Life after deaths
by August Grey
Summary: Son Gohan is now Gohan Briefs. Both his parents died after Cell and he now goes to High School. Can he deal with the guilt and torment of his parents' death on his shoulders and still live a normal teenage life? Chapter 17 Up! R&R plz [Goh&Vid] Slight OOC
1. Prologue

Life after the deaths

By BlueNightGVZ2341

Disclaimer: I never owned it, never will

Summary: Son Gohan has gone through a lot in his life. Fighting at the age he should have been going to Kindergarten, traveling across the galaxy to fight numerous deadly aliens when he was only seven. Saving the world from Androids when he is a pre-teen, and the death of his father. At such an age the off a father to a young boy is very hard, because that is when you need your father most in your life. The half-breed boy is now thirteen. Recently he had been faced with another tragedy, Gohan's mother, Chi-Chi was pregnant with her second child and shortly after she gave birth to the little boy, she became quiet ill and passed away. Now Gohan must live with his Godmother Bulma and her husband Vegeta in their home in West City. Will Gohan be able to finally be at peace in his new home with this new start?

_This is the complete summary. The main people are going to Gohan and Videl and it will start when Gohan goes to high school. There is a Saiyaman but he isn't as dorky. Gohan will be kind of OOC-ish but not a lot. He'll still be the easy going Saiyan we all know and love but he is in a battle of depression and is unhappy inside. So please review and tell me what you think._

**

* * *

Prologue**

"_Gohan, it's time," Chi-Chi gasped._

_Gohan closed his eyes, he didn't know what to do, he hoped that if he kept them closed for long enough that this would all go away that he would be dreaming. _

_"I-I-I'll get help, o-o-r I could take you to a hospital," Gohan stuttered trying to dodge the gaze off his panting mother. _

_"Please, Gohan don't leave me, I don't think I could make it all the way to the city," Chi-Chi begged as she grasped her only son's hand. _

_Gohan gulped as he felt the saliva go down his throat he became even more frightened. _

_All the half-breed boy was thinking was that he wished his father was here. He could make the most dangerous or frightening situation not seem as bad. _

_After thinking about Goku, Gohan always jumped to one conclusion, 'It's my fault.'_

_ "What?" questioned Chi-Chi._

_ It wasn't until that Gohan realized he kept saying, 'It's my fault,' out loud._

_ "Nothing," Gohan said quickly, tightening his grip on his mother's hand. _

_Chi-Chi was in labor for an hour. _

_Occasionally she would rest and Gohan would wipe her sweaty brow with a towel near by. The Ox King was here now, Gohan got to a phone when Chi-Chi was resting and he came over as quickly as he could. _

_A tight squeeze of his hand brought Gohan back to the current situation. _

_"He's coming," Chi-Chi whispered so quietly it was barely audible. _

_Gohan's eyes grew wide, "Grandpa, we need you." _

_The large Ox King quickly ran over to his daughter. _

_Gohan looked away as he heard his mom's screams. _

_He couldn't look. After a few minutes when he heard the panting of his mother drowned out by the soft cry of a little baby Gohan mustered up the courage to look. _

_"Gohan," the Saiyan boy recognized as his mother's voice, "Come here, it's okay." What the boysaw amazed him, he saw his little brother._

_ It was a little boy in his mother's arms, with little spikes of jet-black hair. _

_He was so tiny, his eyes were closed and he was gently sucking on the end of his fury tail._

_Gohan couldn't help but smile at the scene. The Saiyan then looked at his mother, who was panting, but smiling._

_ "You did a great job Chi-Chi," the Ox King said gently stroking his daughter's head._

_Later that night the Sons knew that this baby has great lung compactly._

_ All day the little guy was crying. He was finally asleep, it was nice to finally have some quiet._

_ Chi-Chi was siting on the couch with a blanket covering her. _

_Gohan joined her carefully walking by the cradle in the process._

_ "Exciting day huh?" Gohan chuckled. Chi-Chi nodded, "It's not your fault Gohan."_

_ Gohan looked at his mom, "What do you mean?"_

_ "This afternoon when you saying, 'It's all my fault,' it's not Gohan, Goku made a choice not to come back, you had no control over that," Chi-Chi explained. _

_"Mom, it's was my fault, it was my when he died, it was my fault that I didn't kill Cell right away, it was my fault when I was too cocky," Gohan said as he hung his head in shame._

_ "Gohan," Chi-Chi said as she lifted his head up making them eye to eye, "Life goes on, you can't dwell in the past or you can never get on with your life. Now, we have more important things to worry about Gohan."_

_ Gohan thought for a minute but still didn't know what his mother was talking about._

_ "Naming your little brother," Chi-Chi explained. _

_"Ohh…" Gohan nodded as he went over to the refrigerator, "I was thinking something like 'Gohan the second,' or something like that." _

_After no response from his mother the Demi-Saiyan spoke again, "I was kidding mom, what do you think." _

_Again no response, the boy turned to see his mom breathing heavily. _

_"Mom?" Gohan said, she didn't answer. "Mom?" Gohan said a little louder. _

_The boy could feel his mother shaking and her Ki was becoming weaker and weaker. _

_"Mom," Gohan said this time the sound of his voice was distorted because of his sobbing._

_ Chi-Chi opened her eyes and said with all her strength, "G-o-ohan, I love you, name h-im G-o-oten." _

_With that her eyes closed for the last time._

_ Gohan could feel her body go limp and her Ki become undetectable._

_ The Demi-Saiyan hung his head in sorrow, "Mom." _

_His tears stained her shirt, he held her tighter in his arms, he couldn't let go of her._

A seventeen year old Son Gohan sat bolt upright in his bed. A pool of sweat surrounded him.

He had been having that dream a lot lately.

His mother's death had been haunting him for a while now. Gohan more recently had been having this dream. That along with the Cell games Gohan had nightmares about.

The Demi-Saiyan laid his head gently back down to his pillow.

After twenty minutes of laying down Gohan got.

He needed to do something to clear his head. Feeling Vegeta's Ki in the GR Gohan walked in that direction. When the mechanical door opened to the password Gohan saw Vegeta punching.

The Saiyan Prince paused for a minute to acknowledge the teen's presence.

"Had another nightmare brat?" Vegeta questioned, his back facing Gohan.

"Yes," Gohan admitted. "About your mother's death?" Vegeta asked. Gohan nodded.

Vegeta turned around to face Gohan, he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan," the Prince began, "When my father died I had nightmares about that for years, it is only normal to grieve."

Gohan responded with a heavy sigh, "The reason I came in here is for a spar, not a speech." Vegeta smirked, "Very well."

**End of Prologue**

**A/N: The beginning part was a dream of Gohan's. That was how Chi-Chi died. In the next Chapter there will be more of an explanation to the death and how Gohan got there. Probably in a few Chapters it will be normal time and Gohan with go to OSH. Please Review, no flames. Good or bad, you tell me. I will update sometime mid January  
**


	2. Living at Capsule Corp

**Life after deaths**

* * *

by BlueNightGVZ2341

* * *

Disclaimer: I never have owned it, never will :-(

Chapter Two

A/N: I apologize to my readers- yes in the previous chapter I messed up Gohan's age. It is suppose to be eleven. The prologue takes place nine months after Cell so Gohan is eleven. I'm sorry, but hey if that is the only problem with my story so far that's good, lol. If you want I can re-post that chapter, but only if enough people think it should be changed, I probably will anyway ASAP. Also for the record, I promise that Gohan will not be really OOC, more like OOC-_ish._ Basically he won't be dorky any more.So I hope all you enjoy this chapter, I thank all my reviewers, you guys rock! 

**Flashback**

_At two in the morning all the way in the heart of West City at the huge Yellow Capsule Corp. building there was a knock at the door. _

_This awaked Bulma Briefs from her slumber. _

_For the blue haired scientist had woken up many times that night because of her son she was relieved that it wasn't him this time._

_Bulma got out of the tight lock Vegeta had around her body and put on a bathrobe and went downstairs. _

_When she opened the door it revealed Gohan, with his mother's body in his arms and his little brother attached to his back. _

_Rain was running down his face, which mixed with the numerous tears the young Saiyan was shedding. _

"_Gohan?" was all Bulma could say before she saw her best friend's lifeless body clutched in the boy's grasp. _

"_Oh my god," Bulma uttered. She quickly rushed the boy in and put Chi-Chi's body in a safe place, where it would be taken care of in the morning. _

_When the two (three counting little Goten) returned to the living room Gohan was still in a state of shock. Bulma sat his down looking him straight in the eye, "Gohan, what happened?" _

_Gohan sniffled then answered, "Today, mom went into labor and sniff she was fine, but then sniff later that night we were talking and then next moments, she sniff she wasn't moving and her Ki was fading, I don't know what happened."_

_Bulma frowned and began shedding a few tears of her own._

"_Kid, did you tell your grandpa," Bulma asked. Gohan shook his head, "No, I didn't know what to do." "Gohan, do you want to stay here for a while kid?" Bulma asked. _

_Gohan nodded, "If it's not to much trouble Bulma." Bulma chuckled lightly, "No way, you're probably a lot easier to take care of than Trunks and Vegeta." _

_For the first time that night Gohan actually smiled, and he laughed, but it was still lined with sadness. "Here," Bulma began, "Let me take care of this little guy."_

"_Goten," Gohan said quickly. The scientist looked at the boy._

"_His name," Gohan explained, "Is Goten." _

_Bulma nodded and led Gohan to a spare room and took Goten into the nursery with baby Trunks._

**End of Flashback**

"Gohan? Gohan? GOHAN!" The Demi Saiyan turned sharply to be face to face with the demon duo made up of his little brother/stepbrother, Goten and Trunks.

"Do you want to play with us?" Trunks asked innocently.

Gohan thought for a minute, he knew he was going to regret this, "Sure."

The two little boys beamed and began jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright," Gohan shouted so he could be heard over the noise made by the two children, "Please stop."

The demon children obeyed and led the teen to the GR.

"We're going to play Dodge Ki (Kind of a play on dodge _ball_ but instead they have to dodge the Ki blasts, sorry I know it stupid but I try. lol)," Goten explained.

"Okay, so is it free for all?" Gohan inquired.

The two boys nodded their heads vigorously.

Even though they said it was, Gohan knew it would be him against them. Goten and Trunks formed a Ki blast in each of their hands.

The oldest of the three powered up to Super Saiyan, giving him a slight advantage.

As soon as the blasts were released Gohan fazed out.

He reappeared behind the two boys, who quickly realized his presence. Spinning around abruptly Trunks went eye to eye with his stepbrother (Bulma adopted Gohan and Goten so they are stepbrothers) and while forming a blast shouted quickly to the Goku clone, "Now Goten!"

Gohan turned quickly to see indeed Goten was planning a sneak attack.

The teen Saiyan grabbed the back of both the boys' heads and brought them together, ducking in the process, causing a terrible collision.

As Goten and Trunks nursed their sore heads, Gohan chuckled, infuriating the duo even further.

For about an hour the game continued.

Every once in a while the other side would get the advantage.

Finally Vegeta walked in to the GR and watched the game.

"Stop," Vegeta demanded in his usual tone, "I believe that these teams are unfair."

Goten and Trunks smirked, thinking the Prince would side with them.

"Two against one," began Vegeta shaking his head, "Is not as fair as two against two."

Gohan smirked this time and cast a gaze to the now wide-eyed boys.

This continued for about three hours before Bulma came in to see the four males laying on the ground all breathing heavily.

The female scientist shook her head, and laughed softly under her breath.

"I was going to say it's time for dinner, but I guess you're too tired. Oh well, I guess I could just throw it out," Bulma stated loudly.

All of a sudden it felt that all the Saiyans and Demi-Saiyans got their second wind. They all jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

Later that night Goten ran into Gohan's room and quickly slammed the door.

"Gohan," he gasped, "You've got to hide me." Gohan still had his gaze fixed on the sky.

"Gohan," Goten pouted as he looked at his big brother, "Please, it's bath time, so I need to be hidden!"

Gohan still paid his little brother no mind.

"Fine," Goten huffed, "I'll find some place to hide on my own!"

Gohan, if he had noticed his little brother, would have gladly helped him, but was at the moment tuned out to any thing going on around him.

**Flashback**

_"Kid, the doctors just left," Bulma stated as she walked into Gohan's new room._

_The young Saiyan was perched over his little brother's crib watching him sleep peacefully._

_"How is he?" Bulma asked, joining Gohan._

_"He's doing great," Gohan said plainly, "What's the word doctor?"_

_Bulma sat Gohan down, "Well, Gohan, your mom died of an overdose with a certain medication."_

_"Why was she taking something?" Gohan asked._

_Bulma sighed, "Because of depression. It caused her body to collapse."_

_Gohan felt light headed and felt warms tears burn his eyes, it was his fault, and his mom was suffering inside, because of him._

_Now he hated himself more than ever, because of him he killed both his parents, and made his baby brother unable to see his mom and dad._

**End of Flashback**

Gohan smashed both his fists into the balcony making two identical indents in the frame of it.

Tears were streaming down the seventeen years olds face as he cursed himself silently at first, but then louder and louder.

He then took to the sky, flying as fast as he could, going so fast that he was shivering because of the cold wind against him.

Finally he landed, he was far enough away he could barely feel Vegeta's Ki.

It was then Gohan took out his anger, he powered up to Super Saiyan, making him erupt in a brilliant gold aura. At no intention to stop there he kept going, making it past Super Saiyan 2 he proceeded to the next level, the level that he had so recently discovered he wasn't sure his body could take it. Slowly Gohan's muscles increased along with the length of his hair as it grew down past his waist.

Gohan screamed one last long scream completing the magnificent transformation to Super Saiyan 3.

The Demi-Saiyan sustained his place in mid air for about a ten minutes before his body couldn't take it anymore and passed out, falling to the ground in the middle of nowhere.

**End of Chapter Two**

**A/N: I know not much of Chapter but I thought I would end '05 with something. Also next Chapter will be the start of Gohan going to High School. I promise next Chapter will be at least 2000 words. Please review! Yes, Gohan did continue his training after High School! For my new years revolution this year is to be a better writer and to come up with even greater stories. HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone! ;)**

**BlueNightGVZ2341**


	3. School Shopping

Life after deaths

by BlueNightGVZ2341

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, if I did then Gohan wouldn't be a dork.

* * *

Chapter Three

Gohan awoke to unfamiliar surroundings.

The cold hard ground and the sounds of animals were not the sound of waking up that he was used the last seven years.

As he slowly sat up he saw that he definitely wasn't in his room.

Trying to remember why he was here was difficult.

The last thing the teen remembered was passing out.

He could barely feel his limbs, which made standing up and getting home a strenuous venture.

With all his strength Gohan pushed off the ground, he made it up so he was vertical, but his legs buckled out from underneath him sending him flat on his face.

A groan of pain and disappointment escaped Gohan's lips as he rolled over to be faced with the dark sky.

After several more fatal attempts to get up the Demi-Saiyan finally stood up and made it into the air.

He had to be careful when flying, several times he wasn't paying attention and he almost fell out of the sky.

Gohan cursed himself several times for being as stupid as to try that to become and SS3 in the middle of nowhere, when he knew that he could not hold it for very long.

When Gohan finally made it home he opened the door very slowly and carefully.

He didn't want to face Bulma, she was probably worried sick about him.

Gohan's guess was right, indeed when he opened the door he was facing a very angry Bulma.

Gohan chuckled trying to make the situation easier, or somewhat humorous, but it was a misguided attempt.

Bulma glare sharpened, "You think this is funny," she snapped. Gohan gulped and shook his head.

"You've been gone for five hours! I was about to call the police, or get Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten to go looking for you," Bulma shouted.

"Look, it's not like anything could have happened to me," Gohan muttered as he walked towards his room.

"Oh really?" Bulma asked. Gohan turned around a confused expression mixed with anger and frustration on his face.

"That's not what Vegeta told me when he felt your Ki disappear," Bulma exclaimed.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Gohan inquired sharply.

"You're forbidden to leave the house without my permission again, Gohan," Bulma snapped.

Gohan felt a sudden and unexpected wave of anger rush over him and barked, "Look, Bulma, you're not _my_ mom, so stop trying to be, I can do what ever the hell I want so _back_ off."

Bulma froze she said nothing else, she sat there dumbstruck as Gohan ran off to his room.

The slam of the door was the final blow to Bulma's heart.

In Gohan's room it was quiet.

The only sound was the water running in the bathroom.

Gohan had both his hands on either side of the sink, staring at his reflection. He had no idea why he snapped at Bulma, he felt so bad about hurting her feelings.

When she started talking like she was his mother he felt like she was replacing her.

Right now Gohan just hated the thought of _them_ being brought up.

He felt guilt consume him whenever Goten asked about them or if they are even mentioned.

Gohan was definitely going to apologize tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Goten and Trunks, oblivious to the episode last night sneaked into Gohan's room. 

They slowly crept up to Gohan's bed.

Very slowly as they got closer and closer, then finally they pulled out the reason they trespassed into the teen Saiyan's room.

Two buckets full of ice water were clutched tightly in their grasp. When they made it up to Gohan's bed side they poured their buckets, immediately the contents splashed all over our poor Demi-Saiyan, his eyes shot open.

Besides the shouting and cursing coming from Gohan, the two boys, hidden in the closet were snickering at their handy work.

Their laughter quickly subsided when a very angry Gohan opened the closet door, dripping wet.

Before Goten or Trunks could run they were both grabbed by the collar of their shirts and held tightly by Gohan as he carried them down the hall.

Their pleas and apologies were ignored as they approached their destination. Gohan form of punishment this time was the GR; he walked all the way to the gravity changer and set it 1,000.

As soon as the gravity change initialized Gohan dropped the demon duo and casually exited leaving the two boys helpless trying to escape. Gohan passed Vegeta in the hall.

He cocked an eyebrow at Gohan wet appearance, Gohan's quiet response was point towards the GR. Vegeta understood right away, Goten and Trunks. Gohan proceeded to his next stop, the bathroom.

Discarding his wet clothes in the hamper next to the counter Gohan turned on the water.

As soon as it was at the right temperature Gohan stepped in.

After Gohan finished his shower he entered his room searching his dresser for some clothes to wear.

He picked out a pair of jeans, plaid boxers and a gray sleeveless shirt.

When Gohan went down stairs, he did it with caution, he knew Bulma was there and he needed to apologize.

Bulma was indeed in the kitchen, she was on the phone.

All the Demi-Saiyan heard was, "Alright, thank you, he'll be there on Monday." "Bulma," Gohan began as he entered the kitchen, "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way, it wasn't fair, I wasn't mad at you, it's just I felt bad about my parents…" Gohan stopped when he saw Bulma raise her hand up in the air.

"It's okay," Bulma grinned, "It's just I worry about you kid."

Gohan hugged Bulma in a caring way.

"You are like a mother to me Bulma," Gohan said into Bulma's ear. The blue haired scientist grinned, "Thanks kid."

After they parted Gohan walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal, a gallon of milk and a huge metal bowl.

Plopping on a stool next to the counter the teen emptied all boxes of their content into the bowl, filling it to the brim and began shoveling it into his mouth with the huge cooking spoon.

"Gohan, I actually need to tell you something," Bulma stated jotting some notes into her memo book, "On Monday you're going somewhere."

"Wh're?" Gohan inquired, his muffled voice almost getting lost in translation. "To you new High School," Bulma explained, after no response from Gohan, Bulma turned around just in time to see the bowl fall out of Gohan's hands.

After cleaning up the mess he made, Gohan went back to his room to get changed.

The two of them were suppose to go shopping for school stuff. When the Demi-Saiyan began turning the knob of his door, he heard a voice down the hall, "There he is!"

Gohan turned around to see that Goten and Trunks had escaped from their punishment, and were seeking revenge on Gohan.

As the two boys charged at Gohan, the just stood there smugly, but when they were close enough, Gohan fazed out, sending them through the wall.

Our favorite Demi-Saiyan reappeared in the living room and could hear Bulma's reaction, "GOTEN, TRUNKS! YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

Gohan laughed in his head, he knew that they wouldn't be doing anything like that again soon, but once they were off their punishment, they would strike again.

Bulma then entered the living room with her handbag and a big pair of sunglasses on, "Let's go!" Gohan nodded and opened the door for her as they went off to the city.

Their first stop was to get school supplies they went into Binders (kind of pun on Staples®, I know really corny).

Inside there was wall to wall school supplies, Gohan had never seen so many pencils or pens in his life.

About ten minutes later the two exited the store with about five bags full of supplies.

"Do I really need all this stuff?" Gohan's muffled voice asked from behind the bags. "Maybe, half of it you'll probably lose," Bulma replied checking her PDA, "Next stop is Perfect Price (again another corny pun for Best Buy®)."

Gohan followed, he knew this was going to be a long day.

At Perfect Price Bulma bought Gohan a laptop and a cell phone. Next they went to the mall to buy some school clothes.

The day dragged on for hours, and Gohan couldn't wait to go home. He knew that this was the beginning of two years of hell.

**

* * *

A/N: I know not as long as I hoped, but I didn't want to combined two chapters that didn't make sense, but in the next Chapter Gohan and Videl do met. I hope you like it, it's a twist to their actual meeting like in the series but it's kind of close. I'm sorry about last Chapter, the part where Bulma and Gohan talk about the doctors is flashback, when I tried to fix one part I accidentally replaced that document, messing everything I fixed, but I shall fix it never fear. Please R&R, I hope you liked this Chapter!**

**BlueNightGVZ2341**


	4. Satan City meets the Gold Fighter

Life after deaths

* * *

By BlueNightGVZ2341 

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, you rock! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, enjoy!

Disclamier: I don't own DBZ

* * *

Chapter Four 

The annoying monotone beeping of the alarm clock is a bad start to anyone's morning, not to mention a Monday, and your first day of school.

Yes that was the beginning to Son Gohan's day.

As he lazily rolled over, he searched with his hand to find the demon noisemaker.

Once he found it he lifted his fist up and sent it crashing down, silencing the clock for good.

Pleased with himself, Gohan smiled and pulled the covers over him, he was in no rush to get up.

Next thing the Demi-Saiyan knew he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled out of bed.

"Wake up brat," Vegeta growled. "

What's wrong with you?" Gohan mumbled, his eyes slowly getting used to the light in his room.

"The woman wants you out of bed and dressed in forty minutes," Vegeta explained gruffly.

He released Gohan, "So why do I have to get ready now?" Gohan yawned.

"You need to train," Vegeta smirked.

Gohan moaned as he fell down plopping lazily on his bed. "Five minutes," the Saiyan Prince stated.

Gohan walked in his bathroom and splashed his face with water, to get him awake.

After he brushed his teeth he walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of Gi pants and proceeded to the GR.

"Good thing you showed up," Vegeta chuckled in his usual snide tone, "Or I would have to get you up the fun way."

Gohan laughed along sarcastically as he entered the center of the room.

"Get used to getting up at this time brat," Vegeta instructed, "This is when you do your training, now and the second you get home. Honestly I don't know why Bulma makes you go to school, it's a waste of time and energy, you're a Saiyan."

"If you keep talking Vegeta, then it'll be time for me to go to school," Gohan pointed out innocently.

Vegeta growled under his breath and powered up to Super Saiyan. Gohan followed suit and they under went their morning training.

The two warriors exited the GR about twenty minutes later.

Gohan had successfully beaten Vegeta once again.

The Saiyan Prince had come close to matching Gohan in strength, but when he felt Gohan's power that night he went out to Mount Poaz, he felt his power go much higher than the limitations of an ascended Super Saiyan.

That only fueled Vegeta's urge to train harder, something that kept the Prince on his toes.

Gohan went to his room to take a shower, he didn't want to start off his school career coming in sweaty.

After he finished cleaning himself and getting dressed he jogged out of room grabbing his gray backpack on the way.

Over the weekend he had to look over some of the material they were studying currently.

Since the school year started three months before, Gohan was slightly behind.

When he saw the books and notes he found them oddly familiar, it then occurred to him that he studied the same thing when he was eight years old.

When the Demi-Saiyan reached the landing he could hear his family in the kitchen awaiting his arrival. Gohan was right, when he made it to the kitchen he saw Bulma, Goten and Trunks, along with Vegeta who stood in the corner leaning against the wall all there. Gohan grinned slightly.

"Good luck Gohan," Goten and Trunks said in unison. Gohan smirked and ruffled both the boys' hair, "Thanks."

"Have a good first day Gohan," Bulma said as she hugged Gohan tightly. "Thanks," Gohan said as he returned the hug.

Surprisingly Vegeta came over and patted Gohan on the back and wished him a good first day, something that took everyone off guard.

With that Gohan bid his family farewell and ran out the door, soon after making it outside the Saiyan teen jumped in the sky.

Gohan flew towards Satan City as quickly as he could, his watch read 7:14 and school started at 7:30, so the Saiyan had sometime to get there.

Upon landing Gohan chose an alley that was near his school.

He took no time in landing then he strolled casually out of it he proceeded to his next stop, Orange Star High School.

About three blocks down the sound of gunfire pierced the air.

"So is this the best you pigs can do?" a man with a bandana asked smugly as he open fired.

The bullets made contact with the police car sending the four huddled cops behind it to the ground for cover.

"Come on," snapped the man in the truck, "We got the money, let's scram before someone shows up." The man in the bandana smirked and reloaded his gun, "This is like taking candy from a baby." "You should take his advice," a new voice suggested sharply.

"Oh look, a little girl," the man with sunglasses on said mockingly. The girl growled under her breath, "Nobody call me 'little girl.'"

"Oh, we got ourselves a tough cookie fellas," the man in the bandana chuckled. Videl jumped doing a flip and landed on the truck.

"Videl! No," one of the policemen shouted.

Videl ignored the man's words and kicked the windshield, breaking the front slightly.

She then continued on sending a roundhouse to the man in the sunglasses jaw.

"Alright," the man in the bandana growled as he pointed the gun at Videl's face, "Play times over."

As Videl jumped to dodge it she was too slow, the man pulled the trigger releasing the bullet from the weapon.

The next thing Videl knew she was in the arms of a boy about her age with spiky blonde hair. "Leave her alone," the gold fighter said dangerously.

"Lookie here, goldie locks is paying us a visit," the man in the bandana sneered. "Look bud," Videl snapped, her voice directed at Gohan as she pushed his hands away, "I don't need _your _help, I can do this myself."

Before Videl could say anything else, Gohan disappeared and then reappeared next to the man in the bandana and punched him in the gut.

As that man doubled over, the man in the sunglasses, now standing after Videl's kick and tried to punch Gohan in the jaw.

The Saiyan moved quickly and dodged the blow, which ended up hitting the man in the bandana.

"You little," the man in the sunglasses growled as he pulled out his revolver, "Eat led."

The bullet flew out of the gun at an incredible speed and landed in Gohan's hand.

He looked back at the man who tried to shoot him and smirked. The man driving the car sped off trying to shake Gohan off.

The Demi-Saiyan intentionally fell off, but as he lay on the ground he shot two blast from his fingertips that blew out the tires making their get away go to a screeching halt.

The police immediately ran over to the men and apprehended them. Videl looked over to see where the boy with golden hair was and he was gone.

Videl glared at where he laid, that guy saved her, which made her feel weak, she wanted to know who he was, badly.

Gohan who had reappeared on top of the building above, with his normal black hair, checked the time, 7:26, he was going to be late.

**

* * *

End of Chapter Four**

**A/N: Man, another chapter _phew_, I hope you liked it, kind of made it short but I don't want keep writing and cram everything in so it's one big chapter and not a very good one, but please, please, please review. I beg you! Lol, but I really do appreciate it when you guys do review, even if it just says update soon, I really want to know what you think.**


	5. Gohan's first day at OSH

Life after deaths

* * *

By BlueNightGVZ2341

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.

* * *

A/N: To all my reviewers and readers, one I thank you all for reading this story and giving me feedback, you don't know how much I appreciate that and second I hope that you find this chapter slightly longer, I know it isn't very long but I think it is a good start for long chapters, which I will put out now. So please enjoy and R&R

* * *

Chapter Five 

"So Vi, this guy saved you?" Erasa asked, grinning with excitement.

Videl brought her arms to her chest folding them and nodded slowly.

Sharpener smirked, "Wow so even the great Videl Satan can be saved by someone."

Videl sent a glare at Sharpener, "He got in the way," Videl barked, "I could have taken those guys."

Right now the entire class looked at Videl, her last statement was a bit louder than she expected.

After a stern glare from Videl, every frantically continued what they were doing.

"So Vi, what did this guy look like?" Erasa inquired, her head resting lazily on her palm.

Videl thought for a moment, "Well," she began, "He had blonde hair, it was really spiky and turquoise eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans."

"Like that?" Erasa asked pointing to the boy standing in front of class talking to the teacher.

Videl looked to where her friend was pointing and saw the boy; he fit the description she had just recited all except for his hair.

The only difference, this boy's hair was jet black, as dark as the night sky, if not darker. As the boy turned around she got a look at his face. She began to feel warm as blush slowly appeared.

He wasn't _that _cute Videl told herself.

As much as she wanted to fight it a smile slowly crawled to her face, she was actually grateful when she heard Sharpener talk, for once. "Looks like we have a new kid."

"He's a cutie," Erasa grinned.

A short mumbled was all Videl did. Videl didn't even pay attention to the teacher introducing the new student, all she did was watch him walk up the stairs. It wasn't until he approached her row, she realized that he was sitting there.

As her eyes traveled up his physique pausing once in a while to admire one point, finally when she made it to the top she saw he was looking at her. An embarrassed and confused smile lingered on his lips.

Videl averted her gaze from him, she cursed herself several times before focusing back on the lesson.

"So what's your name again?" Erasa asked prissily. "Gohan," he chuckled.

Videl mentally noted that. Erasa smiled, "So where do you live?" Gohan cleared his throat, "West City."

"So why you coming here?" Erasa asked.

"Well, my step-mom enrolled me without me knowing," Gohan replied.

"Do…" before the bubbly blonde could finish her statement Videl quickly cut her off, "Erasa," Videl snapped in a hushed tone, "Stop interrogating him."

"Sorry Vi," Erasa whispered, "I forgot that's your job."

Videl shook her head and looked back at the lecture the teacher was giving. Gohan chuckled at Erasa's statement, from their earlier encounter Gohan learned that Videl was as tough as nails, it was funny to see her get something back.

During the professor's lesson the phone rang, "Excuse me class, I'll be back momentarily, please look at Chapters 2 and 3."

As soon as the professor left the class, all thoughts about the lesson or the class evaporated from the student's minds as they began socializing with their peers.

"So Gohan," Erasa began as she continued conversation with the Demi-Saiyan, "Where do you live in West City?"

"Well, I live kind of downtown in the city," Gohan explained. "That's cool, maybe we could study together sometime," Erasa suggested flirtatiously.

Gohan chuckled gazing down at his desk; he didn't want to look back up. He never really talked to a girl before, so this wasn't very comfortable.

"Gohan," a new voice snapped. The half-breed teen looked up to see it was Videl.

"The Gold Fighter, have you heard of him?" Videl asked sharply. Gohan shrugged his shoulders, he began to feel nervous.

"Well, I met him this morning, and he was wearing a white shirt, jeans and had a badge, right where you have yours," Videl explained, she wanted to see Gohan get out of this.

The Demi-Saiyan thought quickly, in response he just shrugged his shoulders casually, "Well, I guess we have the same sense of style. If you think that I could be that Gold Fighter, well you said he has blonde hair. Sorry," Gohan grinned as he held out the piece of his hair that hung loosely onto his face, "but my hair's black."

Videl glared at Gohan and became quite. Even though he denied it, Videl had a feeling he was hiding something.

When the class ended Gohan headed to his new locker.

He tried his combination three times, after no success he began to get frustrated. Finally after being fed up of the annoying locker, Gohan put his hand under the lock handle and pushed up hardly, tapping into his strength, it steel lock split and the locker opened. Pleased with himself the Demi-Saiyan grabbed his books and headed to his next class.

* * *

At 12:15 the classes released sending all the kids into a frenzy to get to their lockers and to the cafeteria. 

This was not an easy feat, there was a lot at stake if you didn't get to the cafeteria early.

One, you would lose all the good tables.

Two, the lunch line would stretch outside the lunchroom so you really needed to there early, to enjoy the lunch break.

As Gohan proceeded to the outside, another place where students eat, he sat under a tree and took out the capsule that was hidden in his belt. He unclipped it and opened it, instantly a huge bag of food popped out.

Gohan grinned and pulled out a ten-inch sub. It was cut into fourths and Gohan grabbed one of them and stuffed it into his mouth, swallowing it after a few bites. The other three pieces were eaten the same way. After that the half-breed teen grabbed the gallon of soda that lined the bottom of the bag.

After a few giant gulps, half the liquid in the container was gone.

That meal would have easy satisfied the appetite of any normal human, but Gohan was most definitely not a _normal _human, or even a complete human. As the Demi-Saiyan searched the bottom of his lunch bag he found a few more things, cookies, chips and a half dozen bagels, three slices of pizza and five apples.

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa chirped as she ran over to him. Gohan smiled, his cheeks bulging like a squirrel's as his cheeks reached their maximum compactly for food.

Erasa giggled.

Sharpener and Videl joined their blonde friend shortly after she arrived. Gohan watched Videl open her paper bag and pulled out a sandwich and a bottle of ice tea.

"That's all you're eating?" Gohan asked while chuckling as he took a bite out his apple.

Videl nodded and said grimly, "Dad thinks I'll mess up my training."

Gohan looked at Videl, she was in no way eating to much.

"Wow, your dad sound pretty strict," Gohan stated as he chewed more of his apple. "Yeah, but what would you expect from Mr. Satan?" Sharpener said.

Gohan choked on his apple, Videl was Mr. Satan's daughter, she was way to pretty to be that's guys kid, but that would explain where she gets her strength and attitude. Videl cocked an eyebrow at Gohan's reaction. Sensing her surprise Gohan quickly made an excuse, "Wow, you're related the," after all the struggling he did he finally said it, "_champ_, that must be cool."

Videl nodded you could tell that she nodded with distaste, there must have been a long history there.

"Yeah Vi's always going around saving us from the baddies (not a typo just Erasa talk), she's Satan City's super hero," Erasa explained.

Gohan nodded as he finished his last apple.

"Speaking of heroes," Sharpener began, "I wonder who this 'Gold Fighter' is? Or what he wants."

Videl grimaced at the thought of him, she hated how he saved her and how he stopped those guys, because she couldn't.

"He's a jerk," Videl said bluntly, "I hope he never shows his face in this city again or he's going to have to deal with me, personally."

Erasa and Sharpener both had wide eyes, they knew from experience that you should not mess with Videl when she was in a mood like that.

"I'm sure he's not as bad as you make him out to be," Gohan chuckled.

Videl glared at Gohan, she began to say something a few times but stopped and just let out a disgusted sigh and stood up, stomping off.

"What's her problem?" Gohan asked.

"That's just Videl Satan at her best," Sharpener sighed as he reclined against the looming tree over head. Gohan looked at Erasa who confirmed her male friend's statement with a nod.

Before Gohan could say something a loud piercing bell rang through the air.

Sharpener stood up and then grabbed Erasa's hand and pulled her up. As the two began walking off Erasa called back to Gohan, "You coming?"

Gohan nodded and grabbed his bag and threw it towards the wastebasket located near door. It fell in perfectly and Gohan ran after his new friends.

* * *

At the end of the day Gohan closed his locker after attaining his backpack and homework. "Hey Gohan," Erasa squealed as she ran over to Gohan latching arms with him. 

A warm blush spread over the Demi-Saiyan's face as the blonde pressed her body against his. "So Gohan," Erasa purred, "Do you think you could drive me home?" Gohan chuckled, "Sure, why not."

Erasa beamed. "See you tomorrow Vi," she chirped as they walked towards the door.

Videl frowned, "Hey Gohan." Gohan turned around to see Videl trying to catch up with them.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked. She paused for a second.

"Never mind," Videl grumbled. "Okay," Gohan said, "See you tomorrow."

With that Videl watched Gohan and Erasa walk out in the bright sunlight most common in a Satan City afternoon.

Videl peeked outside to see Gohan pull a capsule out of his pocket and after throwing it to the ground a black Corvette appeared next to the curb.

Videl was stunned that Gohan had that kind of car.

The raven-haired girl watched as Gohan opened the door as Erasa sat down. Then Gohan walked around to the other side and hopped in, ignoring the door that was put there for the convenience of not having to do that.

Erasa pecked Gohan on the cheek and smiled at him. Gohan smiled back and they drove off.

Videl felt jealousy flooded her as she felt some tears burn her eyelids.

Videl grabbed a capsule of her own, as she ran outside she released it from her hand like Gohan did. This time instead of a black sports car appearing a yellow Jet Chopper was contained in the capsule.

Videl opened the door on the driver's side and turned on the ignition and the yellow aircraft lifted off the ground and followed the same path that Gohan's black Corvette took.

Videl never thought she could degrade herself to spying and even to spy on a boy she had a tiny crush on. She thought it was absurd that they have only known each other for a few hours and they had only talked at least once.

Nevertheless her heart and emotions where contradicting every single thought that her brain was giving her.

Videl was now paying more attention to the road after narrowly missing a billboard. After a quick surveillance of the area around them Videl realized that Erasa told Gohan the long way to her house. She could feel her hands grip the controls tighter as she slowed down seeing that they were turning into Erasa's driveway.

Erasa waved and blew a kiss to Gohan as she trotted into her house.

Videl watched as Gohan turned the keys in his car and drove off, where Videl expected was to his own house.

What startled the raven-haired beauty was Gohan said he lived in West City, but he was going back to Satan City. Omitting that fact Videl continued to follow Gohan. Little did she know was Gohan was wise to Videl following him, which is why he was trying to get her off course.

The chase went on until Gohan pulled into a restaurant parking lot, for no particular reason just to put his little plan into action.

Videl landed on top of a building.

"Hey, you come here often?" a voice called out behind Videl. She wiped around seeing a very familiar face.

"What do you want?" she snapped. "Just seeing if you where okay from this morning," the Gold Fighter explained.

"Who are you?" Videl asked.

"The 'Gold Fighter' is what people are calling me," Gohan stated.

"I mean your real name smart guy."

"Smart guy? Why thank you," Gohan replied smirking in a charming matter.

"I don't have time for this," Videl murmured as she hopped back into her Jet Chopper.

Videl turned over to her side to the Gold Fighter sitting next to her.

"What are you doing?" Videl demanded. "Pretty sweet ride you got here," the Gold Fighter chuckled.

"Get out," Videl ordered as she slapped his hand away from the radio.

The Gold Fighter held his hands up in defense, "Sorry, just checking to see what stations you got on the dial."

"That connects to the police radio," Videl said nonchalantly.

"Wow, I'd like to listen to tha-" Gohan started to say before he was cut off by Videl. "I won't warn you again," she said dangerously as she said each more this time much more distinct, "Get out of my Jet Chopper."

"Alright," Gohan replied, "I'm sorry _Miss Satan_." Videl shook her head as she turned on the ignition.

"You know," the Gold Fighter said as he rested his head on his arms as he leaned on Videl's open window, "It's not very kind to follow people."

Videl stared in shook as the Gold Fighter ran to the end of the building and jumped of the edge. After seeing that he wasn't returning she shook her head and touched off the ground and flew towards her home.

* * *

As Gohan flew more towards his house in West City he turned back to his normal black haired self. 

In the distance the Demi-Saiyan could see his yellow domed home and inside he could feel the familiar Ki's of Vegeta, Goten and Trunks.

As the half-breed teen descended down onto the porch that extended from the living section of the huge dome. "How was your first day?"

Bulma asked as she attempted to cook a dinner that would satisfy her four Saiyans. "Pretty good," Gohan sighed as he set his backpack on the couch that set boundaries of the two rooms from being one.

"'Pretty good' is kind of a modest answer from a boy who has lipstick on his cheek," Bulma replied slyly.

Gohan widened his eyes as he grabbed a pot and examined his face, which did indeed have a lipstick mark that was left from Erasa's kiss.

Gohan put a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously.

"So, are you going to be seeing this girl again soon?" Bulma asked in a way that suggested 'am I going to have grandchildren soon?'

"No, she's just a friend of mine," Gohan stated. Bulma went 'umm hum,' which meant she was not satisfied with his answer.

Gohan shook his head as he headed towards the doorway that led to the hallway of rooms.

A firm hand stopped him against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta questioned.

"To my room," Gohan answered with attitude.

"You're late brat," Vegeta snapped.

Gohan stepped back to face the Prince of all Saiyans, "For what?"

"Your training," Vegeta explained. "Come on," Gohan whined.

"See, I knew that this _school_ place would make you weak, now you'll train for six hours," Vegeta smirked.

Gohan stood his ground as stood tall so he was about a head taller than Vegeta, "How about this," the oldest son of Goku stated, "We fight, once, and when_ I_ win, then my training is done for the night."

Vegeta smiled, but it came out more of a sneer, "Deal, get ready to train late, _brat_."

**End of Chapter Five**

**A/N: I hope this was a little better for the reviewers who wanted a longer story. I retract the statement I made in my last author's note, I actually can make a long chapter without cramming two chapters together. I like rewrote this chapter three different times, but I did write something one of those times that I am going to use later. Anyway I hope you like that chapter. I know it's suppose to be a drama, but I'll get to that, right now it's kind of funny because Gohan is trying to torment Videl in the alter ego, 'the Gold Fighter.' I hope you found the OOC-ish Gohan to be cool and not dorky, because I did, well kind of. So I hope this satisfied that long chapter, for now, don't worry I'll write longer, but this is just a start. This is a Gohan/Videl story right now I'm just trying to start their relationship, it's kind of like in the series but a twist. So don't worry, Erasa and Gohan won't go out or anything, so never fear, lol. later**

**BlueNightGVZ2341**


	6. The strongest of them all

Life after deaths

* * *

by BlueNighGVZ2341 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :-(

* * *

Chapter Six 

A/N: A little clarification. During Chi-Chi's pregnancy she did take the medication but Saiyans are not affected by drugs or alcohol or any other thing like that so it didn't really affect little Goten, at least that what I think and have read other people say. Also I do remember hearing in the series Bulma calling Gohan 'kid' but if I'm wrong I'm sorry, I can have her stop calling him kid if you want. Just wanted to clear that up, enjoy this Chapter! Thanks

* * *

The battle had been going on for hours. 

From all over the Brief's household the loud scream could be heard echoing through the corridors.

Vegeta and Gohan's fight had finally ended and the winner was yet to be announced. Goten and Trunks sat eagerly to see which Saiyan won the heated battle.

The door to the GR slowly opened as steam danced across the floor that had been held in the battleground. "Gohan!" Goten stated as he saw his beaten brother carry the unconscious Vegeta slumping in his left arm.

"Dad," Trunks whimpered as he walked to his father.

"He'll be okay Trunks," Gohan said reassuringly as he messed up Trunks's hair with his free hand.

"Gohan are you okay?" Goten asked as he ran over to Gohan and hugged his leg. Gohan cringed, "I'm fine Goten, just please don't squeeze so hard."

"Sorry Gohan," Goten said sheepishly. Gohan smirked and nudged Goten on the chin. That made the youngest Demi-Saiyan grin.

"Look kids, I'm going to get Vegeta all taken care of, then I have to do my homework," Gohan explained as he walked slowly towards Bulma's lab.

After he placed Vegeta in the reviving capsule he limped towards the living room, where he had last left his backpack. "This sucks," Gohan moaned as he sat on the couch.

The fight Vegeta and he had was brutal; it was twice as bad as his fight with Cell.

When it started they fought equally as a Super Saiyan, then went to the ascended form, then Gohan took it up to the third level. He began thrashing Vegeta after his transformation, because he knew he could stay in it very long.

He shortly after the transformation dominated the battle beating Vegeta.

Then just like before, Gohan became too weak to hold the SS3 form any longer, so he went back to his normal form where the advantage in the battle quickly shifted to the pure blooded Saiyan.

Finally they where both on their last leg, Vegeta and Gohan did their finishing moves, the Final Flash and the Kamehameha Wave.

They both held their own for a few minutes until Gohan fired a sneak attack taking the Prince off guard and giving Gohan the chance he needed.

The Demi-Saiyan powered up and engulfed Vegeta in his attack which knocked him unconscious.

So Gohan continued his homework.

It was now eleven o'clock and he was exhausted, he couldn't believe he had to go to school tomorrow, and it was only his first day. He put down his pencil and sighed, he reclined put his head on a soft pillow.

He ached all over, he was pretty sure four ribs were broken and a few other bones, but he was going to ask Bulma to go in the reviving capsule after Vegeta finished.

It took about five hours so he could rest up then. Hopefully in the morning Vegeta would pass on the training, he was in no mood to have to go through that again.

Slowly the world around his became blurry and fading as the Demi-Saiyan closed his eyes and went off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Upon awaking in the morning Gohan found himself in the reviving capsule, the oxygen mask firmly attached to his mouth and nose. 

After rubbing his eyes with his hands he could make out Vegeta leaning against the wall in the room. The Prince saw that Gohan had awaken and walked over and punched in a few buttons.

A long beeping went off as the water slowly drained from the chamber. As the last of the water disappeared from the little chamber Gohan stepped out.

"So I see that you're all better," Gohan smirked. Vegeta nodded as a smirk much like Gohan's crossed his face, "Yes, thanks for the help." Gohan nodded, "I should say the same thing." "It was nothing," Vegeta shrugged off. Gohan caught the towel that the Prince threw at him and wiped his face.

The Demi-Saiyan looked at the wall to see the clock read 6:49. Startled by how he was going to be potentially late Gohan dashed out of the room. As Gohan made it to the door, Vegeta quickly said his instructions, "You made it out of your morning training but be ready for tonight." Gohan nodded and then ran out to his room.

When the half-breed teen entered his room he quickly went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and a blue and red baseball tee.

After his quick shower Gohan ran into the kitchen, not even bothering with breakfast, he felt full after being in the revival capsule. Gohan grabbed his jacket and flew towards Satan City.

When the Demi-Saiyan made it close to Satan City he turned into a Super Saiyan. The 'Gold Fighter' zipped up his jacket to hide his school attire, just incase he was recognized. Gohan looked to his side and saw a familiar yellow Jet Chopper flying in his same direction as he was.

Gohan smirked, time for a greeting to little Miss Satan.

Gohan disappeared from where he currently was and then reappeared in front of Videl's Jet Chopper.

The daughter of the champ slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell?" Videl muffled voice screamed from inside the vehicle.

Gohan chuckled, "Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was flying." Videl glared at the Gold Fighter, "Get out of my way jerk." The Gold Fighter flew over to Videl and sat down on her passenger seat.

"If you don't get out in five seconds I'll call the police," Videl warned.

"But I thought you where the police?" The Gold Fighter asked as he stretched.

"Get out!" she screeched. The Gold Fighter smiled, "Ask nicely please."

"No way, get out of here _jerk_," Videl snapped.

"Got to say the magic word," the Gold Fighter said wagging a finger in front of Videl's face.

Videl sighed in defeat, "Fine," she grumbled.

"_Please_ get off my Jet Chopper," she said in a fake voice.

"Now was that so hard?" the Gold Fighter grinned.

Videl shook her head in anger as she pressed the button that automatically opened the passenger door. "I guess that's my queue," the Gold Fighter assumed. Videl nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright, see you later Videl," the Gold Fighter smiled.

As the Gold Fighter flew off Videl shook her head in distaste and flew towards school.

* * *

The 1:30 bell pierced the halls as the last period of the day began. Gohan had looked forward to this class, PE. 

A class that was so easy for any being that had the blood of a Saiyan running through their veins. Physical exertion was anything but strenuous to a Saiyan, it only made them stronger.

The Demi-Saiyan followed the crowd of males into the locker room where a teacher pulled him aside. "So you're the new student, huh?" the teacher asked. Gohan nodded, "Yes I am."

"Here is your gym locker and your uniform, now get dressed you have three minutes," the teacher barked. Gohan nodded and walked towards his locker 1555. The locker was very narrow and not very deep, but he would have to make due.

Gohan finished changing rather quickly; he wasn't really fond of the uniforms though.

It consisted of an orange sleeveless shirt and navy basketball shorts (I'm not entirely sure what the colors are for Orange Star High, but I'm positive that one of them is orange, lol).

"Alright class," the male teacher that Gohan talked to earlier shouted, "We have a new student today." Everyone looked at Gohan and the Demi-Saiyan just did a small wave.

"Today we are starting our basketball unit for four classes and then we head to our wellness center," the teacher explained, "The girls will be playing on that court over there and the guys will be on this court. Girls, please get your pennies over by the equipment room, boys you'll be playing shirt versus skins. If you don't want to take off your shirt, you can go over there and join the ladies, if that is a more appropriate team for you to play with."

The teacher assigned the teams and Gohan was on the skin's team (surprise, surprise).

He sighed as he lifted his shirt off his back. Many of the people who saw Gohan gasped. Mostly girls gasped because of Gohan's torso. There was a perfect six pack and tight abs.

Even Videl couldn't take her eyes off Gohan. Her crush on him doubled into lust, she definitely had a thing for Son Gohan now. Sharpener was also on his team.

"Dude," Sharpener gasped his mouth a gape; "You're rip."

Gohan smirked, and stole the ball from his hands and attempted a half courts shot, the ball flew through the air in a perfect arc until it hit the backboard and swished in.

Gohan looked back at Sharpener who was still speechless, he walked over to him and closed his mouth and patted him on the back.

The coach blew the whistle ending the game, "Alright, alright, enough, the final scores are girls team blue, 27, white, 48, and boys team shirts, 20 and skins, 76."

All the guys on the skins team all cheered on Gohan, hooted and high five him. The half-breed teen looked over to the girls' court and saw Videl looking at him.

Gohan smiled, she smiled back, that was the first time that Gohan had ever seen Videl smile a genuine smile at least.

The teacher instructed them to go into the locker room.

"That was awesome Gohan, I've never seen anyway play ball like that," Sharpener stated, "You must have been on Varsity at your old school or something."

Gohan wasn't completely sure what Varsity was but he just shrugged his shoulders.

As Gohan walked down the hall he received a lot of waves and smiles from various students, some which he had never seen before, but he would just politely wave and smile back.

As Gohan continued walking down the hall he saw Videl at her locker.

"Hey Videl," Gohan greeted. Videl looked startled, "Hi."

"So I saw you play basketball, you're awesome," Gohan exclaimed.

Videl grinned and hid her face from the blush that spread across it.

"Anyway," Gohan began as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I have to go, see you tomorrow."

Videl nodded and waved slightly. As Gohan walked more towards his locker he heard a beeping noise. He spun around to hear it coming from Videl's watch.

Using his Saiyan hearing he concentrated and listened to the conversation.

"What is it chief?" Videl asked. "Videl," the chief began, "There is a hostage situation down at the Bus Station, they are threatening to kill the children on the bus if they don't receive five hundred thousand dollars, we need you!"

"Alright, I'm on my way," Videl affirmed.

The half-breed teen watched as Videl dashed down the hall and out the door, ignoring the screaming done by the annoying hall monitor.

Gohan waited until he heard the roaring of Videl's Jet Chopper that he had come familiar with, before he followed her.

Once outside he accelerated towards an alley where he became the 'Gold Fighter' and flew towards the location described by the chief moments before.

Gohan put his jacket on, if he didn't he was sure Videl would recognize him from their meeting minutes earlier.

When the Gold Fighter reached the bus station all the police cars and buses where gone, he figured that they must have went on a chase. So once again he flew in the air, he guessed that Videl was there so he searched for her Ki.

He finally found it and flew in that direction.

As he came closer he saw a large school bus along with five police cars not far behind and of course Videl's Chopper. Gohan flew faster and passed Videl.

As the daughter of the Champ saw the Gold Fighter she growled up her breath, "Oh great, what's this jerk doing here." Videl shook it off and began her descent, when she was about four feet off the top of the bus she opened the door of her Chopper and put one foot on the skid while still holding onto the controls.

The Gold Fighter watched in awe as Videl performed this feat. "She sure's got guts."

From inside the bus the children where all cringing and crying as the leader was leaning out one of the window shooting at the cop cars. "Boss," the man driving the boss started, "There's someone on the top of the bus."

The leader growled and reloaded his gun and shot randomly all over the top of the bus. Videl who now successfully made on the top was dancing around trying to avoid getting hit with one.

The Gold Fighter decided to not keep himself hidden any longer and flew in towards the action. Videl could see in the corner of her eye that the Gold Fighter was coming.

She looked up and him and caused a fatal mistake. She wasn't paying attention that the leader of the men had reloaded his gun and began shooting again.

A bullet came out through the roof and hit her right in the foot.

A scream of pain alerted all those around that she had been shot.

Gohan began to become angry and quickly dove down and protected Videl from the bullets that shot out seconds later. Still holding her in his arms he reached into his coat and grabbed a Capsule that contained a hover car.

It came out seconds later. Gohan hopped in it and pressed auto-pilot and placed Videl in and covered up the air craft.

Now back to work.

Gohan punched a hole in roof and entered through that. He was greeted by a waved of bullet, all which he skillfully caught and dropped to the ground.

"You're going to pay for that," Gohan growled as he sped over to the leader and punched him hard in the gut.

The leader doubled over and coughed up blood as he backed up into the driver's seat and slid down.

The other man not driving pulled out his gun that he had in his vest and shot out all the bullets until it was empty. Trying desperately to get it to work the man kept pulling the trigger.

Gohan grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and hit him hard in the jaw sending him on top of the leader who was still trying to recover from his hit.

The man driving the bus was his last and final target, one quick blow to the temple knocked him on and had him slumped over the steering wheel.

Finally ending the trauma Gohan placed the bus into park sending it to a screeching halt. Gohan looked to the kids on the bus, who all looked at him in shock.

He looked around trying to see if any other emotion was presented on their face until all at once the children burst out cheering. The Gold Fighter rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

Many of the kids were now out of their seats and were hugging their new hero.

The remaining cop cars quickly caught up where the bus stopped and busted in. Seeing that all the men where beaten they apprehended them immediately.

"Good work son," the chief said as he patted the Gold Fighter on the back.

Gohan nodded proudly as he exited the bus.

The Gold Fighter then saw the hover car in the back round still in place.

He flew to retrieve it along with Videl. When he reached the vehicle he opened the top to see Videl conscious and holding her foot in pain.

"Hey," the Gold Fighter whispered as he moved the hair out of her eyes.

Videl looked up to see the gentle face of the Gold Fighter smiling at her.

"It hurts so bad," she whispered as a few tears ran down her face.

"I can help," he whispered soothingly as he put the capsule back in it's container and held Videl in his arms, "Just rest."

Videl obeyed and rested her head against the Gold Fighter's chest and flew towards Capsule Corp.

When Gohan landed Videl was fast asleep.

He was happy about that, he didn't want her to know where she landed.

Gohan was still in his Super Saiyan form when they landed. As he quickly ran to Bulma's lab Videl didn't stir at all, she just laid there peacefully nuzzled up against his warm chest.

When the Demi-Saiyan entered only Goten and Trunks were in the room.

"Goha-" before Trunks could complete his stepbrother's name the half-breed teen shushed him.

The young Saiyan prince obeyed and the two boys followed him to Bulma's lab.

When the reached the lab the electronic doors opened and the three males saw Bulma and Vegeta making out.

The three male Demi-Saiyans openly expressed their disgust as the two lovers parted immediately.

"What are you doing in here?" Vegeta barked as he wiped the lipstick off his mouth.

He soon realized when he saw Videl in Gohan's arms.

"What happened?" Bulma asked as Gohan set Videl on the table. "She's been shot in the foot, I thought it would be quickest if I brought her here," Gohan explained.

"Why are you a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked, but his harsh tone made it sound like a demand. "It's an alter ego in a way, I protect Satan City like this," Gohan said sheepishly.

Vegeta shook his head and did his usual chuckle.

"Can you all do me a favor," Gohan began as he got everyone's attention, "When she wakes up, don't use my real name, we go to school together and she doesn't know that I can make my hair gold."

They all nodded and Bulma began operating.

A few hours later Videl opened her eyes, she tried to figure out where she was, the last thing she remembered was being carried by the Gold Fighter.

"Hey you're up," Videl could hear a familiar voice say.

"Where am I?" Videl asked as she tried to get up, only to halted by a sharp pain she felt in her foot. She looked down to see her foot in a cast.

"What happened to me?" she asked the Gold Fighter.

"You where shot in the foot, I took you to a place you could be operated on." She nodded and laid her head back down on the soft pillow.

"Why did you take care of me?" she asked.

"I just thought it would be the right thing to do, I bet you would have done the same thing for me," the Gold Fighter stated. Videl chuckled softly, "Giving our past history I think we would be causing the pain not helping it."

The Gold Fighter responded with a grin, "Yeah, about our history, I'm sorry about bothering you and stuff."

Videl looked at him and noticed him rubbing the back of his head, in a way she thought was very familiar, but she couldn't remember where.

"It's okay," Videl smiled.

"Do you want me to take you home?" the Gold Fighter offered.

"No it's okay," Videl began as she sat up once more ignoring the pain only this time to be stopped by the Gold Fighter's hand.

"No I insist," he stated.

Videl didn't resist and the Gold Fighter scooped her up into his arms once more.

She latched her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. They went off into the dark night that was brightened by Gohan's gold aura.

Videl shivered and Gohan responded by powering up to Super Saiyan two to warm up her body. Gohan flew towards Satan City.

"How do you know how to fly?" Videl asked curiously.

Gohan just looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders.

Videl could tell he wasn't being completely honest with her, but she was okay with that for the moment, he had just helped her out, something that probably not even her father wouldn't have done for her.

"So where's your house," the Gold Fighter whispered.

Videl pointed in its direction, "The huge, obnoxious one," she said with distaste. The Gold Fighter chuckled and flew in the that direction and looked for a 'Huge and obnoxious house.'

When he finally reached, he knew Videl didn't exaggerate, her house was about the size of Capsule Corp.

The outside gate was filled with 'Satan' written everywhere in the metal and a huge sign was hung above the house that had 'Satan' on it. "Can you take me towards my room, my dad will give you the third degree if he sees you."

Gohan laughed and obeyed and flew towards a room on the side of the house.

Videl thought that he was just going to drop her off on the balcony or inside her room but being the gentleman he was he entered the room still holding her and placed her gently on the bed.

Videl smiled, "Thank you." Gohan nodded and finally realized that they were holding hands. He blushed and put it down gently.

"Bye Videl, and promise me one thing," the Gold Fighter began.

Videl nodded. "Don't fight crime until your foot is healed."

She was startled, "But I have to it's my job."

"Promise me, you could get hurt even worse if you go out there," the Gold Fighter informed. Videl sighed and gave in, he had done all that for her, she shouldn't be doubting his judgement or disagreeing with it now.

"Okay, I promise," she grumbled.

He smiled, "Goodnight Videl," and pecked her gently on the forehead.

After that he exited through the way he came in and flew out back into the night.

Videl smiled and felt her forehead where he kissed her and smiled, she _had_ to tell Erasa about this.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you like that Chapter, it was kind of fluffy but it needed that kind of. I liked this chapter a lot because one it's long and I didn't think it was that boring. Next Chapter will have some more romance between Gohan and Videl and the Gold Fighter and Videl so keep an eye out for it. Sorry it was kind of confusing how I kept switching the Gold Fighter and Gohan. I know I kind of stole some parts for the episode 'I am Saiyaman,' but I think it really fit that Chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Later-**

**BlueNightGVZ2341**


	7. Lovers?

Life after deaths

By BlueNightGVZ2341

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

A/N: In the next few chapters the rating may go up, I'm still deciding.

* * *

Full Summary: Son Gohan has gone through a lot in his life. Fighting at the age he should have been going to Kindergarten, traveling across the galaxy to fight numerous deadly aliens when he was only seven. Saving the world from Androids when he is a pre-teen, and the death of his father. At such an age the off a father to a young boy is very hard, because that is when you need your father most in your life.The half-breed boy is now thirteen. Recently he had been faced with another tragedy, Gohan's mother, Chi-Chi was pregnant with her second child and shortly after she gave birth to the little boy, she became quiet ill and passed away. Now Gohan must live with his Godmother Bulma and her husband Vegeta in their home in West City. Will Gohan be able to finally be at peace in his new home with this new start?

* * *

Chapter Seven 

(Three months later)

Son Gohan was sitting down on a bleacher in the Orange Star High School gym.

He had both his elbows bent and was using them to sustain his upper body as his legs were supported by the row of bleachers in front of him as he laid them above it.

Right now the Demi-Saiyan watched as a huge line of guys run from the locker room to the center of the gymnasium, all hooting and hollering as the ran to the center circle.

The half-breed teen let a long sigh escape his lips and he checked his watch for the third time that minute.

'Where were they?' he demanded in his head.

He had been waiting for twenty minutes for Videl and Erasa, they had repeatedly told him to be sure to be on time and there he was, _twenty_ minutes early and there was no sign of them.

Gohan sat up and ran one of his hands through his short spiky hair as he took out his cell phone to prepare to call the two females.

As soon as he dialed Erasa's number he heard the bubbly female's voice over the crowd. Gohan stood up as Videl and Erasa searched for their male friend.

"Gohan!" Erasa shrieked as she ran over to the Demi-Saiyan as hugged him. Gohan chuckled and greeted the two females as they sat down.

"So have you seen Sharpie yet?" Erasa asked. Gohan shook his head, "No not yet, the team just came out I'm sure he'll be here soon." Just as Gohan finished his statement Sharpener ascended up the bleachers.

"Hey guys, glad you came," Sharpener stated.

"Wouldn't miss it," Videl said sarcastically.

"Hey Erasa," Sharpener began ignoring the daughter of the Champ's bitter greeting as he took hold of the blonde female's hand, "I need a good luck kiss."

Erasa stood up and followed her boyfriend down the bleachers where they went to the side. "Oh god," Videl said in a disgusted tone as she looked away.

Gohan looked where the raven-haired teen was looking and saw his two friends in the middle of a deep, long, passionate kiss, that did not seem to be ending anytime in the near future.

"Can you believe it?" Videl sighed as she caught the Demi-Saiyan's attention, "Two people making a spectacle like that is disgusting, there are rooms they can do that in away from others."

Gohan let quiet laugh escape his lips, "You know it isn't that bad." Videl cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Making out in public," Gohan explained as he slid closer to Videl, "See watch."

Videl finally realized what he was doing as the Demi-Saiyan's face became closer and closer to hers.

"Gohan," she gasped. Then suddenly he pulled away. Although disappointed, she pasted on a facial expression of shock, disgust and anger as quickly as she could.

It's then that Videl heard Gohan's laughter.

"Got ya'," he said a smile of pure pleasure on his face as he continued to laugh at the daughter of the champs expense. Videl growled and hit Gohan over the head.

The Demi-Saiyan stopped his outward expression of amusement and just smirked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Vi, I couldn't resist," Gohan said innocently as he pulled Videl closer to him with his spare arm and she rested her head on the Demi-Saiyan's shoulder.

Videl enjoyed Gohan's warmth when their bodies touched.

Over the past three months they had become quiet good friends they had gone out to lunch and studied together at various locations but never once the other's home.

Videl could never bring Gohan over to her house because of her father, his very well enforced rule of no boys was quiet clear and crystal. Gohan never brought Videl over to his home because of it's famous reputation, the fact that Gohan was the adopted son of Bulma and Vegeta Briefs had never escaped his lips almost ever.

Only close friends knew of this and a few paparazzi that had been spying on the Demi-Saiyan while he was outside and around the huge building.

The mysterious adopted son of the famous Briefs family was quiet popular among people because of the little that was known about him.

The only Demi-Saiyan in the Briefs household that well known by the public eye was little Trunks, he was the only son that Bulma actually talked about.

She refrained from the Son boys because she didn't want to make Gohan upset, he had never really wanted to be famous, especially now that he was in High School.

"Welcome everyone!" were the words that silenced the audience. The silence didn't say for the long, very quickly it was substituted with a loud uproar of cheering.

"Thank you all for coming to this event sponsored by the Orange Star High School athletic department," the commentator continued. Just as commentator was talking Sharpener and Erasa returned. "Back so soon?" Videl said with disgust. Erasa ignored the raven-haired girl's remark and sat down.

"Later guys," Sharpener said as he went back to join his team.

"So what is this exactly?" Gohan inquired. "It's the big Satan City meet, every Varsity Martial Arts Team in Satan City shows up and the winner this year gets a guaranteed spot in the WMAT tournament coming up," Erasa explained.

Gohan nodded in understanding, as he looked back to the gym floor which was now covered with ten different white rings that were customary in the real World Martial Arts Tournament.

"So let's get started," the commentator said enthusiastically, "This is very exciting…"

The rest Gohan tuned out, he was bored, he had only come to this thing because Erasa begged him.

The _real_ reason he actually came was because Videl reluctantly obliged, he wouldn't have gone without her. Personally the Demi-Saiyan would rather stay home and beat Vegeta at another sparring match than watch amateur fighters trying to resemble actual combat, he thought _this_ was pathetic.

The fighting had finally begun.

There were two guys in the arena to the far left, one was about six foot four and the other was about five ten. Gohan watched the match up for a few minutes before the shorter of the two guys won.

The half-breed male stood up and descended down the bleachers to the snack stand that was located near the right.

As soon as Gohan was walking towards the stand, Videl stood up to follow him.

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it. A huge wad of money was visible to anyone standing over the Demi-Saiyan's shoulder.

Gohan pulled out a fifty-zeni bill and bought a large pile of snacks that would hold over an entire football team.

"Wow!" Videl said in astonishment when she arrived and saw the amount of snacks her friend possessed. "You can eat all that?" she inquired with a sly look on her face.

Gohan smirked, "Maybe."

"Here let me help you," Videl said as she grabbed three bottles of water, two bags of chips, three bags of cookies and four packages of candy.

"How in the world do you stay in shape and you eat all this junk?"

Videl asked stunned at that fact. Gohan shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just work out enough and have a fast metabolism."

Videl wasn't satisfied with the answer but forgot about it as they walked back to their seats.

The rest of the event was mildly entertaining, Sharpener had won and had guaranteed a spot in the 28th WMAT (I believe it is the 28th WMAT, tell me if I'm wrong).

"Congrats Sharpie," Erasa squealed as she pulled Sharpener in for a kiss.

Gohan covered Videl's eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply with her eyes still covered by Gohan's large hands.

"You said you hated seeing people make a spectacle so, well I thought this was kind of self explanato-" Gohan said mockingly until Videl cut him off.

"Get your hands off my face," she snapped. Gohan obeyed and slid them into his pockets.

"Keep them there," Videl warned him as she walked off.

Gohan chuckled softly under his breath as he followed the raven-haired beauty he loved teasing her.

* * *

"31.42," the nasal monotone voice of the kid in the in the admission booth at the Orange Star Amusement Park said. The group had decided to go to the amusement park in celebration of Sharpener's victory. 

As Videl took out a two twenties Gohan put his hand over hers and whispered gently in her ear, "I got it Videl." Videl obeyed and shivered on the inside and slid her money pack into her back jean pocket.

After Gohan paid the kid they all walked into the huge amusement park. Everywhere there were huge rides the looked like they scrapped the sky.

Erasa led the four as his dragged Sharpener by the hand into the massive park.

* * *

A few hours and few dollars later the group had been through the entire park. 

Sharpener and Erasa had gone on the tunnel of love ten times and Gohan had won Videl a huge stuffed animal, even though she wasn't a fan of stuffed animals she accepted it graciously.

"So now what?" the Demi-Saiyan asked as he sat down on the bench next to one of the exits of a roller coaster they had just been on. "It's getting pretty late, I think I should be getting home," Videl explained.

"You can't stay a little longer?" Erasa begged. Videl shook her head slowly. "Here," Gohan offered, "You two can stay, I'll take Videl home."

"Really?" the raven-haired girl asked just to have it confirmed. Gohan nodded, "Come on."

"Bye you two," Erasa said as she winked at the two black haired teens.

After they stopped blushing they headed towards the exit of the park.

"What a day," Gohan chuckled. Videl laughed too, "Yeah."

When they reached the parking lot Gohan grabbed a Capsule out of his jacket and threw it on the ground, revealing a red hover car, the same one the 'Gold Fighter' used to help Videl.

Gohan opened the door for Videl and then went to the other side and jumped in.

"So Gohan," Videl said breaking the silence, "Are you going to enter the

World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"I don't know. Maybe." The raven-haired girl nodded, "That's cool, I have to enter, my father is making me." "Of course, you're the Champ's daughter," Gohan responded. Videl laughed softly, "It's definitely not as glamorous as it sounds."

"Yeah right, I'm sure being rich has lots of negatives," Gohan said sarcastically. Videl rolled her eyes in joking manner, "Well what about you."

"What about me?" Gohan replied.

"You certainly have to be well off if you have two different cars, that look brand new," Videl implied.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"GOHAN!" Videl shrieked as the vehicle began to descend.

The Demi-Saiyan gripped the controls tightly as he pulled the Hover car to make it level.

Videl had her hand over her heart as her breathing pattern went back to a normal one.

She looked to her side to see Gohan laughing.

As she took a closer look to his face she saw that he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"You jerk," Videl snapped as she shoved the half-breed teen in his shoulder.

This, however, had no impact on Gohan's laughter; in fact it only fueled it more.

"Stop!" Videl demanded. After he didn't she repeated her demand and this time it came more as a plea.

"Stop," Videl said now she caught a case of the contagious laughter that seemed to be spreading.

Finally Gohan contained himself, "Sorry Vi. It's just the look on your face was priceless."

"Shut up," Videl muttered as she shoved the Demi-Saiyan again.

Gohan once again started up his hover car and drove more towards Videl's mansion.

"Oh you need to-" Videl began, but before she could give the instructions Gohan turned the exact turn she was just about to tell him to do.

"How did you know that?" Videl inquired. Gohan gulped, he had remembered this from when he flew Videl home. How could be this stupid, what if she made a connection.

"Um, you said you live on Satan Ave.," Gohan made up quickly after he glanced at the street sign.

Videl eyed Gohan suspiciously, she knew that Gohan was hiding something.

After that turn the two could see in the distance the huge mansion owned by the Satan family.

"So, I'll drop you off by the door," Gohan stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Videl explained. A questioning look from her male friend told her to expand on that comment. "My father," Videl began, "Doesn't like me to hang out with boys."

"Ohhh…" Gohan said, "So, where should I drop you off."

"My balcony," Videl suggested.

"Alright," Gohan replied as he drove his vehicle to Videl's balcony, which he had noted the location, "Here we are."

"Thanks you Gohan," Videl smiled, "See you Monday."

"Yeah, bye Videl," Gohan said softly.

Videl started to open the door only to be stopped by a strong arm.

She turned around abruptly to be face to face with Gohan.

Slowly the gap between them grew thinner and thinner until there no longer was one.

Their lips met in a heated kiss that grew more passionate with each second that passed.

Gohan felt his Saiyan side shove all of his human restraints and thought out of his head and completely take control. They finally broke for air, both were panting heavily.

Their foreheads were touching; Videl closed her eyes as Gohan gently caressed her face as she could feel his free hand on the bottom of her shirt.

"Gohan," Videl murmured as she put two fingers over his lips, "This is too fast."

"Okay," he whispered back as he kissed her one last time, this time quicker and not as fiery, "Goodnight."

Videl exited the hover car and descended onto the balcony, she waved at Gohan and opened the French doors to her bedroom. T

he Demi-Saiyan watched her until he saw her walk into the bathroom, and flew off into the night.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a terrible case of writers block, two projects and a week of testing slowing me down for this chapter, but alas here it is. I hope you liked it, it was a lot in one chapter, but I just wanted to get this started. It wasn't my longest but I tried to make it more than 2000 words. That is my goal for each chapter. I know Videl was kind of OCC-ish at the end of the chapter, but they have been friends for a few months already so that's why she is so nice to him. There is going to a WMAT that will follow the series (with Majin Buu) and Goku and Chi-Chi will come back from the dead to visit for one day. So there is going to be some following the series but with a twist. So stay tuned to this, I hope you like this because I do (so far). Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! I really appreciate it. I thank all the people who do review and all my loyal readers. You guys rock.**

**BlueNightGVZ2341**


	8. Choices to be made

Life after deaths

By BlueNightGVZ2341

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did then Gohan would be the main character. :-)

Full Summary: Son Gohan has gone through a lot in his life. Fighting at the age he should have been going to Kindergarten, traveling across the galaxy to fight numerous deadly aliens when he was only seven. Saving the world from Androids when he is a pre-teen, and the death of his father. At such an age the off a father to a young boy is very hard, because that is when you need your father most in your life. The half-breed boy is now thirteen. Recently he had been faced with another tragedy, Gohan's mother, Chi-Chi was pregnant with her second child and shortly after she gave birth to the little boy, she became quiet ill and passed away. Now Gohan must live with his Godmother Bulma and her husband Vegeta in their home in West City. Will Gohan be able to finally be at peace in his new home with this new start?

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

Screaming and chaos was detectable in the air in Satan City this afternoon.

A huge fire had broke out in the Orange Plaza when a cook left his oven mitt on the burner of his gas stove and it caught fire that sent the high quality hotel up like kindling.

Huge waves of flames spat out from the broken windows that had exploded from the heat. Hundreds of people had made it out of building but still many remained.

The fire fighters had their water trying to calm the roaring fire and they were doing their best but still the yellow Jet Chopper appeared to ease situation.

Videl Satan arrived as soon as heard about the disturbance in the city that she had been protecting since she was a young teenager.

Cautiously the co-pilot that was assisting young Miss Satan eased down where the people who were still in need of rescuing gathered. "Videl, I don't think this is such a good idea," the co-pilot, Hogan, stated uneasily.

"I have to help them," Videl explained frantically as she quickly glanced back and forth to his face and at the fiery doom she could be putting herself in.

Throwing caution to the wind Videl jumped out the Chopper and landed on the brittle rooftop.

After hearing Hogan's plea to come back Videl disregarded it and ignored her common sense that was right now agreeing with him. As the raven-haired girl looked forward she saw the group of people huddled together faces' that brighten when they saw her running to try to fix this predicament they had been put in.

"There are children, trapped downstairs, the firefighters can't reach them," one of the men panted his face layered in sweat. Videl nodded and dashed the exit and was greeted at the bottom by a huge wave of smoke that buried itself deep in her lungs.

A few random coughs ridded the thick gas from her throat as she ran down the hall to a room where she heard faint voices. Upon reaching the doorway see saw huddled together much like the others on the roof with quiet whimpers.

"It's okay," Videl began soothingly as she slowly walked into center of the room.

The three children's little faces peeked out from their cocoon positions for the raven-haired crime fighter to see that their faces were tear stained.

Fear engulfed them, as they knew that their fate was evident.

Sympathy flooded Videl's heart, she knew she had to help them. "Come on," she said firmly trying to sound confident in haven of distress.

The three children took her hand as she led them briskly through the corridors of the huge hotel. _"Videl!"_ the crime fighter's head set voiced.

"What is it captain?" Videl asked using her free hand to push the device more into her ear to hear his words better

_"The floor is going to give, you need to get out there now,"_ explained the static words of the chief of police.

"I'm going as quickly as I can," Videl snapped as fear began to take its toll on her. Switching off the head set, Videl relied on her instincts now, still holding firmly to the children's hands.

She followed the path she took before as she saw the grayish sky that the smoke had discolored.

The children followed hastily trying to keep up with the teen that was much faster than they were.

The youngest, who was about five lost his grip and fell to the ground that gave out to the force his little body caused its weak structure.

His scream echoed as he fell, Videl whipped around diving to grab him but missed.

The two other's, who must have been his sister and brother, screams intertwined with his.

Videl felt her heart sink and pounded her fist on the floor that was a little sturdier, but as she lifted up her face she saw the boy being carried by none other that the Gold Fighter.

"It's you," she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

A smirk appeared on his face as he stood on the floor, pulling Videl up to face him.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," he explained sternly as he picked up two of the children while Videl held the last one.

The Gold Fighter led them as they reached the staircase.

Little explosions of flames reached them once in a while but the Gold Fighter protected all of them from its damage.

When they reached the base of the stair the Gold Fighter put the two children on the ledge, instructing them to run out there, then he took the one in Videl's hands and told him to do the same.

He got up there ready to help Videl up. He held his arm out for her to grab.

"Hurry," the Gold Fighter exclaimed as Videl hesitated, "Now!"

Videl took his hand but the floor gave out as before.

"Videl!" he screamed as he dove after her body falling at an uncontrolled pace.

Speeding up Gohan caught her firmly in his arms as he landed on the ground shielding her with his body from the falling wood and glass.

After he stopped feeling the falling remnants he sat up looking directly into Videl's beautiful blue eyes.

His Saiyan side again barked at him to make a move but he ignored it as he helped her up.

"Are you okay?" the Gold Fighter asked as he wiped the dirt that stained her face as he held her chin.

She nodded as she blushed on the inside for the feel of his hands.

"I don't know how I can thank you," Videl explained as he flew her back up to rooftop.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way," the Gold Fighter said slyly.

They then helped all those people to get down safely. "Thanks mister," the youngest of three children they saved said with a toothy smile.

"No problem kid," he said as he nudged his chin with his fist in a playful manner, "I have two brothers your age at home, but you're pretty brave, I don't think I could be as courageous as you when I was your age."

Videl smiled at his relationship with children.

After the three left with their eternally grateful parents the two went off.

"So," the Gold Fighter began, "I see you started to fight crime again. How's your foot?"

"Fine, it's perfectly healed now," Videl explained.

"Well I've been filling in for you, patrolling the city and what not," he stated.

They laughed slightly and then silence filled the air.

"So I should get going," the Gold Fighter explained as he got up, but felt and arm hold him back.

"Wait," Videl's soft voice began, "What's your name?"

"I can't tell you," he said sadly, "I need to keep my identity a secret."

"Why?" she countered back, "I mean you help people, you saved my life and many others, why not let people recognize you for it."

The Gold Fighter shrugged his shoulders, "I guess that never really mattered to me, getting recognition," he paused after receiving a confused look, "Bye Videl."

He flew off leaving Miss Videl alone to ponder her thoughts that filled her mind about the mysterious Gold Fighter.

* * *

The next morning Videl walked briskly down the crowded hallways of Orange Star High. 

She hated crowds, they annoyed her, having to wait for the people who were too slow to move and just congested the already narrow passage for the students.

She was still a bit shaken up about the whole fire thing but she hoped a day of normalcy would change it.

"Hey," Gohan said as he leaned again the locker next to hers.

"Hi," Videl replied before being silenced by a strong pair of lips against hers.

After a squeal of surprise Videl ended the kiss.

"Gohan remember I think we're going too fast," Videl said slowly trying her hardest not to look him in the eyes, "I mean we aren't even dating yet."

"Well we should change that," Gohan said softly holding her hands in his own.

"Are you asking me out?" Videl inquired, not catching the hint the Demi-Saiyan gave her.

"Yeah," Gohan chuckled, "So what do you say?"

"Um," Videl paused, she wouldn't have hesitated yesterday, it just was the Gold Fighter was definitely holding tightly to her thoughts, she had been thinking about him a lot lately.

She wanted to know so much about the gold haired hero because he was so much of a mystery to her.

The half-breed teen frowned at Videl's hesitation.

"Okay, I guess I have my answer," Gohan stated sadly as he walked off.

"Gohan," Videl said quickly running after him, "Yes."

"Really?" Gohan asked.

Videl responded by grabbing Gohan by the back of the head and pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss.

They parted after grabbing a majority of the school population's attention.

"Great," Gohan said beaming as he walked off, "Call me tonight!"

Videl nodded in agreement as she walked to her first class it was with a bit of a bounce in her step.

* * *

When Gohan got home that afternoon Bulma saw the silly grin on his face. 

"Well I guess someone had a good day," Bulma chuckled trying to poke at why he was so happy.

"Yep," Gohan said plainly, his face still inhabited by the smile.

"Care to share?" Bulma asked. "

I'd love to but I need to go train with Vegeta," Gohan said quickly trying to find a way out of the uncomfortable topic for him.

"Vegeta took Goten and Trunks out to the Park, he won't be back for an hour," Bulma explained with a grin that said she was pleased with the way she trapped him.

"Well I have a ton of homework," Gohan lied as he walked off.

After he dropped his stuff off in his room as he ran down the huge hallway leading deeper and deeper into the center of the house the Demi-Saiyan stopped and proceeded to the Gravity room to get in his overdue training for the tournament.

Already Vegeta, Goten and Trunks had agreed to participate and Gohan knew the Vegeta was training close to twenty hours a day, so he needed get to work.

After setting the Gravity to 6000 Gohan lifted his red and blue baseball T-shirt off and went over to the pull up bar that he wanted to start training with.

* * *

A few hours later Gohan still was in the Gravity room, Vegeta had been tired out from the demon duo's reign of terror at the park and was resting in his room. 

A thin layer of sweat covered his entire body as his strenuous training continued. He had raised the gravity up to about 10,000, as he was a Super Saiyan 2.

The little robot pods around him were shooting highly condensed Ki blasts that were about as powerful as Kamehameha Wave.

He was dodging and countering each blast successfully, occasionally getting hit with one.

Over all the noise Gohan's Saiyan hearing heard a ringing of his cell phone.

Gohan froze, he knew exactly who was on the other end, Videl.

After pausing like that Gohan felt a sting of pain run through his body, he just gotten hit with five of the blast.

"Crap!" Gohan muttered under his breath as he rushed to turn of the machine and answer his loud phone.

Moving as quickly as he could Gohan ran actually flew down the hallway but as he reached the doorway to his room he heard fatal words that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Hi this is Capsule Corp. Bulma Briefs speaking."

**

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I thought I would let you know that I had already planned the next eleven Chapters, but I haven't written them yet. Also I hope you guys are ready for the long haul because this is going to be a long story. Thanks to all you readers that review my story, or read them. You guys rock my socks. Remember to review-  
**

**BlueNightGVZ2341 **


	9. Videl knows

Life after deaths

By BlueNightGVZ2341

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ sniff

Chapter Nine:

* * *

Videl froze, Bulma Briefs, she was on the phone with _the_ Bulma Briefs, "Hello, I think I have the wrong number, sorry." 

"Wait," Bulma said quickly, making Videl halt in her process of hanging up the phone, "You're calling to talk to Gohan right?"

The raven-haired girl froze, she was on the phone with Bulma Briefs and she knew Gohan, this was just too weird.

"Um, yes, how do you know Gohan?" Videl replied slowly.

"I'm his guardian, godmother, whatever you want to call it," Bulma answered nonchalantly.

Videl couldn't believe it, Gohan was Bulma's adopted son, why wouldn't he tell her something like that. Gohan ran into the room and snatched the phone away from the overbearing mate of the Saiyan prince.

"Videl?" Gohan asked, checking to make sure she was still there.

"Yeah," Videl answered.

"Sorry about tha-"

"How could you not tell me that Bulma Briefs is you step mother?" Videl snapped her anger bluntly expressed.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. Videl let a long aggravated sigh leave her lips, "Why wouldn't you tell me?" Her tone this time was a lot less angry and more saddened.

"I just-" Gohan began.

But before he could explain himself, "I'm sorry Gohan, I'll have to call you back," Videl explained as she hung up. Gohan sighed as he turned off his phone, a speechless Bulma in front of him.

"Gohan I'm sorr-"

Gohan slowly picked his head up and faced the blue haired scientist, "Here do you want to call any one else and tell them that I'm a half alien _freak_?" Gohan barked as he threw his phone on his bed and stomped out of the room and back to the GR, where a full night of training awaited him.

* * *

The next afternoon Videl wandered the hall aimlessly. 

She didn't know why she was doing this but in her heart she knew that she wanted to find Gohan. While walking down the hall she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Gohan," she moaned as she turned around.

"Um, not even close," Erasa explained with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sorry Erasa," Videl sighed as she rubbed her eye as she yawned.

"You expecting Gohan?" Erasa asked slyly.

"I don't know," Videl said sourly.

"What happened?" Erasa questioned.

Videl was about to explain the whole Bulma situation, but paused, she knew that if Gohan didn't tell anyone he obviously had a reason.

"We just had a little tiff," Videl explained vaguely.

"Oh you'll be over it soon, every relationship goes through little things like that," Erasa chirped as the females walked to their next class.

As they entered Videl's eyes automatically drifted to Gohan's seat where the Demi-Saiyan sat anxiously awaiting her arrival. Erasa and

Videl walked over to the two males as Gohan and Sharpener engaged in a conversation about the tournament, that Gohan was half heartily paying attention to, his mind on much more relevant things.

"Hey Erasa, hey Videl," the longhaired jock smirked as they two girls sat down in the middle of the two gentlemen.

Gohan reached for Videl's hand under the desk, which she did not resist for him to hold it.

She loved how the warmth of his hand's felt against hers and how gently he stroked them, like they were precious and fragile and needed to be handled with care.

Their moment however was abruptly interrupted by the teachers slamming over a large pile of books on the desk. "Good afternoon class," she said with a genuine voice.

A few scattered responses replied back before the teacher began talking about their lesson.

The Demi-Saiyan however ignored them as he gazed at Videl's fine features.

"Mr. Son!" the teacher snapped after several attempts to grab the half-breed teen's attention. "Huh?" Gohan dumbly replied as he whipped his head to see the teacher's fuming expression.

"Would you help pass out the books or are you going to continue to stare at Miss Satan?" she snapped bitterly.

"Sorry ma'am," he said quickly as he walked towards that front of the room, many snickers he caught as he passed.

Gohan passed out the wobbly stack of books as Videl watched him with interest, even at this trivial task.

She was so distracted by the Demi-Saiyan she didn't realize that he watch was going off until Erasa pointed it out to her.

After a nervous laugh Videl answered it, "What is it Captain?"

_"Videl the Red Shark gang is at the Mayor's office and is holding him hostage, they say they won't let him go until they fight your father," _Videl's wrist communicator explained.

"I'll be right there Captain," Videl explained as she stood up and ran down the steps of the classroom. "May I be excused ma'am?" Videl asked before she darted out of the classroom, the teacher was about to protest but Videl ran out too quickly.

"Thank you." Gohan took head to this message as he came up with an excuse to get out of there to help Videl. "Ma'am can I please go to the nurse I don't feel good," Gohan made up as he held his stomach in agony.

"Yes go ahead Gohan, just don't throw up in the hall," the teacher said in disgust as she waved him off with the back of her hand.

"Thank you ma'am," Gohan groaned as he left out the door.

As soon as he was far enough away he ran down the hall and out the door and then he took to the sky. He flew as fast as he could and when Videl's chopper came into view he transformed into his alter ego, the Gold Fighter.

He sped up and flew steadily with the yellow vehicle as he looked in at its driver.

Being a Super Saiyan was not smart when he was around Videl, it tripled his instincts if not more, he could go too far when he was like that.

Videl looked to her left to see the Gold Fighter staring at her intently, she smiled as she went faster in her Jet. Gohan followed never letting her go in front of him or behind him.

Finally after their staring contest Videl began to land and the Gold Fighter followed suit. After putting her vehicle in its capsule Videl and the Gold Fighter arrived at the Mayor's office.

In the distance they could see a huge man with his arm holding they mayor in a headlock.

"Videl-" the mayor began but his last words were incomprehensible as another man hit him with the back of his gun.

"Well, well little girl I see your daddy sent you instead," the biggest man, probably the leader, began.

"My father is a very busy man, so if you want to fight him, you'll have to go through me first," Videl growled. "Well then get your father out here because I will make quick work of you," the leader said with a thick accent.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that," Videl snapped as he charged towards the leader.

The leader just dropped into a guard as he waited for her to come closer.

When she was only a few feet away the leader grabbed her arm and flung her into some bushes that outlined the perimeter of the lawn. "Videl, no!" both the mayor and the Gold Fighter said in unison.

"Now bring on the man that saved the world from Cell," the boss laughed evilly.

"You want to fight that guy that saved the world from Cell huh?" the Gold Fighter, who was now a Super Saiyan 2, asked dangerously. "What do you want kid?" one of the smaller guys barked.

"Can it Slim Jim," the boss demanded, "Sorry what I did to your girlfriend but she was in the way." Gohan felt anger rise up in him, "Well this is the fight you wanted, you're going to get it," he whispered bitterly as he fazed out and reappeared behind the leader sending a sharp round house to his jaw.

The leader spun around and crashed to the ground, a thin trail of blood marking where the Gold Fighter had kicked him. The other members of the gang pulled out their weapons, all pointing towards the half-breed teen.

"You're going to pay for that," Jimbo, a medium built man, growled as he pulled the trigger of his gun.

Swiftly reacting, the Gold Fighter caught the bullet behind his back as he casually dropped it. All the men began to become nervous. "I can take it from here," a feminine voice explained from behind.

"Videl?" Gohan questioned as he saw Videl limping to walk towards the leader.

"Oh I guess that little girl has more fight in her than we though," the boss stated mockingly as he began laughing, the rest of his gang joining in as Videl glared at them as she quickened her pace as she did a flying side kick to the oblivious leader.

When her boot made contact with his jaw he stumbled back a bit, a footprint firmly accented in his face.

Videl landed as she got ready for his next move, but was taken off guard when he was chuckling.

He rotated his neck as several faint cracks were heard, but returned his focus back to the daughter of the champ with an evil sneer plastered on, as the attack had no affect on him.

Videl growled, she hated being mocked by people and charged back, determined to clear any amusement from his face.

He grunted as she made contact with several fierce kicks and punches but none seemed to do any damage.

From the sidelines the Gold Fighter watched in awe as Videl continued her pursuit of the leader.

To say the least he was impressed, but decided that she didn't need his help.

He now changed his attention to the mayor who was still being held hostage under the four other gang members.

After fazing himself behind the enemy lines he appeared next to the two gangsters, that were stunned by the Houdini like entrance he made. Before they could pull out their weapons the Gold Fighter hit them both over the head with his fists as they collapsed in front of him.

"Thank you young man," the mayor stated in astonishment.

"It was nothing sir, are you okay?" the Gold Fighter asked as he began untying the ropes they had firmly wrapped around his wrists.

"Back off kid," one of the two remaining gangsters warned as he pulled out a large gun.

Gohan used his strength and broke the ropes. "I warned you," the gangster barked as he fired the weapon as a missile like bullet came shooting out of its holder.

The mayor cringed expecting to be before the mercy of King Yemma very soon, but the Gold Fighter held out his hand and stopped the bullet right in its tracks and surprisingly it went back towards the gangster.

He stumbled back, as he knew the timer on it was about to go out but sadly the explosion engulfed him and when it cleared revealed an unconscious man.

The Gold Fighter smirked, pleased with himself as he broke the remaining binds on the mayor's wrist. The mayor stood up quickly after being released as the police escorted him to their car, so he would be safe.

"I got you," the Gold Fighter heard the boss snap as he held Videl in a head lock, she began struggling frantically trying to get loose from the man.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted as he ran to help her.

"Get off me," Videl barked as she elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to double over and release her. The Gold Fighter skidded to stop.

"That's it," the leader growled to himself as he pulled out a gun aiming dead center at Videl's head, "You are getting your father out here now."

The raven-haired girl looked palely at the black revolver that was focused at her.

The television crews that surrounded the scene kept recording as the only remaining gangster made his threat.

"If Mr. Satan doesn't get his ass out here in five minutes his little girl is going to be blown to bits."

"Hold it right there," one of the junior cops barked as he held nervously held out his own gun to the boss of the gang.

The boss was easily twice the size of the junior cop, which made him even more uncomfortable.

The leader of the gang smirked, "Fine go ahead, shoot me, but how do you know you won't miss and hit the little girl," he inquired grabbing Videl around the neck with his arm and holding her up in the air.

Before the junior cop or the leader of the gang could do anything the giant holding Videl dropped her and fell on the ground like a rock.

Blood seeped out his head where a huge gash was made. Videl looked and saw the Gold Fighter holding his fingers up and looking dead on the gangster.

"Is he-" Videl questioned as she looked back to the Gold haired warrior.

He nodded, "Yes. Yes he is."

The daughter of the champ was still speechless, "How did you?"

"It is something I've always been able to do," the Gold Fighter explained vaguely.

Deep inside Gohan had no idea why he killed someone, that wasn't in his nature but something was telling him deep inside himself to kill him.

He had only remembered this feeling when someone he cared for was attacked or was in danger. Like when Freiza attacked Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta.

Also when the Junior Cells were beating up his friends and family, he couldn't take that. This time however was different, this man wasn't that dangerous like the evil Android and Space Tyrant, he was just a guy with a gun.

This puzzled the Demi-Saiyan but he felt no remorse, which was odd, he had just taken a life and it didn't bother him.

"I should get going," the Gold Fighter stated.

"No," Videl shouted from across the lawn of the Mayor's office.

Her tone then grew soft, "Don't leave."

She walked off to the side of the building where they could be alone and not under the visible microscope of the press.

Unknowingly they walked closer to each other until they were within inches of each.

"Videl-" the Gold Fighter began seriously but was cut off by two fingers place on his lips, in the familiar way Videl did with him that night in the Hover Car.

They were so close now that Videl could feel his breath on her face. Some how this was familiar to her, like she had been this close to him before.

Her heart began to pound out of her chest as his hand traced the delicate features of her face.

Gohan felt weird while doing this, he was making Videl cheat on him but his Saiyan instinct were much more in control when he was a Super Saiyan so he didn't mind.

Each new spot on Videl's face he touched she felt shivers run down her spin, being touched by him was like nothing else she had ever felt. Now instead of touching her face he lined it gently kisses.

The raven-haired girl closed her eyes as she felt him become closer and closer to her lips. She cursed at him in her head as he tortured her by making her wait for the contact she begged for.

"Kiss me," she demanded in a whisper.

He obeyed as he pulled her head to his.

After the Gold Fighter touched her lips with his tongue she opened her mouth to intensify the already heated kiss.

Finally after the long battle of tug-o-war the Saiyan half of Son Gohan triumphed over the less superior human side as he latched his arms onto her hips to pull hers up to his.

Just then Gohan's Saiyan hearing heard the snickering of someone and the click of a camera. Abruptly Gohan pulled away from Videl and directed his attention to where he heard someone.

Immediately Videl looked over to where the Gold Fighter was looking.

There were two men who were obviously paparazzi, who both had cameras in their hands.

As soon as they noticed the two teens looking at them they ran away.

"Oh my god," Videl whispered her hand going over her mouth. The Gold Fighter clenched his fists as began running after them.

The two men continued running and then hopped into their car where they floored the vehicle to make a quicker get away.

Gohan saw the men drive away and jumped to become airborne to catch up with them.

As the Demi-Saiyan scanned the road he made sure it was empty before he made his blunt statement of privacy.

He powered up as his Gold aura erupted around the still Super Saiyan Gohan. He began to close in on the two men who ever so often would turn around to check if they were being followed.

"Sint look out!" the man in the passenger side barked as the driver whipped around before screeching to a stop by the Saiyan hand of the Gold Fighter.

"I-I-it's you!" both of the guys stuttered at once.

"Yeah," the Gold Fighter snapped dangerously, "I think you have something that belongs to me."

Both the guys looked at the cameras beside them.

"That's it," the Demi-Saiyan sneered in pleasure at making the two men nervous.

"Would you mind giving it back to me?"

"Umm," both of the paparazzi started in unison.

"Don't bother giving it me, I'll get it," the Gold Fighter smirked as he punched a hole right through the windshield as he grabbed the cameras.

Then as the two men were staring in awe they watched as Gohan crushed the cameras with his bare hands and dropped the remnants of the former cameras.

"That's all I needed," the Gold Fighter explained casually as he jumped back into the air where he flew away leaving the terrified guys. As the Gold Fighter made it to the outskirts of Satan City he turned back into Son Gohan.

Then to protect his innocence Gohan grabbed his cell phone and dialed Erasa's number.

After a few seconds of the monotone ring the bubbly blonde's voice chirped a greeting.

"Hey Erasa," Gohan replied with the best fake sick voice he could muster.

"Hey Gohan how are feeling, I guess you got sent home didn't you?" Erasa replied.

"Yeah, I was calling wondering what the homework was for our last class," Gohan explained as he threw a cough in there.

"Oh Gohan you sound awful," Erasa exclaimed sympathetically, " I hope you are laying down right now."

"Something like that," Gohan lied, "So what is the homework." "Oh yeah," Erasa giggled, "We need to read the first two chapters in that book that you handed out and write a summary on it."

"That's it?" Gohan inquired surprised, usually that teacher is brutal with the homework load.

"That's it," Erasa confirmed.

"Feel better Gohan."

"Thanks," Gohan said as he said good bye and hung up.

This was the perfect excuse for him to go over Videl's house to continue their earlier… little interaction.

* * *

Over at the Satan Mansion Videl had just sneaked in on the terrace to not be seen by any of the maids or the butler that lined all the entrances other than that one. 

Then taking the back stairs she made it up to her room, still unnoticed. She was more than relieved when she made it there, she wanted to ponder the thoughts that right now consumed her. S

he couldn't help feel guilty about Gohan. She had just made out with the Gold Fighter and she was going out with Gohan.

It was just, when she was kissing the Gold Fighter it was nothing like kissing Gohan.

He had so much more passion and was so strong.

Gohan had never saved her before and sure he was well built but he couldn't fly. "Hey there," a voice from her balcony greeted.

Videl turned around to see Gohan perched on the windowsill.

"Hi," Videl laughed nervously.

"I got you your homework," Gohan explained as he pulled a book from behind his back.

"Thanks Gohan," Videl said as she grabbed the books from his hand.

She tried again to get the books after the Demi-Saiyan again refused to hand over the book.

"Gohan come on," she sighed as she began tugging harder. The half-breed teen chuckled at the expense of the raven-haired beauty.

"Fine," Videl grumbled, "I'll call Erasa for the homework."

"Hey," Gohan smirked as he grabbed her arm, "Why the sourpuss?" "Sorry, I just had a bad day," Videl stated sourly.

"Here," Gohan smiled as he pulled Videl's face close to his.

"Gohan," Videl exclaimed as she pulled away, "I have to be honest." The Demi-Saiyan stopped and gave her his complete attention.

"Gohan," Videl began as she averted her gaze from him, "I care about you, but I-I-I can't do this." "

What?" the half-breed teen inquired.

"I think we should be _just_ friends."

"Why? What happened?" Gohan asked, even though he asked, he knew why, the Gold Fighter.

"I've found someone else, Gohan," Videl explained bluntly.

"Oh," Gohan replied, trying to act surprised. "I'm sorry, I really do care about you Gohan, but I think this is for the best," Videl stated sadly.

"Okay," Gohan said as he turned around and left through the window. Videl watched him leave and felt a stray tear roll down her face.

Gohan walked down the street where Videl's mansion was located for a little while before he noticed he was alone. After continuing walking for a little while Gohan decided he should fly.

* * *

"Hey Gohan," the two boy Demi-Saiyans chirped as the frustrated Gohan stomped through the door. "Dad's looking for you," Trunks explained in an amused tone. 

Gohan ignored them as he walked off to his room. As the Demi-Saiyan continued to walk down the hall Vegeta was visible at the other end.

"You know if I'm going to be in this stupid tournament I need a good fighter as my punching bag," Vegeta sneered. "You know," Bulma began as she stepped out the lab, "We should tell the others, I mean what fun is a tournament without the old gang." "Well I guess they would be a better fight with them than the jokes on this planet," Vegeta scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you think Gohan?" Bulma asked as she took off her lab jacket and hung it up on the hook by the door. The Demi-Saiyan shrugged, "I guess it would be cool." Bulma smiled, "Then why don't you go and tell them about it."

"Why not," Gohan sighed as he dumped his bag on the chair that was next to him.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Gohan explained as he pulled his jacket back on as he waved bye to Vegeta and Bulma. Using the nearest exit Gohan jumped out of the window and flew towards his first stop, Kami's lookout.

* * *

Deep in the desert, far from any city, town or village a white ship sat conspicuously on the sand, an 'M' emblem placed in the dead center. 

The craft looked like it had not been there long, as the ground around it looked recently disturbed. A long sickening cackled could be heard just inside the door as it slowly opened.

When the creatures inside slowly stepped out the light grazed their faces.

There were five of them.

Two of them were both bald and had white skin, they both wore navy except the larger of the two had spandex that covered up to his mid thigh and turned into a muscle shirt.

The smaller of two wore a smile pair of navy Gi pants. Next there were the other three that all looked like aliens.

The largest one had deep red skin, a widow's peak of pitch-black hair that was in the middle of his two large horns coming from his head.

He wore a scowl and was clad in a white and blue cape and matching shirt and pants.

Then there was a creature dressed in armor; his head was quite large as it extended about a good two feet from his face.

His face was yellow but the armor around him was white and black. Last of all was a very short creature and wore a sneer that looked pure evil.

His skin was putrid yellow green and had an orange and blue outfit with a white belt that had an 'M' in the center that looked identical to the ship's.

That 'M' also was centered in each of the other four's heads. It was obvious that the smallest of them all was controlling the show. "You two know what the plan is," the smallest one barked at the humans.

"Yes Master Babidi," they replied confidently.

A slow menacing grin appeared on Babidi's face, "Excellent, return immediately, the process must begin now!"

The two bowed and blasted off into the sky.

The remaining three waited until the two were completely gone before the red skinned creature spoke, "Master Babidi, do you really think that _those_ two can complete this? Can you really trust them with _that_ _much_ pure energy?"

"Dabura," Babidi snapped, "Are you questioning me?"

"N-n-no, M-ma-aster Babidi, I just thought, it would be so much more effective if I retrieve that pure energy for you," Dabura stuttered.

"I sent Summovitch and Yamu for a reason, if I wanted to I would have sent you," Babidi spat to his minion with venom in his voice.

"Yes Master Babidi," Dabura said obediently as he bowed as he followed his short yellow master back into ship. "Come Dabura, we need to start the preparations," Babidi instructed.

"Master Babidi, wait for me," the alien in white armor, Pui-Pui exclaimed quickly chased after them not wanting to be left out of the scheming.

* * *

On Kami's lookout Piccolo sat meditating on the tile as he felt his old student's arrival, the green Namek also felt the traveling of the two minions of Babidi flying towards the nearest city. 

"Do you feel them Piccolo," Dende inquired the older Namek.

"Yes I do Dende," the old guardian of the earth replied as he stood up.

"What are their intentions?" Dende asked with a serious tone.

"I am not sure," Piccolo explained with his eyes closed, "Only time will tell."

**

* * *

End of Chapter Nine**

**A/N: What do you think? Anyway the next chapter will go up as soon I can write it and get it up. Once again thank you for all the wonderful reviews I received. Please check the next chapter there is going to be a lot going on in it! So please R&R. You guys rock my socks…**

**BlueNightGVZ2341**


	10. One in the same

**Life after deaths**

**By BlueNightGVZ2341**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ :'(

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Yamu," Spopvitch barked as they flew towards the next city. The smaller of the two gazed at his counterpart. "He might be in this city," Spopvitch suggested. 

Yamu checked the energy reader, it was motionless, "No we need to keep going, we can't waste time, Master Babidi needs us back immediately with the pure energy."

"We should go to the fighting tournament Babidi mentioned, there has to be strong fighters there."

"What part of getting back immediately are you not getting through your thick skull Spopvitch!" Yamu barked, "That damn tournament is in two months from now we need to get the blasted energy now!"

They continued flying leaving that city behind and proceeding to the next closest one, Satan City.

* * *

"Good morning my young…scholars," the homeroom teacher began as he started scanning the room to note any absent students on the attendance card. 

"So Videl what are you doing after school?" Erasa inquired as she turned towards her best friend.

"Nothing really," Videl replied half heartily, "Just homework and training for the tournament."

After finishing her sentence Videl took the time to take a quick glance at Gohan.

She noted that he was simply gazing out the window.

She felt a wave of guilt hit her right now, what made it worse was she was beginning to think that breaking up with him was a vain idea.

It had been two weeks since she had broken Gohan's heart and over the countless times she was called by the police he never showed up.

To make matters worse the whole school heard about her and Gohan breaking up and all the girls made no attempt to hide the acknowledge of the fact.

Many girls that held a mutual grudge against Videl or were just jealous of her being Hercule Satan's daughter would flirt with Gohan right in front of her or tell her how stupid she was to let a guy like him get away.

And lately they had taken a fancy to telling their friends of how they were going to go to the movies with Gohan or something like that, with of course having Miss. Satan right there.

Those testimonies of course were all false, but overlooking them was beginning to be harder and harder. Ignoring the fact as blunt as her stupidity was overbearing in the truth of it.

Now conversation with Gohan was as rare as now going down the hall and not receiving a glare from a girl who had an interest in Gohan or a smirk in a belittling fashion.

Several times Videl considered crawling back to Gohan saying how sorry she was and hoping they could be together again.

That could never happen because of her father's genes in her, the stubborn pride held by all of the Satan's forced the raven-haired beauty to 3 about such an attempt to reconcile.

She then realized she was staring at the Demi-Saiyan when he turned around and intertwining their gazes.

Kicking herself for doing that silent gawking Videl looked away and turned to face the front of the room. Gohan followed suit as he glanced at the teacher but he tuned him out.

His mind was right now wrapped around a certain raven-haired crime fighter who had become smitten with his alter ego. On numerous occasions he felt the urge the urge to empty his soul about everything he had kept from Videl.

However he held back, Gohan right now had a well working façade of disdain towards Videl, which had at times even he fooled, he hated himself for it, doing such a thing like that went against his morals and his pride.

After they broke up Gohan had retired the Gold Fighter, hoping that without him the Super Saiyan hero could stop interfering more than it already was.

Proud of that decision, maybe Videl would forget about him and they could be together again.

However that wouldn't work either, then he would have to go back to lying, he couldn't do that to her, maybe he was destined to be alone for the remainder of his life.

For Videl to be happy he would do whatever the cost. Gohan tuned back into class when the teacher was assigning homework. To Gohan this was best time to pay attention.

Over the few months he had gone to Orange Star High he concluded that it was a waster of time. He never would peruse his mother's dream of him being a scholar, the Demi-Saiyan actually was considering dropping out of High School after the tournament was over.

"Guess you kind of dosed out there, huh?" Erasa teased as the class dismissed.

"Yeah I guess I did," Gohan replied blankly as he walked towards his locker.

"Don't worry Gohan, you didn't miss a thing," Sharpener chuckled as the two blonde haired friends of Gohan waited for him at his locker.

Videl nonetheless kept going to her next class, it wasn't with any of them anyway, why should she bother waiting? As the raven-haired teen kept walking she heard laughter come from the trio. Her jealousy flared but she kept it well hidden as she continued walking.

* * *

"Here it is Spopvitch, Satan City," Yamu spat, as the two stood perched on the top of a building. "Hercule Satan lives in this city, we should get his energy," Spopvitch barked as he began cracking his neck. 

"You mean the guy that beat you in the last tournament?" Yamu inquired darkly.

Spopvitch laughed menacingly, "It's perfect, we can crush him and help Master Babidi." They two sneered as they jumped off the building and off to pay a visit to famous afro-haired fighter.

* * *

"Damn," Videl whispered under her breath as she ran down the hall to her next class, which conveniently was on the other side of the school and she only had two minutes to get there. 

Hastily Videl rounded the corner and ended up running into what felt like a metal door.

"Crap," Videl whined as she lay on the ground in pain.

When she looked up she saw staring into her beautiful blue eyes was Gohan.

"I'm so sorry Videl," Gohan explained as he extended his arm for her to grasp.

She took it as she continued to look at the half-breed teen.

"I feel really bad Vi," Gohan sighed as he picked up her books that had been lost from her grasp in the fall.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Videl exclaimed as he took the outstretched offering of her books, "I mean it was my fault, I should have been looking."

"I should have too," Gohan put in, acting less tense having the little incident shrugged off.

"I should get-" Videl began but was silenced by Gohan's mesmerizing gaze.

They were both silent for a few minutes before Videl felt her hands become enclosed in his own.

The space between them became less and less noticeable as both the teens felt that urge to shout out their apologies and to come clean with their feelings.

Their faces were so close now that Videl could feel his breath on her soft skin.

She sealed her eyes shut in anticipation but the desired kiss never came, she reopened her brilliant blue eyes to see Gohan backing up.

"What's wrong," the raven-haired beauty inquired.

"You said there was someone else," Gohan explained grimly as he slid his hands in his back pockets.

Then it hit Videl, the time to come clean was now and she was screaming at herself to do so, "Um," was all that came out.

"Is there?" he asked, so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

Videl kept shouting in her head, _No. Not anymore, it's only you, I lov-_.

Those words, the three little words that she wanted to shout from the rooftops but couldn't because there wasn't truth in them.

She did have strong feelings for Gohan, but she didn't know if it was love and she couldn't lie saying that she still didn't care for the Gold Fighter.

The fact of the matter is she was confused.

The decision between the two young suitors was too much for the poor girl. Both handsome, good bodies (she assumed that the Gold Fighter wasn't a scrawny guys considering his strength) and each of them were incredibly irresistible for the raven-haired girl.

Those qualities brought young Videl to her quandary at the moment, oh how she wished she could be with both. Gohan on one hand was kind, handsome, and brilliant; contrary to how he liked to doze off in class but he did get straight A's on his papers.

The Gold Fighter was similar yet quiet different, he was strong and brave, kind, heroic.

He also had a sense of adventure to him, which she herself had, and to top it all off he was one hell of a kisser, not to say Gohan wasn't but with him there was so much more passion. "I-I-I," Videl stuttered as Gohan's eye contact began diminishing.

"I'm sorry Videl, this is," he paused as he stared at the ceiling as a groan expressed the struggle he was having in his own head.

"This is stupid, you obviously aren't sure about what you want," Gohan explained, "I'll make the decision for you Videl."

She paused, awaiting the finishing of the statement.

He sighed as he faced his back to her, "Choose him."

Videl froze, she opened her mouth to say something but only a sigh of her own could be heard.

"If that is what you want," she replied softly.

"No Videl," he shot back, still not facing her now teary face as he began to walk away, "It's what you want."

Those words echoed through her mind, they hurt much worse than that bullet going into her foot, a pain to which she had just gotten over the trauma of.

Videl finally turned around and walked towards her next class, the concern of being late was no longer burdening her.

* * *

"The yearbook club meeting will be postponed until tomorrow where we will meet in the gymnasium. Also the Varsity boys lacrosse team will not be playing against North City High after school today. That is all of the afternoon announcements, have a good rest of the day," the principal said as the P.A. system turned off. 

As soon as the announcements were finished all the students stood up and grabbed their books and headed towards their lockers, to get out of Orange Star High for the few hours of time they were granted between the beginning and end of the school day.

The half-breed teen proceeding as normal to his locker, his cell phone pressed against his ear as he was talking to Bulma.

"I'm going right now to talk to the principal Bulma," Gohan sighed.

He opened up the lock to his locker as he pulled his bag out from the metal hook it rested upon.

"I'm sorry but I have to," he explained dully. On the other end Bulma was screaming at him for asking for her permission to drop out.

The tournament, Videl and numerous other things had accumulated on the Demi-Saiyan as his decision to drop out of High School. Videl infatuated him so endlessly that being around her made the fact they could never be together as blunt as death.

He loved her, a thing he thought he could never do after the death of his parents came true.

Vegeta's training had opened the young Saiyan's eyes to fighting in a whole new way, he taught him so much about the Saiyan heritage that he almost became more familiar to it than the human ways.

The prince had once told him, _"Love, an emotion foreign to Saiyan's will beat in your heart one day. Your human side will embrace, but your Saiyan half will hold back. However even though it will be a weakness in battle it can arouse your spirit like when you fought Cell, and it is then your greatest weapon."_

Hearing that play back in the young Demi-Saiyan's mind brought up Videl immediately.

What Vegeta had told him was true, even him, who was undoubtedly the bitterest person in the galaxy about fifteen years ago had found love and raised a child with that woman.

He would probably give his life for her, though he didn't care to admit it.

The half-breed teen hoped one day that he would have someone like Vegeta had.

_"Gohan, I can't believe you, you're not going to drop out, do you hear me,"_ Bulma snapped on the other end.

"Understand, this is going to be for my own good," Gohan explained calmly.

_"Gohan, I don't think that you should fight for a living, you have so much more potential than that. Chi-Chi, all those years she taught you and tutored yo-"_

"How dare you bring them up," the Demi-Saiyan roared in the mouth piece, "Why would you even think of mentioning her."

Videl just then happened to be walking by, she saw Gohan's fit of anger towards whom ever was on the other end.

Even considering the things they had gone through recently, she couldn't help but think that the 'her' Gohan was talking about was herself.

"Forget it," Gohan spat back to the other end, "We'll just do it after the tournament."

The raven-haired crime fighter watched as Gohan hung up his phone and slammed his locker shut as he walked towards the front door.

* * *

Videl strolled down the streets casually, her father was on vacation so there was no rush to get home. 

Finally she had a break from training non-stop, all she had to do was be home before 10:00 o'clock just so the butler and maids wouldn't worry. She continued to walk down the street as she looked up.

Suddenly she saw two navy blurs zoom through the sky and swoop down to land in the middle of the street.

The raven-haired beauty observed the two men. Both looked somewhat troublesome but Videl ignored them as she continued walking.

"Help!"

The raven-haired crime fighter whipped around to see the two men attacking someone with the needle like thing in the alley.

She ran over and kicked the bigger of the two sharply in the head, surprisingly turning it all the way around.

Videl landed and stared in disgust at the damage she had caused.

Spopvitch fell to the ground like a lead weight. His body was motionless as the grotesque scene of his inverted head had both Videl and the man they had attacked repulsed.

"Get up," Yamu barked nonchalantly, "Get up, this girl is much stronger than him."

Immediately Spopvitch got up and grabbed with both hands his reversed head and pulled it up and snapped it back into place.

"Oh my god," Videl gasped under her breath. "Grab her," Yamu demanded.

The giant minion of Babidi grabbed Videl into bear hug as she struggled to break free.

"Let go of me," Videl growled as she continued her struggle.

"Hold her still," the smaller of the two villains ordered.

"I'm trying, she won't stay still," Spopvitch grunted as he tightened his grip.

Videl tried screaming but the brute enclosed her mouth with his giant hand.

The energy collector finally pierced Videl's soft skin in her side.

The raven-haired beauty's muffled screams became more and more loud and agonizing.

"Get off of her," a deep voice demanded harshly as a foot landed square in the cheek of Spopvitch. Videl collapsed against the brick wall of the alley, all the energy that would enable her to move.

She looked up to see who her savior was.

"Gold Fighter," she said softly.

"Videl," The Gold Fighter said soothingly as he held her up in his arms, "Don't worry, I'll get you help as soon as I finish these guys."

Videl smiled as she closed her eyes while Gohan set her down gently.

"It's him," The Gold Fighter heard Spopvitch exclaim.

"The reader is going off the scale!" Yamu gasped. Before the Gold Fighter could react, surprisingly Spopvitch locked Gohan with his two arms, but before Gohan could easily break out of it Yamu stabbed him with the energy collector.

Suddenly the Demi-Saiyan felt all strength flood out of him into whatever that collector was.

"Gold Fighter," Videl said weakly as she witnessed in horror someone she thought to be invincible at the mercy of two goons who looked like they were stripping the life from him.

Screams echoed through the alley, but all the bystanders who beheld this did nothing.

Videl continuously tried now to get up, but each time she collapsed back to the dusty dirt ground.

"Get all of it Yamu!" Spopvitch instructed as his grip tightened on the helpless Demi-Saiyan.

Then suddenly the energy collector began glowing as the Gold Fighter's screams began more agonizing.

Finally to Gohan's realization, he was about to turn back to his normal state, which is exactly what happened and to Videl's bewilderment saw that the two suitors she had struggled with her feelings with turned out to be one in the same.

"Gohan," the raven-haired beauty gasped as she saw the Demi-Saiyan land on the ground next to her.

"Master Babidi will be very pleased with us," Yamu sneered as they stared at Gohan's motionless body before them.

Spopvitch began laughing dangerously, "That was like taking candy from a baby."

The two blasted off and then all the people who witnessed the event came over and checked to make sure that the two were okay.

One of them dialed an ambulance to take both Videl and Gohan to a hospital.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**

**A/N: Crappy ending to the chapter but the next chapter will be a lot better. Sorry about the energy collector thing, I'm not really sure of the real name of it. I did however fix Spopvitch's name, I think I spelled it right this time but I hope you liked it! The next chapter I already started working on so hopefully it'll be up before this week is over. I would also I like to say that in the next few chapter the rating will go up to T. I hope that won't turn any of you off to my story:(. I really appreciate you reviewing my story, Miss Satan and I hope you review this Chapter too! You guys rock my socks. R&R plz**

**BlueNightGVZ2341 **


	11. Confrontations aren't always easy

Life after deaths

* * *

By BlueNightGVZ2341 

A/N: Hi again I finally updated please enjoy this chapter and read the authors note at the end 

Disclaimer: It's called Fanfiction, that mean I don't own it, okay?

* * *

Chapter Eleven: 

_"Videl?"_

_The Demi-Saiyan saw the raven-haired beauty stare at him; her eyes were cold and bitter. "I'm sorry about-" the half-breed explained as he took a step closer to Videl. She backed up, "You jerk, you lied to me! You made me feel like a fool, how could you toy with my emotions like that?" she inquired sharply her words sent daggers that felt worse than that being stabbed by those two goons._

_"I-I-I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry?" she spat, "You can't have anyone get close to you can you? You ruin everyone's life because of it. First your father, because of you he died, then your mother. She died because of the loss of her husband led her to depression, **again** your fault."_

_The Demi-Saiyan's heart began to pound harder, these words felt like poison to him._

_"You left your brother without parents, then you burdened Bulma with taking care of you for all those years."_

_Unknowingly Gohan felt warm tears burn his eyes as a few crawled down his face._

_"I never want to see you again."_

_His knees became weak as he collapsed to the ground. The pain that was the worst was the truth in her words; it was true, all true._

_It was his entire fault, **everything**, he caused the word pain._

* * *

Gohan felt a hand tightening around his forearm. It began to grow tighter. Finally the pain made him sit bolt upright, clutching his mangled arm to his torso. His strength had obviously not returned to him yet. However he must have gained enough back to come back into consciousness. 

He looked over to see Bulma and Vegeta standing in his hospital room with him.

"What's the matter brat?" Vegeta demanded, "You were shaking and muttering thing in your sleep."

"I-I-I," Gohan stuttered, it was all a dream?

It felt so real to him, all the words Videl was saying felt like she was right there. That probably would be what happened when their paths eventually crossed again.Oh, how he loathed that fact.

She would be furious at him lying to her, making her feel like an idiot.

He was a damn fool to think that she would never find out, to have the aura of confidence like that was a figure in his naïve imagination.

"I had a bad dream," Gohan explained vaguely, he didn't want to worry them, at least Bulma, with the details.

"Well you've been through a lot today kid, you should rest," the blue haired scientist said gently.

"Bulma," Vegeta said, but not in his usual gruff tone, "Could I talk to Gohan for a minute, in private?"

"Um, sure Vegeta, I'll be outside talking to the doctors," Bulma said in a confused tone as she exited the room, she was as genuinely as surprised as Gohan at the use of her name.

"Vegeta," Gohan began as the Prince gave the Demi-Saiyan his full attention, "As tempting as this may be, please don't punch me right now." _(Thank you Kitty86 for your idea)_.

Vegeta snickered quietly, "Well, it is quite tempting, it'd be hilarious to see your ass fly across the room."

"Yeah, it would be the first time you're stronger than me in a while," Gohan chuckled weakly.

"Watch your mouth brat," Vegeta warned in his smug tone, "Or your ass **will** be flying soon."

After the Saiyan Prince finished his last sentence the tone of the room changed. There was a pause and it was so quiet the sound of pin dropping could be heard.

"How did they attack you Gohan?"

"I don't know, after I landed a kick right in the one guy's face I felt frozen, I couldn't move at all," the Demi-Saiyan explained, the memory of that last encounter was still fresh on the young Saiyan's mind.

"Why do you think they attacked you?" the Saiyan prince inquired, this obviously disturbed him. "I'm not sure, they did say that 'It's him,' do you think they were looking for me?" Gohan questioned, he was perplexed as well.

"I don't know," Vegeta admitted he paused for a minute letting his sentence hang and then began walking towards the door, "Here, you rest, Bulma will be in a few minutes."

"Wait," the half-breed called out to the Prince, "Get _two_ Senzu beans."

Vegeta nodded in response and continued walking. After he left Gohan obeyed Vegeta's last command and laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes to see if he good get some rest.

"Vegeta where are you going?" Bulma snapped as she ran after her husband. "It doesn't matter, just keep an eye on Gohan," the Saiyan Prince instructed. "Can you at least tell me what's going on?" Bulma insisted. "I'll explain later, just promise me you'll watch him," Vegeta persisted. Bulma nodded as she watched Vegeta run down the hall, wondering what in the world was going on now.

The Saiyan Prince flew as fast as his body would allow him to go; a white shining aura around him brightened the darkness of the night.

He was heading towards the lookout to talk to Piccolo about what happened to Gohan, this was troubling the Pureblooded Saiyan deeply, especially since Gohan was the strongest of all of them.

As Vegeta continued flying he flew upward as the tall pole informed him that he was getting close. The Ki of Piccolo and the earth's guardian was becoming closer and closer as the Prince stopped at Korin's tower.

Yajirobe stood on the end of small tower and looked at the Prince.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Vegeta glared at the tubby assistant to Korin; "I want some damn Senzu beans."

"Be patient Vegeta," Korin instructed, "They'll be ready soon." The Prince growled but then sighed, he wanted to get Gohan healed quickly, just incase whoever attacked Gohan wouldn't get a second chance to finish the job.

Right now the Demi-Saiyan was incredibly vulnerable now and could easily be killed if someone was trying to do that.

Korin returned after a minute with a small brown pouch clutched in his paw.

"These are the only four I have left for a while Vegeta so use them only if necessary," the cat cautioned as he threw the pouch towards the Prince.

Vegeta then turned his back after catching the beans and jumped off the tower, speeding back towards the hospital.

The Prince casually walked back down the hall to where Gohan's weak Ki was. Bulma was back in the room when Vegeta got back, talking to Gohan.

Abruptly Vegeta walked in and outstretched his arm containing the Senzu Bean. Wordlessly Gohan took it and ate it, the Saiyan Prince smirked as he felt Gohan's Ki return to its normal level.

"Thanks Vegeta," the Demi-Saiyan said gratefully as he stood up, "Could I have another one please?" "Here," the Prince offered dully, he never had a knack for emotions.

"I'll be back soon," the half-breed explained as he dashed out of the room.

Gohan searched the halls for a few minutes before giving up. Even though he knew she was made at him he had to make sure she was okay before he left. "How are you feeling Sweet Pea?"

The Demi-Saiyan froze, Mr. Satan was here!

Gohan pressed himself against the wall, his keen hearing listening intently on their conversation.

"I'm fine daddy," Videl answered weakly.

"What happened?" Mr. Satan asked stroking his mustache carefully.

"These two guys attacked someone and they stabbed me, then they went after another guy," she explained cryptically.

"The doctor told me you were going to be okay after you say over for a few days," Mr. Satan informed.

Videl sighed, even though Gohan wasn't in there he could tell that fact disappointed her.

"Are you hungry?" Videl's father asked trying to lighten his daughter's spirit.

"Sure," she groaned, the thought of food actually felt appealing considering she couldn't move to get it herself.

"I'll be right back." Gohan hid himself so Hercule wouldn't see him outside his daughter's room.

After the Afro haired champion left the half-breed came out of his hiding spot. He needed to find a way to get Videl the Senzu Bean without her seeing him and knowing that it's from him, both variables that seemed impossible right now. Gohan then spotted a nurse going into Videl's room.

"Excuse me," the Demi-Saiyan whispered to the nurse, "Could you give this to Miss Satan it was from her doctor," he lied. "Um," the girl paused, "Are you sure this is from her doctor?"

"I promise it'll make her as good as new," he replied.

The nurse shrugged and went into Videl's room as Gohan watched from the window anticipating Videl's recovery. "Here you are Miss," the nurse offered the raven-haired crime fighter nervously.

"What is this?" Videl inquired, her curiosity once again getting the best of her.

"It's will make you feel much better," the nurse explained, reciting the explanation that Gohan had recently given her. Videl sighed and put the Senzu Bean in her mouth. The nurse gazed intently at Miss Satan wondering if this would make her better.

Suddenly Videl's scar that she thought would be permanent disappeared off her stomach.

She felt energy flood back into her as he half opened eyes shot open. Videl stood up something that she wasn't able to do before, "I feel all better now!" she cheered as she hopped up.

Gohan beamed as he gazed into the room he was so happy that she was better. He then left, he knew that Bulma and Vegeta were waiting for him and he wanted to get out of there.

The nurse then looked out into the hallway, "Oh, he left."

"Who left?" Videl inquired as she reclined back on the bed. "This young man who gave me that medicine, I wanted to show him he was right," the nurse mused.

"What did he look like?" the raven-haired crime fighter asked curiously, she too wanted to thank whoever gave her that bean thing.

"Well," the nurse paused and thought, "He had spiky black hair, he was fairly built and had black eyes." Videl froze that description reminded her of only one person… the two faced jerk who lied to her various times, Mr. Son.

Although she had a reason to be mad at him it suddenly didn't feel as robust as before. In fact she was beginning to forgive him a little. Now Videl felt more of her own stupidity.

The two guys who both had her attraction turned out to be the same, she felt a bit stupid that she couldn't figure him out. Some many questions now aroused Videl's curiosity, which one was the real Gohan? Was he the Gold Fighter and then would turn into Gohan? Did Bulma help him change his hair from Blonde to Black?

Videl now wanted to see Gohan more than ever, she felt her grudge against him evaporate like it never was there.

She finally made up her mind (mostly her heart) about how she felt about this mysterious Son Gohan, it was no use denying it anymore because it was inevitable... she was in love.

* * *

It was a new day today, it was a bright spring morning in Satan City as Son Gohan flew towards it. 

This morning was different however since Gohan wasn't disguised as the Gold Fighter, he didn't feel like holding up that lie anymore. He was better off fighting crime in his normal form, people will probably know it's him by now anyway.

The Demi-Saiyan had no doubt that Miss Satan wouldn't keep her lips sealed about this little situation. Gohan enjoyed the tranquility of flying more than ever it kind of gave him some alone time to reflect on things.

He had no privacy anymore, Bulma was very overprotective now more than ever, and she wouldn't let him go out or train outside.

Vegeta was in a way more protective but he didn't show it as well as his spouse.

Goten and Trunks didn't really know much about the attack, which was probably for the best.

The Demi-Saiyan himself wasn't very worried, those guys had caught him on a weak moment, he could have beaten them no problem but something was wrong during the attack. When the big guy caught him in a bear hug he felt his body go numb, like he was paralyzed.

This was the only thing that bothered him, even if they weren't strong they could deplete our Ki making it them too defenseless. Gohan checked his watch, 6:49; school started at 7:00 so he had a little more time.

Bulma had forced him to go to school today.

She insisted on the Capsule Corp. safe car but Gohan got away in time to avoid the much-unwanted spectacle.

Satan City now was directly below him, he let himself fall until he landed on the top of his school, _That was easy,_ Gohan thought to himself as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the entrance on the roof.

* * *

It was fifth period now, Geography. Gohan couldn't wait for the day to be over, this was the last day that Bulma was making him go to school before he could take some time off for the tournament. 

He was beginning to thank Dende for that, even though the day was only half way over his minimal encounter with Videl were worse than facing down Cell, Frieza and Vegeta at once.

Words were not shared at all but there need not be they were so bluntly expressed by her cold attitude.

Her glares could melt the snow off Mount Everest and make Vegeta cower at her feet.

Right now Gohan had a few reinforcements, Sharpener and Erasa were in his next class with Videl and hopefully they could break some of the built up tension. He was however frightfully wrong.

"So Gohan, I saw you at the hospital a few days ago," Erasa pointed out to the now alarmed Demi-Saiyan as he caught Videl's glance, "Did you go to see Videl?" Gohan gulped, either answer would be countered by Videl's interjection, "Actually I went-"

"Silence up there," the teacher barked, "I'm trying to teach a class."

Gohan smiled to himself, he couldn't believe his luck. The rest of the class Erasa didn't inquire his answer, she just wanted to avoid getting detention for interrupting class, again.

_

* * *

_

_Shit, I'm going to be late!_ Gohan cursed in his head (Déjà vu huh?) even with his Saiyan speed he wasn't going to make it. He began to sprint down the hall to his next class only to be stopped like a deer in the headlights would be.

A locker slammed freezing Gohan in place to see who did it.

"Videl?" Gohan mused to himself.

"I haven't talked to you since our last little meeting _Gohan_."

The way she said his name made him nervous, never the less he stood his ground.

"Or should I say 'Gold Fighter?'"

Trying to keep his cool Gohan ignored her but stayed still. "I can't believe you lied to me," she exclaimed a hurt tone in her voice, "Making me choose between you or _you_!"

"Vide-" Gohan began only to be silence by Videl's glare. "Your little alter ego, you thought you could fool me? You thought I was stupid enough to fall for it? Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," Gohan stated with his eyes closed, he wished this was over, but Videl's overbearing attitude wouldn't allow it. The sound of silence made the Demi-Saiyan opened his eyes only to see Videl pressing her lips against his own.

Surprised would be the understatement over the century for Gohan to see that she would kiss him in a time like this. He expected yelling, screaming and probably her hitting him but no, Videl kissed him.

After getting over the shock in this he returned the kiss, it felt much like the kiss they shared when he was the Gold Fighter as he put her against the lockers.

After their fit of passion Videl broke the kiss. Her bright blue eyes were now soft as he looked deep into them.

"I love you," she whispered almost like she was ashamed of it.

Gohan smiled and did cartwheels in his head, he slowly lifted her chin so their eyes met again, "I love you too."

* * *

Deep, far away from Satan City where the two lovers were Vegeta was flying towards the lookout. He had to see a certain former guardian of earth. He zoomed past Korin's tower where Yajirobe witnessed his speed. This time it wasn't his destination, he continued flying until the large pole in the ground disappeared, as he got closer the large Look Out was coming into view. 

"I knew you would come," Piccolo enlightened the Prince as he landed on the courtyard.

"Damn well I would!" Vegeta derided as he approached the Namekian.

"I assume to talk about Gohan," the former guardian concluded.

"Yes."

"I'm worried," Piccolo explained, "Nobody has ever been able to that to Gohan before, since he is the strongest that makes it worse."

"Well do you think that they are a threat?" Vegeta inquired sharply.

"They very well could be," Piccolo concluded as he stood up facing the once Dark prince, "They got his energy, they might need it to become more powerful."

"The brat told me that one of them said 'It's him,' maybe he was right, maybe someone was looking for him," Vegeta thought.

"Could be, wouldn't be the first time," Piccolo sighed as a weak smirk crossed his green lips.

"Well at least this time we'll be ready."

* * *

Gohan flew home and felt like an acrobat, he let caution go to the wind as flew as fast as he could around and around with care to the wind. He felt so happy that the situation yesterday felt like ages ago, all he had on his mind was Videl and how they finally could be together without a lie between them, at least not after tonight. 

"Bulma! I'm home," Gohan shouted out as his voice traveled through the corridors of the Head Quarters of the most successful business in the world.

Gohan could sense his two brothers in the GR, but he couldn't find Vegeta he ignored it as he heard the blue-haired scientist's reply, "In here Gohan!"

Bulma explained as the Demi-Saiyan caught her echoing voice.

Gohan followed the sound to Bulma's main lab where most of her work was normally conducted. The half-breed teen entered and saw Bulma hard at work typing away at the central computer in her lab.

"What are you doing?" Gohan inquired more lively than usual.

"You're in a good mood," Bulma chuckled, "How was your last day of school before your break?"

"Pretty good," Gohan explained, his mind abruptly thinking of Videl.

"Want to do me a favor?" Bulma asked still having her eyes glued to the monitor.

"Sure." "Why don't you see the old gang and tell them about the tournament, I'm sure they'd love to go," the blue-haired scientist suggested.

"Cool, I might be back pretty late though, to catch up and everything," Gohan lied, trying to make an excuse to stay with Videl longer as he left the room.

"Gohan," Bulma said sternly as the half-breed poked his head back into the room, "Please be careful."

The Demi-Saiyan nodded, "Don't worry Bulma, I'll be fine." The blue-haired scientist smiled and nodded, she trusted he would be safe out there, she hoped so.

* * *

Gohan knocked on the door of the old house that had written across the top 'Kame House.' Since it was in the middle of nowhere in the secluded island the Demi-Saiyan doubted he was at the wrong place. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a cranky voice inside the house grumbled as the screen door slowly opened. On the other side of the door stood a stupefied Krillin, "G-go-go-gohan?" he asked not sure if his late best friend's son was this tall figure before him.

"Hey Krillin," the half-breed teen smiled as he extended his hand.

"Gohan!" Krillin exclaimed as he lunged forward grabbing the Demi-Saiyan in a fatherly embrace, "I can't believe it's you, look at you, you-you're all grown up!"

"Yeah," Gohan chuckled weakly, as Krillin's hug grew tighter, "You know Krillin, it's getting hard to breathe."

"Sorry," Krillin chuckled bashfully as he let go, "Sorry bud. I just can't believe it, I haven't seen you since Chi-Ch-"

He paused when he saw Gohan's smiled vanish, recalling the pain the young boy expressed when it happened.

"Sorry Gohan," the no longer bald headed man explained meekly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay, I'm over the whole thing now," the half-breed explained as his smile gradually returned.

"Master Roshi, 18, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong come out here!" Krillin shouted to the inside as his excited grin resurface, "Look who came for a visit."

The five came out and beheld the sight of Goku's eldest son before them.

"GOHAN!" all but Android 18 exclaimed as they ran to hug him.

"Hey guys, you guys haven't changed a bit," he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah but you have," Yamcha explained, "I bet you're a real catch for the ladies huh?"

Gohan blushed bright red as he heard that, he never really considered himself a catch, but Videl might object to that, along with Erasa.

"Do you have a girlfriend Gohan?" Krillin jeered as he nudge the half-breed teen in the ribs.

"Well there is this one gir-" the Demi-Saiyan began before being cut off by Oolong, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Krillin in the middle of the chorus of, "Gohan and some girl sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

18 hung her head while blushing at how immature her husband could be at times.

Gohan felt his face go beat red as they continued their little rendition of the song.

"Shut up!" he demanded as his eyes flashed turquoise silencing the four males.

"I want to get to the real reason I came here," he explained calmly as the group was quiet.

"There's a World Martial Arts tournament in a month and I was wondering if you guys want to go? The grand prize is 10 Million Zeni"

"I don't think I'll do it," Yamcha declared, "I'm way to out of shape."

"Me too," Krillin agreed before catching a deep heated glare from his wife and gulped, "I changed my mind."

"I'm too old," Master Roshi exclaimed as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well maybe I'll have better luck getting Piccolo to compete. "Wait Gohan!" Krillin stated, "Does Piccolo _have_ to compete, I was hoping he wouldn't, that way I'll have a better chance."

"Come on Krillin," Gohan said rubbing the back of head, "I was hoping that Piccolo would compete. You'll do fine." The old monk pouted immaturely as his hopes of winning some prize money diminished, "Now my wife is going to beat me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 18 demanded piercingly as Gohan flew away. The Demi-Saiyan shook his head, he could never get enough of them.

Next stop, Kami's Lookout.

* * *

"So will you participate Piccolo?" Gohan asked hopefully. 

"I don't know kid, that really isn't my thing," Piccolo explained. "Come on," the Demi-Saiyan begged, "Will you do it for me?" The Namekian looked at his old protégé's pleading face and gave in, "Fine, when is it?"

"The three Saturdays from now. This is great, do you want us to get you or anything?"

"Don't worry kid, I'll be there," Piccolo assured as he smiled weakly to his old student.

"Great, this is going to be awesome," the half-breed stud cheered as he jogged towards the edge of the courtyard.

"Gohan wait," Piccolo requested as the Demi-Saiyan stopped in place.

"Yeah Piccolo?"

"What happened that day when you were attacked?" the former guardian questioned purposefully.

"They stabbed me and stole my energy," Gohan replied blandly.

He had no interest to further discuss this topic, it had already been drained of all conversation as it was, he didn't want to dredge up the subject now with someone else.

"How?"

"I don't know, they just did," Gohan mumbled, this was stupid, in no way could this help, it wasn't some mystery that needed to be solved, if anything was to come of that encounter they would be ready.

Oh how clueless Gohan's mind was. "Are you worried?" Piccolo asked again, his questions were peculiarly similar to the Prince of all Saiyans.

"You talked to Vegeta didn't you?" Gohan accused his former master.

"We did discuss it yes, just so if anything does come of it."

"If anything is going to happen we'll be ready," the Demi-Saiyan scoffed.

"Why are you acting so immature, we don't know that!" the Namekian bellowed, "This could be much stronger than anyone we've ever fathomed, they could destroy us!"

"Then we should train not play twenty questions!" Gohan shot back, he was getting tired off this.

"God you're naïve as your father," Piccolo barked.

The half-breed froze, "How dare you mention him," he growled in a dangerous tone as his Ki soared.

The former guardian stood his ground as he watched Gohan sigh and take off.

Shaking his head he returned to his meditation, preparing for the tournament and whatever would happen next.

* * *

Trying to get their meeting off his mind Gohan flew towards his final stop, the Satan mansion. He wanted to surprise Videl and come clean about everything getting it all out in the open. 

No longer would he feel guilty about their relationship because of lies of trying to make up excuses he wanted to be happy with the one person that would always make him that way, Videl.

He tapped gently on her window as he gazed into it.

Many times he had been in here the first time when he dropped her off as the Gold Fighter and the second when they shared their first kiss. The raven-haired beauty glanced out the window to see Gohan looking right back at her.

She ran over to the window and opened it only to be greeted by a soft kiss.

When they parted Gohan looked at Videl, she obviously had just been training by her of a pair of Gi pants and a black tank top. Her hair was out of its traditional ponytail as it cascaded down to her mid back.

"You're so beautiful," he mused as he ran his hand through it's jet black tresses.

She blushed slightly as she backed up, "I should change."

He shook his head, "It's fine, come one I want to take you somewhere, private and quiet." He led her by the hand to the window and then turned to her with a sly smile, "Have you ever wanted to learn how to fly?"

Videl smiled broadly at the suggestion as he slung her arms around his neck as he cradled her in his arms.

"Let's go," he whispered in her ear as he flew towards his old dwelling, the eminent 439 Mountain area.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp, Vegeta was trying to train the demon duo. "Daddy," Trunks whined, "We're tired." 

"And hungry," Goten put in.

"You two have been in peace for two long," Vegeta mumbled as he watched the two youngest Demi-Saiyans belly ache.

"Do you ever expect to be great fighters like your brother or I if you cry at the slightest bit of work?" Vegeta walked over to the gravity machine and turned it to 300x earth's gravity.

Immediately the two youngest Saiyan's were planted to the floor feeling the intense gravity crush them. "Dad," the two whined in unison.

"Don't 'Dad' me you two are going to learn how to stand up in this and fight if it takes all night," Vegeta initiated as he neglected their whimpers and pleas.

"You mean we can't leave until we stand up?" Trunks inquired, trying to make sure he understood, his voice weak because of the predicament he was in. "That's right," the Prince smirked as he folded his arms.

"Okay," Goten and Trunks chirped as the began powering up.

Vegeta watched dumbfounded as both of them stood up, with a now gold aura surrounding them. Goten and Trunks were Super Saiyans their hair flashing gold as both their once black and blue eyes turned into a piercing turquoise.

They followed the instructions Vegeta had given them and walked causally out of the GR.

"Bye Daddy," Trunks chirped as Goten giggled while they strode down the hall leaving a baffled Prince of all Saiyans.

* * *

"Where are we going Gohan?" Videl inquired still in the protective arms of the Demi-Saiyan. 

"You'll see soon enough Videl," Gohan explained as he turned back to focus on the sky.

The stars outlined the vast scope of the heavens, which shone beautifully in the dim light of night. They crescent moon was a low light compared to the light that Gohan's energy was giving off.

The raven-haired crime fighter gently touched Gohan's face, she noted the intentness of it and how care, kindness and seriousness all accentuated it.

His skin left warmth on her hands as she continued to trace its feature. She continued to do it, since showed no sighs of mind to it.

Gohan then began their decent as they closed in on the old home to the Son family.

He chose this place because it would better help Gohan tell what he was going to share with young Ms Satan. He let her down as she gazed upon the spectacle of it, "It's beautiful."

"This was my old house," Gohan explained as he focused more on Videl than the home.

"Bulma Briefs lived here?" she asked. Gohan chuckled softly at that, "No, no. I lived her with my p-parents."

"What happened to them?" Videl inquired, looking deep into Gohan's eyes as she could tell this was important.

"You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you..."

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma was beginning to worry about Gohan, she went to the GR after she put Goten and Trunks to bed. That task was not an easy one, but with years of practice she had become quite good at it. 

"Vegeta," Bulma said meekly as she stood at the edge of the doorway.

"What is it woman?" he asked sharply, the impatient sound in his tone she had come to expect whenever she talked to him. "I'm worried about Gohan," she said as a strand of hair fell in front of her face.

"He'll be fine," Vegeta muttered as he continued his push-ups in the intense gravity. "Aren't you worried about him?" Bulma questioned in a soft tone.

" I was worried when he didn't come back that night when he transformed and I was worried when he was attacked."

Vegeta snapped as he stood up, "Gohan and Goten are like sons to me, I care about them as much as I do Trunks, I would wish no harm to them even they are those Baka's brats."

"I know what you mean," Bulma mused.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice chuckled in a light hearted fashion.

"Goku?"

"Kakarot?"

"Yep, it's me all right," Goku replied.

"Where are you?" Bulma asked as she looked around at the ceiling.

"I'm in other world, I'm using King Kai to communicate," Goku explained, "Is Gohan there?"

"No, he went out for a while," Bulma replied.

"Oh," Goku paused.

"Well I wanted to tell you guys some good news."

Vegeta and Bulma listened intently and hardly believed what they heard.

"Chi-Chi and I are coming back for the tournament!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you liked that Chapter. Longer than most but that's good. **

**Thanks again Kitty86 for the idea, it was great.**

** Also in regards to Gohan's attack being unrealistic I beg to differ. I would explain what happened but it would give away a great deal of the story.  
**

**So I hope that answers why I did that part in the story for now at least. Anyway I hope you guys stick around to read the next chapter. I know there was a lot of fluff in this chapter but for what's coming, we need _some_ fluff! **

**I really hope you read the next chapter if you like a lot of Gohan and Videl romance… Sadly because of that the rating for the story must go up, I hope that won't discontinue any of your further reading because it won't be that bad and I love getting your reviews.**

** I'm sorry I piled on my stories, I promise I will finish 'Life after deaths' before updating 'Miss Satan' or 'Oh how much I never knew.' **

**Since this story is well over twenty chapters it will take a while before the other two stories are updated. I will try my best to cram chapters together but expect it to take a while for the other two stories to be updated. I chose this story to finish first because of how much more response I get from this one over the other two (even though the other two I just started). **

**Please R&R to tell me how you liked this. Hopefully after this chapter I will have 100 reviews for this story! YIPPE 4 ME! **

**(I hope you recognized the 'That was easy' and kudos to whoever gets it) **

**You all rock my socks!**

**BlueNightGVZ2341**


	12. Love is in the air

Life after deaths

By BlueNightGVZ2341

Disclaimer: Don't own it at all, that's why they call it Fanfiction

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I love reading them. I would like to congratulate Mystic4 Gohan for being my hundredth reviewer thanks you very much!I'm sorry to say that this story will not go above the T rating. I won't be writing a lemon but there might be a slight lime (maybe). There are a few reasons why I won't:One- I don't want many people to stop reading the story because of the high rating.Two- I can't write them (I could, but I don't think it fits this story) So please enjoy this chapter and R&R.

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

"G-g-goku," Bulma gulped trying to make sure what she heard was correct, "Y-yo-you and Chi-Chi are coming back?"

"Yep," he simply replied.

"I can't believe it," she said to her self as she began to feel lightheaded.

Vegeta stood there stone faced, he was less than thrilled at his old adversary returning. There had always been a grudge against Kakarot, but over the time where Gohan had lived with them, his hatred towards the Saiyan moron had grown immensely.

Gohan had normally confided in him when his parents' deaths bothered him and the boy's cries did not fall on death ears.

The Saiyan Prince listened intently to every word that Gohan uttered and took it to heart.

That is what grew Vegeta's loathing of Kakarot to a new level. How careless he was to his eldest son astounded him, not that the Prince didn't showed great sympathy for Goten but he did more so for Gohan. The true reason that the once Dark Prince was repulsed at a certain spiky haired pureblood was the fact that Gohan was that clown's child and not his own.

He wished that he could have fathered Gohan, over his years on earth he had softened and grown attached to Gohan like he was in a way his own son. He was actually proud that it was him who surpassed him rather than Kakarot.

"So what do you think Vegeta," Goku inquired his happy go lucky tone expressed.

"Well it will be nice to crush you again," the Prince grimaced as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

The blue haired scientist shook her head, "Don't mind him Goku. He's just tired, he's been training too hard lately."

Vegeta snorted at his mate's response, "Hardly."

"Cool, I can't wait to see how much stronger you've become Vegeta."

The Prince didn't care to exchange anymore words with his rival.

"So how's Gohan?" Goku chuckled.

Bulma paused, she didn't know what she could say, she didn't want to blunt with the truth, she couldn't imagine telling her childhood friend, "Sorry Goku you're son doesn't love you, Vegeta's replaced you."

She truly wanted him to understand that his choices were destined to have consequences, she admired his ability to never being able to see any evil or cruelty unless it stood in the flesh as an enemy bent on destroying the world. "He's doing good," she answered. "That's good, has he been training?"

"Yeah, he's been training a lot lately," the blue haired scientist replied. There was a long pause that was so quiet a pin dropping could be heard.

"So I guess I'll see you when the tournament comes!" Goku explained.

"See you then Goku," Bulma exclaimed with a fake smile lingering on her face.

"Bye." Goku's voice then disappeared after that, the room once again became silent as the two stood there soaking in what they just heard.

"So," Bulma said, breaking the gauche silence.

"How are we going to tell Gohan?"

Vegeta shrugged and as he made his custom cold remark, "I don't see the point in telling him, let him find out himself when that clown returns with his harpy of a mate."

Bulma slapped Vegeta across the face. The blow didn't even leave a trace of pain or redness, the Prince cocked his head back to facing her, "My last remark still stands."

"You have some hell of a nerve Vegeta." "I'm telling the truth, ask the brat, he'll agree with me, neither of us want to see that third class scum walk this earth anymore," he indicated bluntly.

Bulma sighed; she was too tired to counter that statement with one of her own, "Fine. I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight, I'm too exhausted, hopefully in the morning, when Gohan is home we can all eat breakfast like a normal family." Vegeta snorted, "Whatever."

She frowned at his dismissive attitude of her wishes to be a happy family.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked with a heavy sigh, she would at least once like to go to bed knowing her husband was next to her, even if he would leave as soon as she was in a deep slumber.

He studied her face, reading all the emotions like a book, he knew that she was sad and he felt himself pity her.

His face actually lingered a soft smile as he approached her, "Yes."

Bulma smiled meekly as he extended his hand, "Shall we?"

The blue haired heiress blushed as her spouse wrapped his strong arm around her slender waist as they headed for bed, all their worries abandoned them at the door as they finally fell asleep one night in each other's arms.

* * *

Back in Mount Paoz Videl and Gohan were still in the middle of their talk. 

Videl was genuinely in shock, to hear that she had fallen in love with a half-alien from a warrior race really defeated Cell and is the strongest being in the universe stunned her.

"Wow," she gasped, as she looked his dead in the eyes.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" the Demi-Saiyan inquired.

"U-um," she began seeing the mixed emotions Gohan had right now, "Good wow."

The half-breed hung his head down laughing in a way to show his easiness, "That's a relief."

"So you moved to Capsule Corp. when you were eleven?" Videl inquired in an enticed way.

"Yep, after-she-died I went to Bulma, she offered me a place in her home, I could never repay her for what she's done for me, only my gratitude I guess."

She merely nodded, not knowing if words would help the situation or not.

He looked back at her his eyes glazed over like tears were close. This stunned her, Gohan as far as she knew that he was impenetrable to outward signs of emotions, the fact of him maybe crying openly seemed unfathomable.

The Demi-Saiyan was far from tears but thinking about his parents only brought up a mixed feeling of anguish and torment. His grief and guilt over their death had now morphed into an angrier form.

Mostly of his buffoon of a father, if his ignorant attitude hadn't made him think that he was the cause of all the stuff that ever happened to earth, him and his mother would still be living on this earth.

His ignorant view on things was completely unsound, many of the scum that did attack earth had come to kill him but others didn't. Did Cell attack earth because of him?

Nope, he wanted to achieve his perfect form.

Did Vegeta come to earth to kill him? No, he came for the Dragonballs.

True the majority did rule in favor of his joker of a father's assumption but even if every single villain came to destroy him it still shouldn't make him abandon his family.

The raven-haired beauty cupped Gohan's face in her hands, "Even if you are an alien Gohan," she began softly, "I still love you, more than ever."

"Videl," he whispered softly as he pulled her onto his lap, "I love you too."

His lips caught hers in a tender kiss as he pulled her head closer to his own with one hand. She pressed her body against his sturdy form flooding the kiss with more passion.

Standing up, with Videl wrapping both of her legs around his thin waist the Demi-Saiyan walked over to the couch where they continued the heated kiss.

After they broke it Gohan continued down her ivory colored neck.

A quiet moan of pleasure creased Videl's lips as he began kissing her collarbone, letting the black strap of her tank top to become limp on her arm.

Gohan finally felt his human half surrender to the overbearing might of the Saiyan genes, he became engulfed in his instincts that made his want to take Videl that second.

The half-breed teen ceased and faced Videl, they both were a tad out of breathe.

"Are you sure your want to do this I mea-?" he asked, wanting to have her full consent before doing anything against her will. She smiled seductively as she kissed him with an incomparable passion.

After she parted and looked enticingly at the Demi-Saiyan she purred in his ear, "Gohan, I love you, you are the only one I ever want to be with."

Gohan merely smirked as he kissed her again as he began to grab the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head. The half-breed followed suit with Videl's shirt, helping her lift the flimsy tank top over her head as it fell to the ground. It laid abandoned next to where the Demi-Saiyan's had been discarded leaving only a white bra that clashed with the color of her skin.

His hand was entangled within her now free hair from it's stiffing ponytail, the other hand of his was grasping her hips.

She let her hands roam all over his bare torso massaging the tight muscles that accentuated it, her hands eventually rested on his shoulders sitting up with both her legs straddling his waist.

Gohan's tongue stroked Videl's lips queuing her to open her mouth for his entrance.

The half-breed decided to take this to a place more comfortable picking her up with him they entered the bedroom where he lifted Videl effortlessly with his hands over to the bed.

He lowered her gently covering her petite form with his bare chest.

They stayed stuck in one long kiss as they each became submerged into a form of ecstasy that nothing could ever compare to.

* * *

The next morning in the heart of West City Bulma awoke to behold that indeed her Prince was next to her, sleeping soundly. She knew that he had pulled off all-nighters on more than one occasion lately, he must have been exhausted. 

The Blue-haired scientist got up trying her best not to disturb her mate.

"Don't go," he muttered through the muffling his pillow provided. She smiled as his midnight eyes opened slowly while he pulled her over to him for a soft kiss.

"I'm glad that you're here," she whispered as felt herself being pulled closer to him. Their faces grew closer and closer as Bulma closed her eyes anticipating the much yearned for kiss. "Mom. Dad," Trunks and Goten exclaimed as they ran into their rooms.

"Trunks, Goten!" Bulma shrieked as she pulled her satin bed sheets tightly around her. "What the hell are you brats doing in here?" Vegeta demanded his glares sending daggers through the two Demi-Saiyans. Both boys gulped before for either of them uttered a word.

"What do you need?" Bulma asked as sweetly as she could, her disappointment however was still bluntly detectable.

"It's Gohan," they began; their clashing words were barely graspable.

"He's not here."

* * *

Back over in the 439 Mountain Area Videl laid naked on top of Gohan, a pale sheet covered them as Gohan stroked her hair, admiring the beauty before him. Her silky hair felt wonderful underneath his worn hands as he continued to run his fingers through it. 

He never wanted to move, he felt totally at peace with Videl in his grasp, her tiny figure fit perfectly in his strong arms.

As the Demi-Saiyan inhaled and exhaled he observed Videl's body gently rising and falling.

The small opening in the window shades let the bright sun light shine through causing Gohan to squint his eyes at the brightness. "G'morning," Videl said in a dazed mumbled as he lifted her head facing Gohan.

She brushed her lips gently against his own before she good get a response out of him.

They both sat up when Videl's blood ran cold, "What time is it?" Gohan blinked at the brightness that was the more detectable at this level. The Demi-Saiyan stood up and pulled on his boxers where they had been discarded while reaching for his phone, 8:58 it read. "Shit," he cursed under his breath as he faced the flustered daughter of the champ.

"It's almost nine."

"Are you serious."

Videl panicked hopping up to retrieve her clothes, after she pulled her sweat pants back on she searched frantically for her shirt, "Where is it?"

"Over there," Gohan gasped, he knew from experience of that time he turned into an SS3 that you shouldn't come home late like this. He wouldn't be surprised if the swat team was searching everywhere for him; Bulma's over protectiveness had severely doubled after his attack.

That certainly would worry the blue-haired scientist more than anything could. The raven-haired beauty returned a second later clad in her attire that she wore last evening.

Trying to act somewhat composed Gohan smirked as he pulled her closer to him. "I didn't give a proper 'Good morning' did I?" he inquired, his smirk he had picked up from Vegeta was worn properly.

"I don't think you did," she answered as she felt her mouth covered by Gohan's lips. She let a muffled groan of pleasure escape her lips as Gohan's hands roamed around her body.

He finally pulled back, reluctantly; "We should get home."

Finally reality came into place for her as well, "Damn, you're right." "I could take you back but-" Videl let a finger rest on Gohan's lips before speaking up yourself, "I could take my Jet Chopper back, I know that you have to get home too." "It's no problem, I'm in enough trouble right now as it is, a few more minutes won't make any difference."

Videl giggled slightly as they went back through the house trying to clean up a little, Gohan's Grandfather would sometimes come over to make sure everything was okay there, the Demi-Saiyan certainly didn't want him to stumble upon the tiny mess they made last night.

Gohan's suavely scooped her up in his arms he began to fly. "Can I ask you a favor?" she asked meekly.

"Sure." "Would you mind turning into the Gold Figh-, I mean Super Saiyan for me?"

His questioning gaze vanished after hearing a request from his girlfriend, "I don't see why not."

Videl watched in anticipating the transformation she finally had the explanation for. She could feel Gohan's body get warmer as his hair flashed and turned in the somewhat famous 'Gold Fighter.'

He gazed down with his turquoise orbs at her gawking expression her mouth was agape, a small smile of satisfaction replaced the dazzled expression soon after.

She took one of her hands off the secure resting-place of his shoulder and ran her hand through his blonde locks. His hair felt even more gravity defying than before, she replaced her hand on his shoulder as she tucked her head against his warm chest.

* * *

"Videl, Videl," Gohan whispered gently in her ear, "Wake up."

The raven-haired crime fighter awoke with a startle before realizing where she was. "We're at your house now," he said in the same soft tone.

"Thanks Gohan, I appreciate it, a lot."

"No problem, come by Capsule Corp later for your flying lessons," he instructed as he began to float away.

"I will," she replied as her lover flew off into the brightness, she then felt a wave a reality hit her, she had spent the night with a guy and slept with him. She couldn't believe it, this was so unplanned and so unlike her.

Videl had never been in love before, sure of course she had kissed a guy before but never had considered having sex with them let alone doing it.

That was something she thought she would wait to do until marriage, not with a guy she was really furious with two days earlier. Overall she had known Gohan a mere six months.

That is a while but for her that felt way too quick, they had been friends for five of those six months so in one months she accomplished all that.

In a way she felt dirty, she wondered if he would regret it, maybe this was just a one-night stand or something.

Probably Gohan had been with a lot of girls before, judging by the way he looks it wouldn't surprise her if he had tons of girls throwing themselves at him.

What if he didn't love her, maybe he thought it would be funny to pursue her just to see if she would fall for him, what if he just getting over someone and she was a rebound girl?

Finally after numerous thoughts like that flew around her head she tried to grasp a little more at reality. Gohan had told her he loved her, he was so passionate, he was honest with her, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if any of those things she thought about were true.

* * *

Gohan continued to fly to Capsule Corp. unpleasant visions of Bulma's reaction to his late arrival kept appearing in his head. Trying to shake them Gohan thought of Videl, thinking of her could make facing down Cell enjoyable.

The yellow dome building was coming into view as the half-breed felt Vegeta, Trunks and Goten's Ki's already awake. He landed a few blocks away from Capsule Corp. so he could walk there without drawing much attention to himself, he strolled down the street casually both his hands in his jean pockets.

A small tuff of black hair fell in front of his face as usual while he wrapped his brown jacket around his white and brown long sleeve shirt, as the crisp spring air became more detectable.

He normally took this way home coming back from school it was peaceful the walk and it was more tranquil than usual seeing it was still early on Saturday. Finally after crossing the street Gohan reached the Yellow Dome reading "Capsule Corp." in big black letters across the front. Lazily he walked through the empty doorway across to a secluded elevator marked private, after punching in his password the door opened and in he stepped. Running his hand through his unruly hair he looked up towards the ceiling, he had no idea how he was going to talk his way out of this mess of a situation.

There was a light beep sound signaling to the Demi-Saiyan that he had reached his floor as the door opened up to an empty living room. He knew that the four others were close, he decided to stay there and just wait, nothing good would come from hiding and later being found.

Using his Saiyan hearing her the footsteps of someone in high heels, Bulma. He sat in a chair his head hung as he felt her Ki now present in the room.

He continued to have his gazed fixed on the floor, he didn't need to see Bulma's look, he could feel it was a very pissed off one. "Where were you?" she asked in a very calm and composed tone.

Gohan slowly looked up only to be met with a sharp hand smacking his cheek; he turned his head slightly, as the spot became a tad bit red. He looked up to see Bulma with fresh tears leaving lines of moisture on her face.

She began to scold him for coming home so late, for a time that felt like forever he listened to her rant about the numerous punishments he received, but if he could do this all over again, he still would have done the same thing.

* * *

A few days later Videl sat in her room dreadfully bored, she sat reclined in a chair while gazing out the window. He thoughts kept drifting back to a certain half-breed teenager who she was quiet infatuated with.

The raven-haired crime fighter kept thinking about Gohan's proposition of flying lessons, she missed him so much that it made this already tempting idea even more enticing than before.

She quickly pulled on a white and gray baseball shirt over her tank top and jogged over to the balcony pulling out a Capsule containing her Jet Chopper.

Videl silently mused to herself how in a few days she wouldn't need this trifle vehicle ever again, it appeared and hovered in front of her before she entered through the driver's side as she flew off towards West City.

* * *

Her heart pounded as the door opened, she felt the strong urge to throw her arms around the person behind it, thinking it was Gohan.

The young teen's impulse was to powerful and she did it lunging forward when the door opened, only to land face first on the hardwood floors that blanketed Capsule Corp.

She looked up to see gazing down at her a short boy clad in a t-shirt that had 'Capsule Corp.' in big black letters accompanied with a pair of black shorts among a mess of black hair that greatly resembled that of Gohan's.

"Um," the boy began staring in confusion at the fallen female, "Can I help you?" Videl stood up a light blush of embarrassment spread across her soft cheeks; "I'm looking for Gohan, is he here?" Immediately the boy's expression of puzzlement vanished and a sly grin replaced it, "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Well…" she began. She wasn't sure if they ever called each other that but she technically was "Yeah, I guess I am." "

Well, he's been grounded, him and I are all along right now. Come on," Goten chirped as he spun around waving his hand for Videl to follow as the young woman followed.

The spiky haired youth led her through numerous hallways until stumbling on a glass door. The youngest Demi-Saiyan outstretched his hand ushering Videl in, who paused for a minute than finally opened the door.

Timidly she observed the surrounding it was a beautiful courtyard that was covered wall to wall with plants and hundreds of different flowers.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she observed the tranquility of the scene, the sun grazed her soft features as it shone from the glass ceiling above them.

"Videl?" a surprised voice behind her questioned. She spun around quickly to see Gohan looking in confusion, at her then to little Goten, before he could say anything the young boy quickly interjected.

"I'm going to leave so you two can get all 'Kissy-Kissy'," Goten explained in his innocent voice.

A light blush covered both the lover's faces as the child's virtuosity spoke too much of the truth.

"Goten," his big brother said in a dangerous tone while shooting his brother a glare. Goten gulped as he slowly sneaked out of the courtyard, leaving the two teens alone.

Gohan now returned his gaze back to Videl a small grin lingering on his thin lips. She took this time to admire Gohan's shirtless form, slightly drooling over his sexy torso, after feeling his stare she shot her head up trying to hide her embarrassment. "I came to take you up on your flying lesson," she exclaimed proudly as she looked into his soft eyes.

"So you wanna learn how to fly huh?" he asked slinging his arm over her shoulder pulling her close next to him.

Videl giggled at Gohan's playful nature, "Yes." "Well I think that can be arranged," he said slyly stopping in place only to throw his arms around his waist, "It'll cost you though."

"Oh really?" Videl played along tracing circles on Gohan's chest with her index finger, "I don't really think money is a problem." "Actually I'm not talking about money," he whispered huskily in her ear, his hand sliding under her shirt.

"What did you have in mind?"

His lips were about to catch her own before the sound of a nearby door slammed, a low grumble of anger mixed in with a feminine voice that pierced the halls, "Gohan, Goten we're home!"

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**A/N: Hoped you like that chapter! It took a little while longer because I recently had my aunt passed away :'(. Next chapter will be the tournament, and yes Chi-Chi and Goku will be returning for the festivities. There was slight bit of Bulma and Vegeta in there:). I hope you all keep your eyes out for the next chapter, which will be up around next week or so. Please R&R for this chapter. You all rock my socks**

**BlueNightGVZ2341**


	13. Exposed Secrets

Life after deaths

By BlueNightGVZ2341

A/N: Sorry for the long time to update, my life has been pretty hectic right now. I hope you like this chapter, it is short, relative to my other chapters but please be kind in reviewing. It doesn't have as much as my others do but it sets up the future parts. Anyway I tried to get it out as fast as I could. Remember to R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

-

-

Gohan froze to second he heard Bulma's voice, Videl, too, realized something was wrong when he saw Gohan's face become as pale as a ghost. She followed his gaze until she saw the famous Bulma Briefs and her husband staring back at them.

The wealthy blue-haired scientist looked over at her shirtless stepson and girl hanging all over him.

After clearing his throat Gohan got all the words he could muster into one sentence, "Bulma, Vegeta, this is Videl."

"Isn't there anything else you'd like to tell us?" Bulma inquired, judging by Gohan's attire. He quickly comprehended that and ran over to where he left his shirt pulling it frantically over his head, "I was training when Videl came in, ask Goten."

"Quit covering up brat," Vegeta cut in, a sneer of enjoyment from torturing his stepson plastered to his face, "She is your mate after all."

Bulma whipped her head towards her husband and then glared back at Gohan, "We leave you for only an hour and you have sex with some girl under our own roof!"

Gohan's jaw dropped, "No, no, no!" he exclaimed profusely shaking his hands, "We-"

The Demi-Saiyan stopped he knew that nothing would make this better.

"Mrs. Briefs, it's my fault, Gohan and I were at my house when we… but I kept him out a few nights ago. I just came here for the flying lessons that Gohan offered me, we weren't going to do anything, honest."

Gohan smirked in his head, if they didn't walk in when they did, who knows what would have happened.

Bulma's expression calmed a little, and continued to look from Videl to Gohan, and then walked out of the courtyard, Vegeta following his own mate smirking towards the two lovers. After they were alone again the raven-haired beauty turned towards the Demi-Saiyan, "Maybe I should get going home," Videl concluded slowly inching away from Gohan.

"I'm really sorry," he muttered as he kissed her cheek, not wanting to get too caught up in the moment with a real kiss.

"Call me if it's okay for me to come over again," she instructed as their hands parted. He nodded as he watched her walk through the door admiring the curves accentuated by her jeans before walking in the path that the Briefs took a few moments before.

* * *

- 

It was week after the little 'incident' Bulma was still kind of angry but she was getting past it. Goten and Trunks kept asking was sex was, because they heard Bulma's shouting after Videl left, so basically everything was almost normal for Son Gohan. He sat in his room watching a show on the coverage for the tournament next week.

One of the reporters was interviewing Mr. Satan and Videl. He smile when he saw her, they had been apart that entire week and he couldn't take being separated from her. There was a quiet knock on the door that sent the Demi-Saiyan's attention towards it; it was Bulma.

"Hey," he said in a monotone voice. "Can I talk to you?" He merely nodded back as the blue-haired scientist took a seat.

"I would like to apologize about how I reacted to you and-. _Vinel_?"

"_Videl_."

"Sorry, Videl. I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions like that, I mean look at Vegeta and I, so I certainly shouldn't be jumping to conclusions or freaking out like that."

Gohan's expression softened, "I understand, I didn't mean to make you worry that night." There was a silence for a minute until Bulma spoke again, "Do you love her?"

At first the Demi-Saiyan was a bit taken aback at the question, "Yes, of course I do." She smiled and stood up and exited the room but paused at the doorway and looked at him, she felt the urge to tell him about his parents coming back but didn't and only said this, "You sure have grown up a lot kid."

Gohan gave a weak half grin as Bulma left and let his thoughts drift back towards Videl. He desperately wanted to hold her in his arms again, to relive that intimacy they shared that one night, to at least hold her and not need to worry about being caught or to worry about what people will think.

* * *

Later that night Gohan felt himself fly towards Satan City, headed towards the famous Satan Mansions as it came into view. He could sense her in her room landed at the door similar to that of which he did all those nights ago. 

Tapping on the window he heard a squeal from inside and an angry Videl stomping towards the balcony a second later.

"Gohan," she scolded in a whisper as she opened the door, "I was about to-."

He smirked sensually and pressed his lips against her own. She didn't resist to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt herself fall light in his arms.

The raven-haired beauty's touch aroused the Saiyan instincts in the young teen as his tongue entered her mouth. Her eyes closed, as their kiss grew more heated and intense.

They parted for a second gasping for air.

"What are you doing here," she demanded in the same quiet tone used before while pushing him off her, "My father is right downstairs, he could hear us." "Videl, I'm sorry," he sighed looking deeper into her eyes, "I want you so badly, that night… that night was the best night of my life. I…"

Shaking her head Videl walked away from him only to be grabbed by Gohan around the waist. Jumping in surprise she elbowed him in the gut causing him in let go.

"I thought that you would want me too," he said in a soft voice.

Sighing, Videl turned around to face him, "I'm just not sure about…us."

He looked at her in confusion, "Videl, I love you, more than anything I've ever love, I didn't know that it was possible to care for someone this much. Why aren't you sure about you and me? Do you not love me?"

The raven-haired crime fighter looked at Gohan like he was crazy, "Of course I love you, that night meant so much to me too, I just can't help thinking that you might find someone else, someone better."

It was now Gohan's turn to look stupefied, "You can't mean that, where would I find someone better Videl?" She paused, smiling deeply on the inside, the confirmation of this fact eased much of the poor girl's mind.

"Exactly. Videl, I love you so much, I never would even consider another female in my entire life."

He looked at her with an enticing grin on his face as he inched closer to her, "About your father hearing us, don't worry," he was now so close his breath tickled her ear as he huskily purred into it, "We can be quiet."

The Demi-Saiyan smirked as he lifted his long sleeve shirt over his head as he stepped forward once more. Videl held up her hand to stop him, "Please Gohan, not tonight."

He didn't listen and pressed her against the door, he heard a click as Videl locked it. She no longer put up a fight and let her self fall once again under his captivating spell.

He walked her more towards the bed as his hands lowered towards her robe undoing the sash around her slender waist.

The raven-haired female squeaked in surprise as the velvet piece of clothing fell from her shoulders to her feet and felt herself once again in Gohan's arms to the same incentive as last time.

* * *

- 

The next morning Videl awoke wrapped in her sheets her hair disarrayed due to the circumstances last night. She looked to her side to see Gohan not next to her. A frown of disappointment inscribed in her face until she noticed a note laid on the pillow next to her with her name on it. She groggily sat up and opened it-

_Videl,_

_I'm sorry I left, I didn't want any of the staff or your father to walk in and see us like that, please forgive me. I really want you to come over and I'll teach you how to fly, about last night you sure know how to do an amazing encore. Please come by today._

_Love,  
Gohan_

She felt herself smile after reading this note as she rolled over to where Gohan laid last night, she could still smell his scent on the fabric as she continued to enjoy it.

The sun signaling morning filled the room from the balcony door. A chilling breeze spread through the room from the opened door. Gohan must have left a few minutes ago.

Videl stood up and walking over to where he robe was abandoned last night she picked it up and wrapped herself in it and headed towards the French doors closing them and sitting at the vanity and began brushing her unruly hair.

Her mind riddled with thoughts about a certain Demi-Saiyan.

* * *

- 

It was now around three thirty, Videl had come to the Brief's household once again. This time in the indoor courtyard Goten and Trunks accompanied them, to the request of Bulma, to make sure that history didn't repeat itself. The raven-haired crime fighter sighed in defeat; "I can't do it."

Gohan tilted her chin up towards his own and gave her a warm smile, "Every human being can do this, I know that you can, just relax." Videl felt herself reluctantly smile, it was something that he could do to her, his own smile could make her, even if she was very angry smile from ear to ear. He took her hands in his own and held them in the position he used to demonstrate what energy looked like. Gohan then took her chin and tilted her chin towards his face, "Concentrate."

She nodded and looked down back to her hands, searching for the pull he told her about, she felt it. Her hands grew warm as she looked up to see her mate's impressed smile and then witnessed the glowing as an orb of energy appeared between her palms. Videl stared at it in awe, captivated by its nature until she felt herself feel lightheaded.

She fell forward only to be caught in her lover's arms. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

She sat up and jumped onto him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I did it!" she cheered, "I really did it!"

"That was amazing, great job Videl," he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

- 

"Girl?" Erasa inquired from the other end of the line, "Where have you been the last few days at school? I mean you leaving me like that, ugh…. To make matters worse Gohan's gone too, so that leaves just me and Sharpener."

Videl giggled at her friend's complaints, "Sorry Erasa, I didn't mean to leave you like that. Besides I've only been out of school for about a week." "It's okay," the blonde chirped, "So…."

Even if they were talking on the phone Videl knew that Erasa had a sly grin creasing her lips. "Have you seen Gohan lately?" the blonde inquired. Videl felt her spawn a grin of her own, "Well…." A squeal of excitement pierced through the phone into the raven-haired girls as she begged for hidden details. "Spill it," she demanded.

As swallowing hard Videl began the tale, "Gohan and I did make up. I told him that I loved him and…"

Ignoring her best friend's pleas to continue she paused. "He told me her loved me too." "Oh my God, Videl, that is so cute, you and Gohan!" Videl sighed, she did think that her and the ebony haired Demi-Saiyan were a match made in heaven, twirling the cord in her hand she fell to the bed.

As she listened to Erasa babble on about how cute the couple was, Videl couldn't agree more.

* * *

- 

"You idiots!" a high piercing voice declared.

"We're sorry Master Babidi," the two minions said in unison, both having their eyes glued to the floor. The infamous Babidi glared at them pacing around, "You only got enough to revive Buu half way."

His voice softened to an eerily mild tone, "Could you please explain to me that part that WASN'T CLEAR!"

Both the goons cowered as the evil wizard's eyes bored into them.

Dabura smirked in the corner, "If I may say so master, you should have heeded my advice, I would have been a much better candidate than _those_ two."

Babidi then let his menacing eyes rest upon his right hand man, "Dear Dabura, do you think that many people would react well to a giant red man walking the same streets as them!"

The King of Demons fell silent after that remark as his master continued his ranting, "How many millions of people did you kill for this energy anyway?"

Yamu was the first to be able to muster anything to say, "It was just one sir, a kid with gold hair." "One?" Babidi inquired. Yamu stiffened a nod he saw a grin of pleasure cross his master's face.

"I want you two to go the fighting tournament coming up, maybe our Golden Haired friend will be there," the short mastermind explained as he began to cackle uncontrollably.

* * *

- 

"Damn it woman," Vegeta barked, "I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this piece of shit."

"Vegeta," Bulma scolded as she continued to fly the vehicle, "Would you please be patient, we'll get there when we get there."

"Hey Gohan," Trunks chirped as he peered over the seat, "Is Videl going to meet us there?"

The Demi-Saiyan nodded; he hated that fact. Mr. Satan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener all got to fly together. Erasa came because the winner of the fighting tournament, Sharpener, was allowed to bring one guest, Videl offered to let Gohan join them, but he had to go with Bulma.

"So is Piccolo going to meet us there?" Krillin asked. "I don't know, is he Gohan?" Bulma inquired. "I think so," thinking back to their last meeting, he wouldn't be surprised if the Namekian didn't show.

The rest of the ride was a little bit silent, conversations were few as the lack of keeping in touch with each other limited the conversing considerably.

"Hey guys!" the blue-haired scientist announced, "I see the island!" Many other crafts were coming into view as the piece of land became more pronounced in the scope before them.

* * *

They landed shortly after. "Gohan," Goten whined, "Are you leaving?" "Well, I'll be back soon, I just want to find Videl and them first, I promise I'll meet you guys back here before the preliminaries alright?" Both boys pouted as their older brother jogged off. "Look who it is!" Yamcha chuckled as he spotted Piccolo over in the shade. 

"Mr. Piccolo!" both parts of the demonic duo cheered as the gang ran over to great him. "Where's Gohan?" the green fighter inquired, seeing that his old protégé wasn't among the crowd of his peers.

"He went off with his mate," grumbled the Prince of all Saiyans.

"You know Goku and Chi-Chi are coming back."

"Really?" Krillin questioned, smiling ear to ear at the mention of his old friend. "Wow!" then Yamcha frowned, "Does Gohan know that?" Then before either Vegeta or Bulma could reply a familiar voice called out behind them.

"Hey guys, we're back!"

**

* * *

End of Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it is kind of all over the map. As I said before I tried to get this chapter out there quickly. The next one will be kind of long so I hope you can wait for it. Anyway sorry to Gohan4444 but there is Buu in this, and it is kind of going to take away from their romance, but I did find a way to tie Videl more into the Buu Saga. Please R&R and don't flame me for the crappy chapter. You all rock my socks!**

**BlueNightGVZ2341**


	14. Unexpected Reunions don't end well

Life after deaths

By BlueNightGVZ2341

Chapter Fourteen: Unexpected Reunions don't always end well

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or do I...

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

- 

Son Gohan pushed through the gigantic crowd surrounding his destination, the Satan Jet. Videl's Ki was fairly detectable since it was the strongest one within the confines of this assemblage.

The flying lesson he had given her had worked well, she learned rather quickly considering they only had about two weeks and the fact that the raven-haired beauty had never been able to use her energy before made it even more poignant.

The cheers in the group grew louder as the doors to the chopper could be heard opening, Mr. Satan was the first to appear, he had his arms thrusting above his head. Facing all directions he laughed in a triumphiant tone making the ovation grow louder.

"Who saved the world from Cell?" Everyone quickly recited back, "Mr. Satan!"

Videl who was standing right behind him muttered under her breath the truth, "Gohan."

"Who is going to kick some serious butt today in the tournament!"

"Mr. Satan!"

"Who's going to be the champion of the world?"

"MR. SATAN!"

The afro-haired fighter then leaped from the top step of the plane doing numerous front flips in the air, the crowd grew ecstatic cheering him on as he further approached the ground.

Camera flashes were blinding as every single one was probably going off at this spectacle. Then when the fraud fighter went to land he lost his footing sending him to tumble across the ground until he skidded to a stop on his behind. The beholders to this were a loss for words, they didn't know if they should laugh or be quiet.

Mr. Satan looked like a deer that was trapped in the headlights of a eighteen wheeler, embarrassed and not knowing how to follow up, the stares and the whispers, he felt his over inflated ego lose some of it's precious air.

"HAHHHHHH…" he then shouted at the top of his lungs, "I WAS JUST KIDDING YA'." Everyone erupted once again in acclamation as the 'Champ' stood up reflecting his famous peace sign (lol).

The reporters then flocked over to him asking his questions with their microphones shoved in his face.

The Demi-Saiyan squished through group once again to reach the forlorn aircraft. "I-I-I-I thought he was going to introduce me," Sharpener stated, dumbfounded as the three descended from the vehicle. "Cheer up Sharpie," Erasa teased.

"Yeah _Sharpie_ he didn't even mention his own daughter so I wouldn't feel like you got the cold shoulder," Videl huffed as Gohan's arms wrapped around hips, kissing her jaw bone gently. "Well I thought he would do something to mention me." "Get over it Sharpener," Erasa sighed as she pulled his muscle shirt, dragging him along with their friends.

**oOo **  
"Hey guys, we're back!" 

All of the remaining Z-Gang turned around to see two black-haired beings in front of them. There was a male and a female, the man was well built and wore a navy shirt under an orange Gi with a navy belt, spiky black hair randomly sculpted around his head.

The female looked quite different, her hair was wrapped into a tight bun and was dressed in a sleeveless yellow dress with purple in it, with a matching purple sash tied loosely across her waist.

The group of mortals gazed in bewilderment, with exception of Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Goku! Chi-Chi! You're back!" Krillin cheered as most of them ran over to the newly returned Sons catching them in a friendly embrace. Bulma looked at Vegeta who sported the same uneasy expression, their thoughts wrapped around their eldest son and his reaction.

The Saiyan Prince had no doubt that Gohan would be pissed, of all the anguished tales the poor boy told the warrior he wouldn't be surprised if Gohan attacked the buffoon.

Without realizing the last Pureblood Saiyan eyed his rival with a glare that had disdain dripping from it. Feeling Goku's Ki Vegeta could tell that Kakarot had done some training in Other World, although it was hardly up to par with his eldest son's. "It's great to see you all," Goku announced to his friends, "Wow, you guys look so different. Krillin I like the hair."

The short man blushed slightly running his hands through his the mane of black tuffs.

"Who are you guys?" Trunks questioned as the two chibis gazed in confusion at the newcomers. "I'm Goku," he explained, "That's my wife Chi-Chi, you must be Trunks," the big goof let a toothy grin crawl onto his face, "I remember you when you were this big."

Trunks blushed, with how he always tried to act big and tough like his dad having someone say that they recounted when he was a dribbling baby crushed his pride.

Goten giggled at his brother's expense but ceased when the strange man looked at him. Goku's expression changed, as he looked at Bulma with a look that read 'Is this him?' Bulma nodded with tears brimming on her eyelids, wiping them off quickly so they wouldn't let her mascara run.

Chi-Chi too was on the verge of breaking down. Goku looked back at his second son. The boy had to be no older than seven, his hair was short and spiky resembling in some ways how Gohan's hair looked when he a little boy (with the bowl shaped hair cut, with spikes).

He was clad in a Maroon Gi that looked like Trunks's.

"…What's your name?" Goku asked slowly looking into Goten's coal black eyes.

"M-m-my name is G-goten," the little boy explained but gasped in surprise when Goku swept him up in a jarring hug.

"My little boy," Chi-Chi sobbed as she joined the two in a loving embrace.

When they pulled back little Goten sported a very confused look on his face, "Um, who are you two?" "We're your parents Goten," Chi-Chi explained trying told hold back sobbing openly again.

The youngest Demi-Saiyan looked over at Bulma who vigilantly nodded, the little boy looked back at his parents with a sad expression, "Brother told me you died."

"Yes son, we did die, but we came back for a day to see you and everyone else," Goku beamed.

Goten still didn't say anything, he didn't have a very high opinion of these two, with how they bothered his brother so he actually had resentment towards them.

When he was a little toddler he recalled crawling into his big brother's room at night and hearing him sobbing about their parents in the dead of his sleep that made they little boy bawl too.

They seemed nice right now but they must have done something mean to Gohan in order for him to hate them so. The youngest Demi-Saiyan was always respected by his big brother because of his good judge of character, automatically Goten would base an opinion around anyone that was the likes of his brother's intuitiveness.

So right now Goten really wasn't too fond of his 'prodigal' parents.

**oOo **

"God, this is like a World Fair," Gohan surmised as the four walked around the Tournament Island. "It's always been like this," Erasa giggled, "We've been going with Videl since we were kids, the only thing that's changed over the years is the size of the propaganda." Sharpener, Gohan and Videl all stared at Erasa for the use of that word.

They didn't even know that she had heard of it let alone having knowledge of the correct definition.

"What?" Shaking their heads of this they continued walking. Gohan stopped, his facial expression morphed into a look of detest and hatred. "Are you okay?" Videl inquired as her hand rested on his shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute," he replied in an emotionless tone as he shrugged his hand off walking into the crowd. "Come on!" Videl demanded to Sharpener and Erasa as they pursued the Demi-Saiyan.

"Where's Gohan going?" Erasa questioned her best friend as they squeezed through crowd trying not to lose their half-breed friend. They kept maneuvering tons of people until Videl recognized Bulma Briefs standing with Gohan's brothers. To Bulma's left she saw a man in an orange Gi, Son Goku. "Oh-no," she whispered, having an idea of what Gohan might do.

**oOo **

The Demi-Saiyan walked over to his father, feeling his fist clench. He ignored the pleas to stop his conscious was giving him. Latching his hand onto his father's shoulder spinning him around and sent his fist into the Pureblooded Saiyan's face.

For minute everything felt still, the beholders to this event watched in horror as Son Goku fell to the ground by the fist of his eldest son. Gohan kept his fists clenched as he witnessed his father crash hard against the cement ground.

Vegeta was stunned at the Demi-Saiyan's actions and his face showed it, his mouth was agape as he stared in disbelief. Bulma too reeling that the half-breed warrior would do something like this, no one knew where to look at Goku on the ground or Gohan the assailant.

The Demi-Saiyan felt a wave of exoneration for his actions, the seven years that that jerk had him seethed in a pool of guilt finally evaporated, in a way.

Finally in one foul swoop he had released the anger and resentment that boiled at his surface all those years.

Goku tended to his jaw, rubbing it tenderly at the point of his son's fist. He looked up at his attacker to behold an expression of no remorse of actually pleasure.

There was a little blood that appeared by the wound but that didn't cause any of his pain.

The fact that the first thing his own flesh and blood did to him in first time in seven years he had seen him was landing a sucker punch on him and showing no regret in the action.

The boy in front of him, no the _man_ in front of him did not look like his Gohan. No _his_ Gohan was a kind hearted being that would not hurt anyone unless that someone had inflicted pain on someone else. The Demi-Saiyan's cold eyes bored in his victim's presence. It then occurred to the naïve Goku that this was the normal Gohan.

Maybe he did administer pain on someone, maybe he dealt pain to his eldest son, his wife, his youngest child. He, Son Goku had gotten what he deserved, he was the villain.

Gohan's glare then averted from his clown of a father's to Bulma and Vegeta. "Did you know about them coming back?" the Demi-Saiyan spat, anger dripping from every word he uttered. Bulma nodded slowly as she watched Gohan close his eyes. "We didn't tell you because we…"

"Why? Because you figured that I wouldn't react well? Do you think that this would be any different than my reaction then?" Both of the Briefs fell silent. They knew that their actions would have consequences but they didn't think that Gohan would react this way.

Gohan looked once more at his guardians and then at his 'father' and then walked away with Videl and the two blondes following him hastily.

Once they were away from the Z-Gang Videl pulled Gohan off to the side. "What the hell was that?" she demanded, slapping him across the face.

He glared at her, "You wouldn't understand." As he began to walk off she stopped him by taking his hand in hers. "I know you are mad at him for leaving you like that, but don't you think that was a little too harsh?"

He dropped her hand and looked coolly into her blue orbs, "An eye for an eye."

"I can't believe you," she screeched at him slapping him once more.

"Stay out of this," he warned.

"Gohan," she sighed, "I love you. I just want to help you, when you're in pain so am I."

He grimaced at her touch and continued to walk away. "Why won't you let me in?" she asked, hurt evident in her tone.

"Because Videl, you won't like what you see." "God damn it," she screamed, "Why do you push away everyone that cares about you?" "Maybe I know that everyone I let close to me betrays me," he spat, "How would you feel if your father left you and then your mother died, leaving you and a baby?"

Right now Videl had tears burning her eyes, "I wouldn't feel like you're so unique Gohan. I lost my parents too you know."

"Oh, yeah, having your father be the most loved man in the world is really losing him," the Demi-Saiyan spat, having sarcasm mixed in with his words.

"The day my dad stole your title is the day that I lost him. He didn't come home that night, leaving me alone in an empty house. Five months later after my dad came from a really long Martial Arts tour, dad and mom began to fight more and more, then one day they came up to my room and told me that they were getting a divorce. I desperately wanted to stay with my mom but since dad had better lawyers I had to stay with him. I never got to see my mom after that day I watched her drive away."

The half-breed warrior frowned and felt empathy towards Videl, he enveloping her into a warm, comforting embrace, feeling her warm tears soak into his black sleeveless shirt.

He stroked her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Videl," he said in a muffled tone through his lips on her cranium. She sniffled as she slung her arms around his neck. Erasa and Sharpener had left them, seeing that the two probably wanted to be alone, walking away to register Sharpener in with the tournament.

The two raven-haired lovers broke apart. "I should go," Videl gulped rubbing a lone tear running down her cheek, "I think I have to find Dad to get ready for the qualifying round. I'll see you later."

He nodded solemnly watching her walk away, let his head hang freely as he rubbed the back of his neck. Gohan sensed his family's Ki, he knew that they were over by the registration booth, taking a big gulp of air he buried his hands in his track jacket pockets striding slowly back to the Z-Gang

-

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

A/N: I know it is a short chapter and I said it would be long but the next one will go up all the way to the Drawing for the Adult Tournament. I hope you enjoyed the Father Son Reunion and sorry VFSNAKE I don't have the twenty dollars that you bet for Gohan to punch Goku. Anyway please review and no flames please. I will try harder to make the chapters more interesting because I thought the last few were definitely not my best. So please Review, you all rock my socks

BlueNightGVZ2341  



	15. I go with Gohan

**Life after deaths**

By BlueNightGVZ2341

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

A/N: Sorry for a long wait... enjoy and remember to R&R. Also there is an important authors note at the bottom so please read it, it is very long though

**Chapter Fifteen:** I go with Gohan

* * *

Vegeta slammed his Gym Locker shut, and glanced over to Gohan who just finished changing.

The Saiyan Prince could feel his student's anguish at the moment, his glare went over towards Kakarot, or _Goku_ as his home family named him.

The saddest excuse for a Saiyan Warrior, although you couldn't expect much from a third-class fighter like him. Contrary his first descendent, Gohan, he was probably the greatest fighter ever to be born with Saiyan blood in his young veins. At the age of ten he mastered Super Saiyan and achieved the next level within the same two years.

Now when he isn't even at the traditional empowering age he reached again the third level.

Truly Son Gohan was the Legendary Super Saiyan that the prophecy had spoken of as he recalled all those years ago when he was a boy. A master fighter like that should be of a royal heritage but no. Vegeta actually wished to be Kakarot so he could have taken more of an initiative in raising young Gohan. That would be no good still.

The student would have more trained the teacher. Gohan was too pure of heart even though rage and resentment boiled underneath the surface.

The Prince's training could have molded the Demi-Saiyan to that not of the fighter he was today. The cold heartedness that Vegeta possessed would have only failed this endeavor. Over the years that Gohan had lived with he had prevented Trunks from becoming the cold hearted one that his own influence would have had on him.

The first Demi-Saiyan to be born on earth had been taught with love and kindness, mercy, not fear and hatred.

**vVv**

The half-breed finished tying boots, and pulled on his two weighted wristbands as an evident weight change could be felt. "Big Brother," Goten and Trunks shouted in unison as they ran over to Gohan, "We don't want to fight in the Junior Division."

Gohan chuckled at their worries, "Well you guys want to win right?" The both nodded their heads frantically, "Well do you think that you would stand that much of a chance against me?"

Both boys frowned and began to voice their protests to that remark. Gohan smirked as ruffled their hair causing their scruple to grow louder.

They both walked away grumbling under their breath about how their big brother was so unfair. The Demi-Saiyan watched them leave and then his eyes set upon 'daddy dearest,' he was over talking to Krillin and Yamcha.

Gohan bored his eyes into the back of his father, a glare so fiery that it could melt a building. The punch he had delivered earlier was still fresh in his mind, no regret had come of it, and in fact it was a synopsis of what he really wanted to do his alleged father.

**vVv **

"Kibito," a short man with a purple skin began, catching the attention of his white haired servant, "Do you sense them? It is faint but their power is detectable."

"Master, I think we should put a stop to this, they already have half of the energy, why let them complete their task? Why don't we go to Babidi right now. He can easily take care of him as it is so why wait for them to revive Buu?" Kibito implied.

"No, we need to make sure it happens under our watch, if we leave then we won't know when they are putting the rest of their plan into action," the Supreme Kai explained. "I was almost positive that when they attacked Gohan earlier than that would be the end of it, but since they're here now we'll need to be on our toes. They must know that he is only one that can supply enough power to get rid of Buu. They must think that if they get the energy from him that they will be able to eliminate Gohan in the process."

Kibito merely nodded in comprehension of this fact and walked over to the registration booth.

**vVv**

Videl sat down on a bench outside of her father's training room. A stray tear perched itself on her cheek as her mind was riddled with thoughts of our favorite Demi-Saiyan.

One long sigh escaped her lips as Videl thought about their last meeting, she had explained to him how she had been through a lot with her family, but in a way it was fairly similar to his conundrum. "

Videl?" a deep voice said gently.

Looking up at the sound of her name Videl saw Sharpener, he looked sad too.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "No…I mean yes, I mean… I don't know," she whimpered as she hung her head down. "What happened?" he whispered soothingly to her.

"Gohan and I," she said between sniffles. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"Depends on your definition of hurt-"

"-He didn't hit you, did he?" Sharpener interjected a surprising fierceness arising in his voice.

Shaking her head he calmed down wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder, allowing her to cry on his chest.

Kissing the top her head gently he stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort to her (1).

"Sharpener," she said finally, "You've always been a friend for me. When my mother left, you were the only person I could count on, and even when my father became world famous you still didn't stay my friend just because of that. You're a probably one of my best friends."

He smiled at her whilst wiping that abandoned tear of her soft ivory cheek, ridding from her face. "I've always thought of you that way too Videl, but every time I see you with Gohan, I-I-I get so… jealous. In the back of my mind I always wished it was _me_ that was with you."

The raven-haired beauty tried to absorb that fact, after pausing for a minute Sharpener looked ready to leave; Videl suddenly on impulse leaned up towards her blonde haired friend and brushed her lips against his own.

They stayed stuck in the kiss he had yearned for all these years but when she pulled back he saw her smile. He knew that they would never be together as he hoped.

I was more of a pity kiss in a way, "Gohan doesn't know how lucky he is to have you in his life," he whispered before getting up.

A small smile of zest creased young Videl's lips as Sharpener walked off, she felt bad that she couldn't return the feelings he had for her, but knowing that he was alright with it made it somewhat easier for Videl to digest.

Watching him walk away, she let a lone finger touch her lips where the blonde's had just been.

The kiss was nothing compared to that of the Demi-Saiyans but still it felt like something that she had to do.

**vVv**

Hundreds of fighters gathered around for the WMAT preliminaries.

The Z-Fighters all assembled together in the side of the commotion, it was relatively silent among the eight of them due to the little confrontation earlier.

The Demi-Saiyan leaned against the brick wall lazily watching two men trying to resemble what combat might actually look like; they failed miserably. He continued to observe the scene in a derisive fashion, a smirk of pleasure plastered to his face, this was like examining two blind mice trying to make their way through a maze.

Both having a goal but lacking the right tools.

One of the men just landed an uppercut square in the jaw of the other.

"Taking notes?" Vegeta inquired in a sarcastic tone.

"Funny. But I think that you're more so the one that needs instruction, Vegeta," the Demi-Saiyan coldly shot back.

"Watch it brat, while you've been _training_ with that mate of yours, I've been doing serious sessions in the GR. So I wouldn't be surprised if I wiped the floor with you and Kakarot," Vegeta warned.

Gohan outwardly grimaced at the sound of his 'father's' name.

"Please Vegeta, save me the honor."

The Saiyan Prince scoffed at Gohan's comment, feeling a ting of pride for the boy, showing some of his Saiyan blood. It was then that Goku approached the two, "Hey Gohan…"

Before the earth raised Saiyan could get any further his son walked off, making sure to bump into his father in the process. Hanging his head Goku looked at Vegeta only to be met with a glare of pure hatred.

"Look Vegeta, I know we've had our differences," the Prince snorted at that statement, "But this is the only day I'll get to see my son for a long time. I just want to talk to him without him punching me again. How would you feel if you came back for a day and Trunks would ignore you and hit you."

Vegeta took a step closer to his rival grabbing the navy shirt under his orange Gi so they were eye level (2), "Listen closely Kakarot. There is a tad difference in your example; I would never abandon Bulma _or_ Trunks, no matter how much they can aggravate me sometimes. I love them too much. However with you, you don't have a problem leaving everyone behind just because of a new threat might come. In my book that's running away, a cowardly action, which is forbidden for anyone with a drop of Saiyan blood in his or her veins. Your mate died because you left her. Whenever there is a rift in Saiyan bond, meaning if one dies, the other must die too, life is too hard without the other."

Shoving Goku back Vegeta looked dead on into his eyes, "Leaving your two sons with me. The night that Gohan came to our door with that harpy's body in his arms is when his hatred towards you began to grow. So if you're wondering why he hit you _Kakarot_, think back to when your woman first came to otherworld. That's why."

Goku stood there not sure whether to move or not, Vegeta's words hit home just like Gohan's punch did. Absorbing that information left an unsettling feeling in the earth raised Saiyan's stomach.

**vVv**

"Bye Gohan," Goten chirped as he hugged his brother and then turned towards Vegeta, "Bye Daddy!" Goku inwardly winced at that, hearing his own child call his rival, the man that hated his guts, 'Daddy.' Trunks also hugged the two warriors as they walked off with the man who was gathering all the children and teens for the junior division.

**vVv**

"May I have everyone's attention please?" the chubby black haired announcer bellowed as the rowdy crowd silenced, "Thank you all for taking part in the 25th tri-annual World Martial Arts Tournament (3). For those who have taken part in this event before know that the procedure is no mystery."

He paused adjusting his black glasses, gazing across the crowd of the anxious contestants before him.

"There normally are fifteen open spots for the adult division but this year we've changed a few things. Mr. Satan has suggested having a tournament within his own city consisting of all the fighters from the High School and colleges, along with his own Dojos. The winner of this mini tournament is guaranteed a spot in the big leagues."

The crowd began to cheer their champ's name as the door by the entrance opened with fog dancing across the ground. A figure emerged from the cloud with his fingers extended in the victory sign.

The afro-haired fighter strutted over to the punching machine.

"So Mr. Satan, if you don't mind please punch the reader to give us a good score to go by," the commentator instructed.

Smirking in a cocky fashion the 'Champ' strutted over to punching machine, capturing the attention of every person in the area, even the Z-Fighters.

Just when he looked ready to punch, Hercule spun on his heel to face the crowd.

"I bet you'll want a picture of this!" he howled as everyone eagerly watched him.

After hearing that, all the spectators with cameras raised them up.

The flashes were blinding when the mass accumulation of them went off. The former Namekian guardian frowned on this publicity, squinting his eyes Piccolo concentrated his energy on the annoying devices.

Then with a blink of an eye every single camera on the entire Tournament Island exploded.

A befuddled egotistical martial artist pouted and mumbled meekly, "That would've made a great poster." While all the people complained about their cameras being destroyed, Hercule, no-subtly, cleared his throat. "You all might not wanna miss this!"

As is on queue the bystanders refocused their attention on their beloved camp. Winding up his arm, Mr. Satan thrust it forward. It struck the strength reader with a loud WHACK as the numbers flickered before setting on an appropriate score.

"137! Incredible, again Mr. Satan has set the bar high with an spectacular 137 score (4)," the announcer gushed as he adjusted his thick black framed glasses.

"YEEEAAAAHHHHH…" Hercule bellowed as he shot his arms up in the air. The crowd burst again in praise as the 'Champ,' and Sharpener walked off back to the Champion's quarters. Videl too followed her father and her friend as they left the gathering of fighters.

**vVv**

Following her intently, Gohan took off after her, wanting to mend their earlier strife.

The crowd flowed around the exit that the three were taking forcing the half-breed to rely on his Ki sensing abilities. Pinpointing her exact location Gohan followed it quickly trying to catch up with his mate.

The closing of a door was another red flag that signaled occupants in that certain room. The Demi-Saiyan pressed his ear against the door listening intently with his Saiyan hearing to the conversation-taking place.

Instantly the femininely high voice that belonged to Videl began to converse with the unknown other. Gohan knew that Sharpener and her father had accompanied the raven-haired beauty into this secluded and private corridor, prohibited by any of the commoners.

But he couldn't remember where he felt the other Ki before, it was surprisingly strong, familiar and evil like, it felt suppressed but by an amateur who had not been very keen in knowing its evident faults.

Scanning the area Gohan tried to locate the emitter of the power but he was taken aback by bumping into a large man. The half-breed looked up at the rather towering man, however he was definitely not lanky by any means.

This man was portly and barbaric looking; his face was molded into a stern scowl and grimace.

His eyes were cold and vacant as they bored into the Demi-Saiyan for his clumsy action.

The brute's irate expression became more impatient by the second as he began to growl at Gohan. Chuckling he put his hand behind his head rubbing it somewhat, "Sorry there big guy."

While continuing to laugh off the situation Gohan tried to read the man's Ki, it was him!

He still didn't know where he remembered this Ki but it was power he felt a few minutes ago.

The Demi-Saiyan's face darkened as he glared at the guy. The portly man then sidestepped Gohan and walked down the hall without giving him a second look. Gohan continued to follow the being down the hall before he repositioned his ear to the door only to have a sharp pain course through his body.

"Ow," his muffled voice whined from the dampening of the hardwood floor.

It didn't occur to our hero at the time but the door to that room had opened revealing a guy and Videl gaping at the sight of their friend spying on them. "Gohan?" Videl inquired as he lifted up his head lazily.

Looking over to her company Gohan's eyes locked with Sharpeners. A glare of disdain met with Gohan's gaze as the blonde-haired jock continued to bore his eyes into the Demi-Saiyan. Standing erect once more the half-breed stood eye level with Sharpener with Videl a head shorter than both of them.

"What are you doing here Gohan?" Videl snapped crossing her arms, backing away a little from him.

A little taken aback by her standoffishness he mustered his retort, "I could ask _him_ the same thing."

Hearing himself mentioned Sharpener took a step forward, "Look Gohan, back off. I know how you hurt Videl, I think that you should get out of here before I make you."

A snort of doubt could be heard from Gohan, "This doesn't concern _you_ Sharpener."

"If it involves Videl, _I'm_ involved."

Sighing Videl looked over to her overprotective friend, "Sharpener, please give us a moment alone." Complying to her request Sharpener began to leave. However before he did he purposely shoved into Gohan only to feel the recoil of the action.

As soon as the jock left the couple Gohan's heated look met his mate's.

"What was he doing here?" he demanded in a controlled tone.

"He, unlike you Gohan, is allowed back here. But what does it matter to you, we're friends, Gohan, if you didn't already know."

A groan of aggravation creased the Demi-Saiyan's lips, "All the time I've known the two of you, both of you hated each other. Yelling at each other and jibing each other. Now after we have one little fight I see you two coming out of a room together? What the hell is that?"

Looking utterly disgusted the raven-haired crime fighter shoved Gohan causing him to hit the wall, "Do you think I would cheat on you with Sharpener? We are _friends_ Gohan, _just_ friends."

Snorting at that remark Gohan turned around, "Like hell you are. If I recall you and I were '_just'_ friends before we slept together."

"That's a tad different Gohan," she shot back, "I had feelings for you and you returned them. It wasn't one sided like Sharpener and I."

After saying that Videl immediately regretted it, she let it slip that Sharpener had feelings for her. The half-breed absorbed that fact as well,

"WHAT! Oh this is just great Videl, he has feelings for you."

"What you think that I'd leave you for him, we both are in a relationship. Sharpener even told me he knows that we could never be together."

Gohan's grew red and before he was about to say something Videl continued her point, "This a little bit of a Déjà vu only we've switched the roles. Now I'm trying to convince you our relationship is stable and we have nothing to worry about-"

She stopped when Gohan raised his hand, both of them were panting. They looked at each other's faces reading the emotions strung across them like a book. Gohan took a step closer to Videl.

His hand reached up to her face and he caressed the ivory skin that lined it.

Leaning her lips closer to his own, Videl closed her eyes.

SMASH!

Jumping back Gohan and Videl ran to see what happened.

Through the huge window both of them watched in bewilderment as did the rest of the crowd to one ebony haired man, he was short but right now was standing tall.

"Dammit Vegeta!" Gohan cursed from inside the building.

Videl too looked speechless, "Was that V-v-v-vegeta who pulverized that machine?"

"Uh-huh," Gohan replied. Feeling the Saiyan Princes Ki rise the Demi-Saiyan thought he should interfere.

"Vegeta," he barked restraining the proud prince.

"Release me _brat_," the eldest Saiyan ordered his rival's son.

"Um sir," the chubby black-haired man weakly began pushing his thick rimmed glasses back into place, "D-do-don't w-worry y-you've qualified."

Smirking Vegeta broke the resistant that Gohan had on him, "Very well."

Walking away Vegeta received many gawking stares at his feat to destroy an innocent punching machine.

All of the Z-Fighters including Goku watched in utter disbelief. "W-w-well that's Vegeta for you guys," Krillin meekly chuckled.

Android 18 along with Piccolo both showed no emotion or care that the cocky Prince revealed his strength to the world.

The Namekian didn't want his friends to be discovered, that's why he blew up the cameras but still it wasn't necessary to pull a stunt like that.

The rest of the Z-Gang followed Vegeta, seeing that they already passed the qualifying rounds to watch the junior division.

By now Videl had rejoined Gohan. Breaking the silence Videl spoke up, "Have you already qualified?" Gohan simply shook his head, "Not yet." Smiling weakly she mustered another sentence, "Should we go in line then?" "After you." The Demi-Saiyan extended his hand outward towards Videl, bowing slightly before her. Rolling her eyes Videl stepped forward and walked past her mate and sarcastically replied, "What a gentleman."

**vVv**

It was quite crowded in the room that Goten and Trunks were sent to before the Junior Division began. The two boys, who were very young, compared to the other participants, found a secluded corner where they were conversing.

"So those were your real parents, huh?" Goten grimaced, "I guess so."

"Why do you think that Gohan hates your dad so much?" Trunks persisted as he leaned against the cement block wall.

"I think it's because he left us, and then mommy died after I was born," Goten guessed.

There was an unbroken silence building for a few seconds before the purple-haired boy started once more to speak, "Do you think that after the tournament is over, you and Gohan will move back with your parents?"

Goten thought about that, he knew that Gohan was way too reluctant to ever live with them again, but what about him? He barely knew these two strangers but then he remembered.

"They're both dead Trunks."

"So," the young Prince replied instantly, "My dad has been revived with the Dragonballs so maybe then your parents will be too."

"Maybe."

Inwardly the young clone of Goku hoped they wouldn't.

It would tear his family apart, he couldn't choose between the three families he was offered.

There were Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta, they had raised him, taken care of him and a lot of other stuff. Trunks was his best friend and he had grown accustom to living with him.

Next were his biological parents. The two that he should live with, the ones that gave him life and it wouldn't be right to turn them away.

Lastly and probably the most influential in his life, Gohan.

His big brother, his hero, his confident, the shoulder he would cry on.

They were probably best friends too, they talked to each other about everything, except lately.

"Goten? Goten?"

Coming out of his trance the youngest Demi-Saiyan looked to Trunks.

"Sorry. What were you asking?"

"I was asking who are you going to live with if your parents come back to life?" the Purple-haired prince repeated.

Making his decision, "I go with Gohan."

Little did the two Demi-Saiyans know, three older boys were watching them.

"Which one are you fighting first Idaasa?" the shortest of the three asked. The blonde-haired fifteen-year-old smirked, "It's that black haired kid over there (5)."

The two others snickered, "He doesn't stand a chance against you."

"Let's give him a scare," the teen in the orange Gi suggested.

Idaasa sneered, "Sounds good."

The three walked over to the little boys who didn't even acknowledge them until they stood before them.

"Hey shrimp ready to fight with a real fighter?" Idaasa asked cracking his knuckles in the process.

"Sure," Goten chirped as he began to look around, "Where is he?"

The fifteen-year-old felt his face grow red, "It's me you little twirp!"

Confused, Goten looked back to the teen in front of him, "Oh."

"Well you probably are used to fighting little babies anyway," Idaasa's friend snapped.

The trio broke out into laughter. "Actually I fight with my big brother and Trunks here." "Well I bet I could pulverize those two, along with you, loser." Examining his opponent Goten looked back up to him, "I don't think so." Clenching his teeth, "I'm now actually looking forward to our fight runt," Idaasa explained as he began to hop back and forth on both legs.

Brining his hands up to his chest the older boy sent his fist forward, making it stop in front of Goten's face, causing the gravity defying hair on his head to sway. Taken aback Idaasa and his friends gaped at how he didn't cringe.

"Don't you flinch?" As the teen drew back his fist Gotne stared at it, "Oh, were you trying to punch me?"

Idaasa got red to his roots, "OF COURSE I WAS TRYING TO PUNCH YOU, YOU LITTLE… YOU LITTLE!"

The two brown-haired boys friends with Idaasa tried to restrain him, "We'll get you kid."

Looking over to Trunks the youngest son of Goku had a perplexed look on his face, "What happened." The son of Bulma only laughed with his hand muffling the sound as for thinking about what just happened.

**vVv**

The Z-Gang made their way up to the top of the arena.

"I'm can't wait to see the Junior Divison," Krillin exclaimed only to get a low response to that statement.

Goku looked over to his rival to see him leaning against the wall looking in the other direction. The blonde haired announcer that was always at all the other tournaments came out to the center of the ring.

"Welcome all you crazy fighting fans!" The crowd cheered as the announcer continued talking, "If Mr. Satan and Sharpener could both come out here we have a special treat for all of you."

The two joined him in the ring as everyone intently waited. "ZTV has made a special treat for all of you. Seven years ago a terrible creature came into the world, I expect most of you remember, Cell. Well the video that was taken that day was very short but thanks to the wonderful people at ZTV, it has been reenacted to let us all know what really happened!"

A huge blimp then became visible over the massive fight stadium as the screen on both sides began to play.

"Oh great this outta be good," Krillin smirked as the film began.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter Fifteen

A/N:

(1) I know how Sharpener is OOC from the way he is in the series but I thought I'd add sort of a brother sister kind of relationship, excluding the kiss (He is still with Erasa though and had some feelings for Videl). Don't worry, no more of that romance, if you could even call it that. So never fear this is still an unquestionable Gohan and Videl romance fic. In a way it's like in Phantom of Opera, how Christine kisses the Phantom even though she doesn't love him. So don't yell at me for that or anything, I just wanted someone to comfort her that was a guy.

(2) I love Vegeta's shortness, lol!

(3) I'm not sure if it is or not. In the series there was a ten-year gap between the 25th and the 28th so it's a rough estimation.

(4) I don't remember if that is the score Hercule gets

(5) I switched it I know but I thought I'd have little Goten face off against the bigger kid, I don't know why I thought it'd be somewhat more interesting.

Anyway time for the real A/N. Sorry for the long wait, I had sort of writers block. Also I've been busy with school and I went on vacation during Break. So please forgive me, but I hope that this chapter was good. Please Review and give me a few ideas I kind of want to have a few alternative approaches to my story in case my other ideas aren't going to work. Also please keep an eye out for the Miss Satan update, I know I said it was going to be after I finished this but I rewrote the first chapter, in my opinion it is a lot better. It should be done in a few days or so but just look out for it, along with the second chapter. _Phew_, long authors note. Hopefully I will reach that 200th Reviewer mark… that would _so_ make my day!

Anywho please review (Ha that rhymes) Thanks you guys rock my socks.

BlueNightGVZ2341


	16. Battle of the Demi Saiyans

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and especially to **Madness Lover** for being the **1st** reviewer ever for this story and also for being the **200th** reviewer. I would never have gottent this far on this story if it wasn't for the wonderful people who read it and gave me the positive words that have truly been my inspiration to write.

Sorry for the long wait, enjoy the chapter and remember to review!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it but I never shall...

**

* * *

**

**Life after deaths**

By BlueNightGVZ2341

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Battle of the Demi-Saiyans**

Bulma Briefs twirled a strand of her aqua blue hair within her slender fingers. The tournament so far was more boring than watching paint dry and the remainder of it wasn't promising to be any better. Fighting or watching fighting always seemed barbaric to her. There was no point, settling ones differences could be solved in a much more civil manner than the brutish ways of violence.

Even though her opinion of combat was not high it was the one mutual thread that bound her husband, her sons and her old friends to have something in common. That fact was legitimate as she exchanged glances with her old friends. Yamcha, the once bandit, Master Roshi a.k.a. Jackie Chung former World Champion and also the Ox King, all were once fighters in their younger days, had accompanied her to the tournament island to watch the younger generation have their turn.

Her best friend also fell into that category of a fighter from her time in the ring with her husband when she first met him. Looking over to the now middle aged woman she saw her face etched with worry and distress. She was leaning forward in her seat; her head resting lazily on palm while the tournament began.

"Are you okay Chi?" Bulma questioned, she could already tell when her best friend was depressed and at a time like this she didn't even need that sixth sense.

A half-hearted sigh came with Chi-Chi's answer, "No, not really. I haven't seen my boys in seven years and… well you remember what happened." Nodding in understanding Bulma rested a comforting hand on her friend's back. "Goten's just a little confused, it's so much for him to take in all at once. He'll warm up to you eventually…"

"…and Gohan?" Chi-Chi inquired, wondering if their relationship could ever be mended.

This time it was Bulma's turn to sigh, "To be frank Chi-Chi, I don't know. Gohan was really depressed for a many years with you and Goku dying like that. He would mope around and only came out of his room to train. It was only a few years that became civil once more. He's doing much better now with Vi…"

She digressed, the blue-haired millionaire didn't know if it was appropriate for her to discuss Gohan's affairs of the heart with a woman he didn't even think of as his mother anymore.

During the past few hours Bulma had already strained her relationship with the Demi-Saiyan enough as it was, this definitely would help her chance of falling back into his good graces anytime soon. "…vi-ng _be_ing at High School."

Chi-Chi's ears perked up at that, "He's what?" "Um… I enrolled him in Orange Star High School a few months ago; he's doing well but-" Bulma was cut short.

"Oh," Goku's mate squealed, "That's wonderful, he will socialize with people his own age, he'll go off to a great college, then he will graduate with his Ph.D. and then he will be one of the most successful scholars in the world!"

Bulma continued to listen to her dead friend's ranting.

Hating to disappoint her Bulma had already pulled Gohan out of school. The Principal had called a few days before the tournament warning the blue-haired scientist that 'Mr. Son' was too remiss, accompanied with his late enrollment he was eons behind the rest of the class. The man then informed her of her choices, she could give them permission to hold Gohan back a year or the Demi-Saiyan could retake the semester in summer school.

Their conversation a few weeks ago was still fresh in her mind, she knew that either option would push the half-breed over the edge if either was chosen so he was pulled out.

Happy to see Chi-Chi acting more like her old self, Bulma decided to leave her be as she turned to talk to Yamcha.

**vVv  
**

A steady tapping noise could be faintly heard over the clamoring of the hundreds still 'patiently' standing in line. The sound was coming from a boot that belonged to one of the only females in crowd.

"How much longer is this going to take," the male behind her lamented. Smirking at the teen's impatient nature. "Jeez, what a whiner you are Son Gohan," Videl pointed out with the smuggest of tones, "It was Vegeta who caused this delay so don't burden us with your woes."

"I'm deeply sorry and I offer you my most sincerest apologies," he mockingly replied, embellishing every word with a cocky grin splattered on his lips. Swatting him with her hand she scowled a returned to facing the front. "Jeez Videl," the teen Demi sneered, "What a grouch _you_ are."

A low growl emitted from Videl to show her indifference to him at the moment, Gohan snickered. He loved teasing her; it was one of the highpoints in their relationship. Gohan knew exactly how to push her buttons and didn't sporting the ability.

**vVv **

Back up in the stands the other part of the Z-Fighters observed from their sky-high perch. The audience around them had left long ago because of the abnormal behavior of the fighters. Krillin looked around at his friends.

"Come on guys, smile a little, I mean you're acting as if someone had died-" clutching his mouth in embarrassment he saw the all the cold glares of his companions all silently scolding him for his choice of words.

"Sorry," he meekly squeaked, his hands still both covering his mouth. Goku frowned and returned to his lonesome gaze to the ring. He had been doing more thinking than he had done almost ever.

All through those seven years he never thought anything was wrong, and now in less than two hours he had all the repercussions hit him square in the face. He knew that Chi-Chi had died because he left and he thought that she would be happier being with him.

He remembered the day that she came to other world like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_"Greeting Goku," the mighty King bellowed as the two appeared before him. _

_"Hey King Yemma," the Saiyan greeted eager to hear about the urgency of his summoning. _

_"Well Goku, I don't know if I should tell you to be excited or not, it is a little bit of good news and bad news in what-"_

_ "WHERE IS HE! I HEARD HIM I KNOW HE'S HERE!" a shrill female voice squawked._

_"Chi-Chi?" the earth raised Saiyan wondered, the sound was as loud as Chi-Chi but she couldn't have died could she. It hadn't been that long had it? _

_"Calm yourself," Yemma demanded as the guards struggled to restrain the now visible woman. _

_"Chi-Chi!" _

_"Goku!" _

_Chi-Chi ran towards Goku fresh tears on her ivory cheeks glistened in the light as she buried her head in his solid chest. "What happened?" he asked her, his words getting lost in her ebony hair as he pressed his lips against the top of her head. Not lifting her face from the comfort of his torso she began with a weak sob, "I died because I overdosed on a certain medication, and my body collapsed."_

_ Upon hearing her words the Saiyan backed away from his wife eyeing her with a stare of concern and scrutiny, his following words were wrapped in disappointment and pity, "What medication?"_

_ Another dry whimper came from Chi-Chi as she evaded his gaze, the next part of her explanation wouldn't be pretty, the bluntness of her expiration would be so hurtful to her beloved husband it is incomparable to any other form of torture. _

_Goku still grasped Chi-Chi by her arms could feel her uneasiness; he feared the worst but rationally listened to what she had to tell him. _

_"The m-medication was for depression. A-a-after y-you died Goku. I-I-I couldn't go on, the only thing that kept me alive during th-those nine months was the little being inside me." _

_A moment of silence filled the air as everyone in the Check-In station awaited the reaction of Son Goku. _

_Many of the blue assistants to the King abandoned their posts to listen or see what the response from the Earth-raised Saiyan would. _

_His labored breaths reminded her of the sounds she made a few hours ago while giving birth to her second son. Tear lined the brims of his eyes as reality of his premeditated decision all those months ago could be felt within his heart. "Y-y-you were p-p-pregn-" He was silenced with a hasty nod from his spouse, "I died a few hours after I gave birth to him. I think my body collapsed from the delivery exhaustion along with the overdose." _

_Enveloping herself back in his arms she began to sob even more into already his damp Gi. _

_Only this time, he cried too._

**End of Flashback **

The seven years they had spent in Other World was more so of a bonding time for them. Even though they loved one another immensely the six years of constant training, battles and galactic travel had made the couple drift apart somewhat.

"Look here come Goten and Trunks," Piccolo announced in his normal monotone voice interrupted Goku's reminiscing.All the other fighters glanced down to the white stone ring, circumference of thousands of cheering fans.

Their chorus grew louder as the blonde haired announcer ran out to the center of the arena; the black microphone brought up to his mouth.

The Junior Participants scurried to the ring accompanied by the Tournament Helpers that were clad in an orange frock. Idaasa glared at the Demi-Saiyans after their earlier engagement, he had pride in his abilities and he knew that the fight would be over quickly, sadly he didn't know that the victor of the match was just the opposite of his contemplation.

**vVv **

"Folks we have a little bit trouble locating another machine. I am very sorry to say that this will take a little while longer." Another chorus of groans and yells of protest echoed through the Preliminary Arena. Back with Gohan and Videl, contrary to the overzealous crowd, silence once again seized the two teens.

Videl looked over to her mate; she wished that they both could get over their pride and admit their faults. They both however were too stubborn to relinquish their grudge against one another. This all started because of Gohan loosing his temper with his father. If he didn't punch Goku then they wouldn't have argued.

Then if they didn't argue then Gohan wouldn't have come in a jealous rage to spy on her and Sharpener. This whole episode wouldn't have occurred if… Well it wasn't her place. The Demi-teen had made that bluntly clear in their mild spat.

She looked over to his stern form; a brutish surrogate had replaced his customary smile and easygoing aura. His gaze met hers and for a split second he tipped his hand and she saw the suffering that was going on behind his beautiful onyx orbs.

He returned his eyes then to their previous unadorned target.

"Gohan," she spoke, her voice trying to be friendly enough for him to reply, "Are you okay?" The half-breed lowered his head in a bit of a solemn fashion before returning his glance to her own.

"No."

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you," she suggested, approaching him somewhat to show her sincerity in her concern.

"Everything…" he vaguely began, "My parents are back. I know that they will be coming back for good this time. It always is like this. Now I don't know if the life I've grown accustomed to these last seven years is going to be thrown away. Bulma and Vegeta… they are like my parents now. They nurtured me and comforted me, Vegeta the best he could. I felt their love warm me when the coldness of the world chilled my heart. I could never live with my real parents again… even if our blood connects us."

Videl empathetically placed her hand on his broad shoulder, stroking it softly trying to brush off his concerns that layered him right now. "Gohan. You have a right to be depressed," she cooed in a whisper, "I'm sure that you will make the right decision, I'm sure your real parents will understand after all these years of them abandoning you, that you choose to no longer live with them."

Comprehending her thoughts he nodded, "You're right."

His no longer hardened glare locked with the blue eyes that looked back to him. Reaching with his hand he positioned her head so it was parallel with his own, they continued to grow closer and closer until a feather could not fit between the two of them.

Just as their lips felt their target the loud announcement by the Tournament Director blared, "The machine is fixed!"

**vVv **

"Ready… BEGIN!" the blonde haired announcer, shouted. The two boys looked at each other, a bit confused on how to proceed. They both looked at the crowd, which was cheering hysterically.

Looking back at their opponent the two boys charged at each other. Both jumped in the air trying to land a flying kick in the opposite one. However sadly the climax to this attempt ended with both fighters completely missing their target.

Besides the pity the spectators felt for the clumsy boys, they laughed with amusement.

A deep crimson blush covered their faces as they tried to refocus on their fighting. The match continued for a few more minutes before the older of the two children led the other over to side of the ring.

Then with a small push the younger of the two fell out with tears on the brim of his eyelids. "And with a little pushing Hydiuu is the winner!" the announcer bellowed with his left arm stretched over his head. "Now for the next match. We have seven year old Goten versus fifteen year old Idaasa. Some of you might not be able to see but there is quite a height difference in these two warriors. This should be over quickly."

As the older man adjusted his sunglasses he eyed the black haired "underdog" (1) with a suspicious gaze.

He knew he had seen this boy before, somewhere but long enough ago that it couldn't have been within the young fighter's lifetime. Where? He looked at Goten's fighting stance, the position he held himself in before fighting.

That's it!

Goku!

This had to be his son, their hair was different but the technique and the face is uncanny, there was no doubt in his mind.

"You ready to cry?" Idaasa taunted, he hopped back and forth on the ball of each of his feet, sending punches into the air.

Goten stood in his guard, not moving at all, his eyes dead set on his target and had no intention of averting them for any reason. In the back of the Demi-Saiyan's mind he heard the announcer declare the beginning of the fight, but it wasn't until the fifteen-year-old began his assault that it really signaled the commencement of the match.

The older of the two had his fists flying towards Goten but every time his knuckles came close to the boy's face they were pushed away with a surprisingly intensity. He couldn't land a hit.

He ceased.

This wasn't working, he was already worn out and the fire hadn't even returned. Maybe if he ruffled the runt's feathers enough then he would return the punch.

"Too scared to fight, huh twerp?" he panted.

Goten simply looked confused, "Oh is it my turn?"

Idaasa frowned, "What did you say?" "I thought you were just warming up. I'm ready to fight." The blonde bully's eye twitched, "Y-you thought I was warming up?"

The youngest son of Goku nodded happily, "Yeah."

Inwardly sweating Idaasa lifted his hands up to attack again.

With a thrust of his right appendage he felt it being seized in mid air and then a numbing strike that rivaled that of a stun gun hit him in the face. Falling over the crowd saw little Goten with his fist outstretched.

Everyone excluding the watchful eye of the Z-Fighters was utterly dumfounded by this phenomenon. Getting himself back together the announcer cleared his throat; "A-a-and Idaasa is out cold. Making Goten the winner." Walking off the ring Goten rejoined his stepbrother.

The lavender haired Prince smirked at his friend.

"That wasn't very fun."

**vVv **

"Finally!" Gohan exclaimed as he stepped up to the machine as he got into his traditional fighting stance. Videl watched him from behind; eager to see how well he could suppress his energy in order to avoid another demolishing for the innocent punching device. "Go ahead sir," the raspy voice of the older man attending the equipment instructed.

Slowly, for him at least, Gohan leaned in to punch. The energy he poured into the technique was quite lower than the strength he possessed when he was six. When he brought his fist back he awaited to see the score he earned.

One-ninety-eight.

"T-there s-still m-must be something wrong with the pressure sensor," the man sputtered as he read the monitor, "Would you mind trying again?"

Nodding with a pleasant expression still on his face he once again lifted his hand and thrusted it forward once more.

Two-eleven.

Once again the man spoke up for the Demi-teen to try again due to the faulty machine, but desisted after a he saw the heated glare from the Champ's daughter.

"T-th-thank you sir… we'll call for you to meet here after the Junior Division has ended (2)."

"Thanks," Gohan smiled as he walked off with Videl.

They continued to walk down a pathway that led to the main arena. From all the commotion going on around them they knew that the Junior Division finals were going on and the mentioning of two little boys making it there hinted to the teen couple that indeed the Demonic Duo had conquered once more. Looking over to Gohan the raven-haired beauty still saw the glimmer of sadness still present. Intertwining their fingers, she gave a gentle squeeze of his hand.

He turned to her, somewhat taken aback, why was she acting so concerned, there was nothing wrong with him. As he looked back to her face he saw her unavoidable soulful blue eyes glinting with warmth and compassion.

He gave a good-natured squeeze back a smile once again finding its way back to his disregarded face. Whilst planning on a turn to take them to tournament, she felt herself go a different way.

However it wasn't her that made the sudden detour, looking to her left once more she looked at Gohan looking straight ahead, knowing exactly where he was going. Gazing to where his eyes focused on she saw the Tournament Champions building. Whipping her head to Gohan she stopped. He looked back somewhat reeling at her cessation.

"Gohan… we can't go in there," she explained with urgency detectable to him in her voice.

"Why, I mean everyone is over watching the tournament… don't worry," he said slyly, his eyes gazing back to their intended destination before refocusing on his mate.

Worried at being caught, half of her wanted to run and take no part in such scandalous behavior anywhere near her father's hosted affair. If anyone saw it would go directly to the press then after that it would be to the ears of any human caring to know.

The other half of her wanted desperately to be in Gohan's arms, feeling his passionate kisses and caresses stroking her ivory skin.

He leaned towards her his voice deepened as it tickled her hair, "Let's go."

Complying to his request they stealthily sneaked in. The Demi-Saiyan was right to one thing however, it was completely empty, not a soul was present. Leading her upstairs he turned down numerous hallways to a room.

Upon getting in through the doorway the raven-haired crime fighter looked around to her surroundings, she knew that something familiar about this room, but she could place it.

Had she been in it prior to this? Unable to ponder that thought anymore Gohan encompassed Videl in an embrace as he claimed her lips as his.

Not wasting anytime beating around the bushes the half-breed let his tongue trace the bottom of her lips. Accommodating to his want she opened her mouth to him let their tongues get reacquainted with one another.

They continued to fondle each other until the Demi-teen let his track jacket fall of his shoulder, Videl hastily aiding in the process. Leaving only his black muscle shirt that was immediately dislodged from his skin by Videl's eager hands.

They parted for a split second in order for them to remove the garment from the equation. When they parted they stayed like that for a minute, both somewhat flustered by the recent activities.

"We… should… stop," she panted as she tried her hardest not to look at him. She knew that if she looked at him she would see the expression that melted her heart that made her feel safe, complete.

"I can't," Gohan growled as he enveloped her into another heated show of affection.

Suddenly the door swung open. Both teens felt their eyes grow wider as the being behind the door appeared.

**vVv **

An hour and many matches later the Junior Division had come to the climax, the final round. To no ones surprise the young Goten and Trunks had clawed through the ranks to reach the ultimate bout.

During the course of the Junior Division many of the spectators witnessed the skill the two tykes possessed. Goku also was quite impressed by the progression the younger generation had and how they were quickly closing the gap between them and their predecessors. "Finally!" Krillin cheered as he leaned against the white bar.

"At last we get to see a good match." Piccolo nodded, "Goten and Trunks are indeed strong for their age."

"Hey when you train with Vegeta and Gohan everyday you tend to get strong," Krillin chuckled, "I definitely don't want to go toe to toe with any of you Saiyans in the tournament."

None of the other warriors agreed with the once bald fighter, considering he was the weakest. His laughter faded out due to his embarrassment by his choices of words.

It was then Goku looked around, he saw in the distance the Preliminary Arena empty besides a few tournament workers still there. "He should be here by now, they finished the preliminaries a while ago," Goku's lifelong friend stated. The snickering of a certain Saiyan Prince interrupted their pondering to the eldest Demi-Saiyan's whereabouts.

"Isn't it obvious Kakarot where Gohan is? He's off having a pre-tournament romp with his mate," the once evil Prince sneered. All of the Z-Warriors excluding Vegeta had their eyes widen by this discovery.

Even Piccolo was stunned at his former protégé's antics.

"Are you serious Vegeta?" Krillin inquired.

"Of course I am," the proud Prince barked, his voice spiking in anger due to the doubt his fellow fighters were showing, "The woman and I walked in on them a few weeks ago."

Goku for one was completely astonished. He never thought that Gohan would do such a thing with a girl until they were at least engaged. "Do you know this girl?" Goku asked his rival.

"No," Vegeta blandly replied, he was uninterested enough in the Demi-Saiyan's affair, let alone his absent father's concern about it.

"H-h-hey g-guys here comes Goten and Trunks," Krillin stuttered, still a little abashed by their recent discovery. It was then over the roaring crowd that everyone could here the commencing of the finals.

Down with the two little warriors both were staring each other down, similar to what they normally do whenever they fight, to them this time was no different. After a moment the boys charged at one another at a speed just slow enough to be seen by humans. A loud boom could be heard echoing for about a two-mile radius as the finals had finally gone under way.

**vVv **

The door finally opened. Gohan and Videl broke apart to see staring back at them was none other than Mr. Satan. He looked at the male, someone unfamiliar to him and in his grasp was an individual that was quite familiar with him, his own daughter.

His jaw continued to lay abandoned on the floor as he saw his only daughter pawing some shirtless punk in a room along together.

"VIIIDDDEEELLLLL…" he boomed with all the volume he could muster as the boy let go of her.

"Da-" she meekly said this is what she was afraid of, and this is what she didn't want to happen.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" he demanded with a ferocity that was uncommon to most humans.

"Mr. Sata-" Gohan began only to get the death glare in his direction. "How dare you defile my daughter in such a way," he spat, his voice decreasing in volume to avoid attraction attention to this spectacle.

"Dadd-" Videl attempted to say once more only to be once again interrupted by her father reading Gohan the riot act. "I don't ever want you to see her again do you hear me?"

The Demi-Saiyan nodded.

"I can't hear you!"

"I promise."

"To what?"

"To not go near you daughter."

"Ever…"

"…Again."

Gohan frowned as he picked up his clothing and redressed himself before exiting the room, sending a quick glance to Videl before he left.

While walking down the hall Gohan paused and leaned against a wall. He averted his head so he was looking to the ceiling to be asking why he was so stupid to let him and Videl get caught. Videl on the other hand couldn't believe how quickly everything was happening. Her mate had just promised her father that he would not go near again.

She knew that that was an oath that Gohan would never be able to upkeep, but it still stung all the same that he would so readily agree to it. "Videl! I am talking to you," Hercule thundered. Spinning around Videl felt her Satan temper flare up as well, "What?"

"Why on earth would you do such a thing. I told you that you could never date a boy unless he was stronger than me."

"He is stronger than you dad!" she snapped, her glare met that of her father's as the two stared each other down.

"Tell me the truth, did you two have sex?" he dangerous and calmly asked.

Videl paused, she knew that there would be direr consequences for her actions but she knew that it was always a shark pit in the Satan world.

"Answer me," he demanded.

Gathering up all the courage she could she looked his straight in his eyes and said the word that her father dreaded to hear the most.

"Yes."

**vVv **

Goten and Trunks continued to fight valiantly, as each hit sounded deadly.

They had been going for about twenty minutes. The official rules stated that they only had ten minutes left before the judges would need to decide the victor of said match. That feat would be difficult for even the Z-Fighters, the masters of all combat of that magnitude. Goten right now was on the offensive with no plan on relenting.

Trunks had up a defensive that shielded him from a majority of the attacks on him. Neither boy had an advantage, which made the battle even more spontaneous. With both enduring the same grueling training everyday it is hard to draw a line in the sand that differs the two powers. Against Goten landed a punch square in Trunks' face.

A growl of pain signaled that his stepbrother was not happy about that last strike. He retaliated with a kick to the temple that was blocked swiftly like all the other hits.

They continued the rally of punches and kicks until they reached a stalemate. In the commentary made by the somewhat taken aback announcer he explained that there was on five minutes left before the judges would decide.

Gohan paced down the hall that led to the stairway. His cheeks still flushed with the redness that had yet to leave.

In all his life he had never wanted so badly to get out a situation, but facing an angry father being the boy whom his only daughter was going with was more terrifying to the Demi than fifty Cells with your hands behind your back. He was thankful that at least Videl had control of telling him when to stop, it would have been ghastly if Hercule walked in on them in the middle of… he shuddered to think of it.

A sudden burst in power averted Gohan's attention to the source of it. Running towards the nearest window he saw something that astounded him. Two blonde haired boys were floating in mid air. Their energy matched exactly that of… Goten and Trunks!

They were Super Saiyans! His mind raced with theories of how on earth this could happen, and him being totally oblivious to know. Looking up high in the stands he saw many members of the audience with the same look of shock that he had.

As he reached the top he saw his own friends. Everyone except for Vegeta looked utterly stunned.

"It's over Trunks!" Goten taunted. "No way," the Prince countered. Once again they charged at each other, their rapid movements were hard even for the three older Saiyans to keep up with. With one last clash the physical fighting ceased. Spreading apart both chibis brought their hand together and a blinding light encompassed their palms.

"Oh no," Gohan muttered, "They could blow up the whole stadium with that."

The boys continued to pour energy into their attacks, making it their final moves.

They shot the Ki blast at the other. Clashing in mid air it became a game of pushing, it wouldn't matter if one made the ball more powerful, and the other would easily match it. Grunts of struggle came from either end of the stream of light. Goten continued to power up even more so and he began to receive an advantage.

Trunks struggle to keep up his side but the son of Kakarot only put more into it. More and more Goten gained the majority and Trunks' half depleted.

The climax to fight was at hand as with one last scream Goten covered the last space that separated the blast from his opponent. Trunks braced himself for impact as he clenched his teeth; he was engulfed in aura of blue. Everyone stared in awe and worry due to the massive proportions of said attack.

The fight was over and Trunks fell to the ground, exhausted; his hair once again in its lavender shade. The announcer's mouth was agape as he got himself together to say the words that everyone had been waiting for.

"Our new Junior Champion ladies and gentleman in Goten! Give it up."

Screams and cheers clamored everyone for the seven-year-old warrior. Goten floated back down to the ground as he looked around; standing in the pathway was his brother.

The little boy smiled from ear to ear as he saw his brother giving him a standing ovation.

That's was better to little Son Goten than any treasure in the world.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

1)-- Underdog, umm... yeah. _cough, cough_ that's believeable. sssuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeee...

2)-- I'm not sure if they were supposed to meet, but i guess that's how they will in this story

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I actually haven't worked on this for a few weeks; I just started like this weekend. I'm sorry I rushed it, but it was either this or wait for another week or so until I get back from my trip. So I hope you enjoyed it! There was a little move G/V. I apologize for not having much of Goten and Trunks' fight but I thought that you all would enjoy the romance more than a fight that didn't even involve the main characters. Don't worry of the fights that do concern Gohan or Videl I will make them more detailed and elaborate. So please review my readers. When I get back I can't wait to read them! So sorry once again for a crappy chapter. **:-(** The next chapter will be up sometime mid June or so. I'm kind of busy in the spring and summer with only a few weeks more 'til school lets out and everything….

You all rock my socks

Blue Night


	17. Realizations Dawning

A/N: Quick note, the first four events in this chapter all happen simultaneously, just thought I'd point that out… okay? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, althought that'd be sweet

**Life after deaths**

by BlueNightGVZ2341

**Chapter Seventeen: Realization Dawning**

Seven-year-old Son Goten stood in the ring, facing his next opponent. True, he had won the Junior Division title but that wasn't the end of his Tournament endeavor. On the opposite side of the ring stood a blonde haired male; his long hair was pulled back behind his head, his name was Sharpener.

Unaware to both of the fighters Sharpener was not supposed to be there arena with the young Demi-Saiyan. Having the tournament workers being unable to locate Mr. Satan, the designated fighter in the Exhibition Match, they became desperate and turned to the fighter that had won the Inner City tournament.

They all hoped that the spectators would think nothing up the lack of the 'Champ.' "Alright," the charming voice of the tournament announcer boomed from his signature microphone, "Are you crazy fighting fans ready for this?" Almost immediately a wave of cheering chorused back.

"This is going to be a real treat to all of you, as the Junior Champion, Son Goten, faces off against the Inner City Champion, Pencil Sharpener!" _Son Goten?_ Sharpener thought to himself, "_That has to be Gohan's little brother, I'll sure show that jerk that I'll be able to crush his brother and him!"_

The announcer paused for a dramatic effect before clearing his throat, "Ready? Begin!"

**oOoOo**

Videl sat sobbing in her father's lounge room that an hour prior to the present time she was in the loving arms of her boyfriend. On the other side of the suite stood her father, glaring out the window. "I can't believe you would send him away like that," she spat, her voice still mixed with weeping she had done.

"You should be glad that's the only thing I did, Videl!" he retorted his loud voice booming at a fraction of the volume it was erstwhile to this current event; his gaze never leaving its preoccupation out the window.

"It won't matter anyway," Videl began standing to her feet, "He won't stay away, we'll still be together whether you like it or not." This caused Hercule to finally whip around, "Not as long as you live in my house and under my rules. I forbid you to ever interact with that boy again. I made it perfectly clear that you were never to date a boy, unless he is stronger than me."

"He is!" "Videl, you know that I am the World Champion! I defeated Cell, how dare you say that some punk could compare to my strength," Hercule boasted.

The raven-haired beauty felt her eyes freeze into an icy glare, "How can you lie right to my face?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" "

You've repeatedly said that lie to the entire world, if only you knew that it would catch up with you eventually," Videl dangerously explained.

Mr. Satan felt himself begin to sweat, she couldn't know that truth. How could she? She wasn't even there, no one knew. "Videl-" His words cut short by her own.

"You don't measure up to half of the lies you expound. I know whom really defeated Cell, father."

On the receiving end of this attack Hercule stood totally reeling. Someone knew his secret! Realization finally dawned on him of who she was talking about.

"Y-you don't m-mean t-t-that punk…do you?"

With one short nod from his daughter, Hercule realized that his world was coming to a screeching halt.

**oOoOo**

Spopovitch's huge physique took up a majority of the bench he was sitting on. "I saw him Yamu," the brute said in his hoarse voice, "He ran into me in that arrogant ass, Satan, quarters."

Yamu smirked, "Perfect, so far everything is going just as planned." "But-" the bestial Majin interjected. He took a moment to pause, what he was about reenact could spoil most of their plan. "I saw that damn Kai, and his lackey," he explained, his words seething with the loath his master had embedded him with.

"What?" the smaller of the two Majins spat, he too, angered by the mention of his tyrant's adversary. "They must be on to us," Spopovitch concluded darkly, his eyes glowering in the disdain he had towards Babidi's enemies.

"Master Babidi will be furious when this comes about, we can't proceed with the Kai breathing down our necks," Yamu stated. Nodding in agreement, the larger of the two stood up, "I guess this calls for a change of plans."

"But are there any others that will do?" Yamu skeptically asked, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "I don't know; but the punk we got the energy from before knows we're here, how will be able to put him into such a scenario again?" the fierce fighter determined.

"True," Babidi's minion glowered. "It would be worth the risk to find another suitable candidate, just to execute this correctly."

Nodding in satisfaction Spopovitch stood up, "We will find him during the drawings, then it will be like taking candy from a helpless baby."

**oOoOo**

With the previous encounter with Videl and her father still reeling in his head, Gohan pounded his fist against a brick wall. "Dammit!" he cursed, his pounding leaving an ample indentation in the wall. He could feel Videl's Ki spiking, very well knowing that a heated verbal sparring match with her father was still going on.

Guilt, embarrassment and anger all seethed within the Demi-Saiyan as he once more fell against the wall he let his aggression out on. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't forced Videl to go up there with him Mr. Satan wouldn't have caught them.

If he hadn't gotten Videl mad at him then he wouldn't have to use such a desperate means to reconcile. If he hadn't hit his bastard father than none of this would've happened. "Gohan?" a familiar, but formidable voice, said gently.

Gohan quickly jolted at the words, the voice, the Ki signature, it had to be him. "What do you want?" the Demi spat back, his voice etched with detest that he felt towards that certain person.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, when you didn't come back after the preliminaries were said to be over…" the man explained, "I worry about you son-"

"Don't you dare even finish that word," Gohan growled, his back towards the deceased Saiyan. Goku sighed, "Gohan, please, talk to me at least. This is the last time I will see you for a very long time, probably forever, I just…" he digressed once more, "I just want us to be somewhat civilized during that time."

After a long pause Gohan turned around, his eyes glistened with anger as they already showed the words that would reply to his father's. "You could've prevented all of this, father," the half-breed barked.

"You're right, I could have, and if I could do it all over again I would. Gohan, there wasn't a moment that went by when I was in Other World when I didn't think about you. Your mother and I missed you, and Goten so, so much."

There was a long pause after Goku said those words. It was somewhat eerie the silence and the lack of the reply from the Demi-Saiyan. "G-gohan?" the orange clad fighter asked. "What do you expect me to say in response to such a noble declaration? Oh Daddy, I forgive you and I love you with all my heart."

The last sentence was said with a mocking voice. "I-I guess not," Goku answered. "I don't know what I expected to come out of saying that, but I knew it had to be said. I just want you to know that I didn't do what I did because of you."

Gohan turned his back to his father once more and began to walk away, quickly Goku thought of a follow up sentence, trying to get his son to talk to him. "Your mother told me that you thought that my death was your fault."

The half-breed warrior stopped in place. "She told me the day of Goten's birth that you said that it was your fault, it wasn't, son. I thought that I explai-"

"How dare you bring that up, you have no place to discuss my brother, or what happened on that day," Gohan snarled, his cold tone sending chills down Goku's spine.

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad that you died, if you didn't then nothing in my life would be the way it is now, and I like my life." "You mean that girl you were with, don't you?" the pureblooded Saiyan summed up. "I do," he answered, "Now get out of my sight."

Obediently, Goku walked away, but just as he was about the round the corner he heard more of his son's stinging words. "Come near me again like this and you'll be thankful that you're already dead."

Not stopping to absorb anymore of Gohan's threats and insults, Goku left.

His heart shattered.

**oOoOo**

Making the first move Sharpener charged forwards to attempt to land a punch on young Goten. The Demi-Saiyan stood in place and let the teen land his attack. A cocky smirk of achievement spread across Sharpener's face as he expected Goten to be in agonizing pain. Contrary to the truth it was the blonde fighter that was in the suffering, his hand turning increasingly read by the minute.

Sharpener had cockiness that was bestowed upon him from not seeing the Junior Championship match, therefor not seeing the extent of Goten's poignant power. His lips were the floodgates that held back that piercing scream that would coat the crowd's ears with his anguish.

Goten stepped back into a fighting stance, oblivious to any prior attacks that had taken place, much to Sharpener's dismay. Jumping of the cement tiles to plunge into the offensive, Goten landed a punch square in the blonde's jaw.

The teen champ soared to the outskirts of the ring, leaving an image of himself to create the illusion that the seven-year-old still was there, Goten invisibly chased after Sharpener and saved him from going out of the ring.

Then returning to where the illusion was, Goten locked eyes with Sharpener, and the blonde felt shackled with fright. Seeing that his opponent was about to recoil, young Goten decided to end this now.

Charging forward he ran into Sharpener with just enough strength to push his out of the ring. Cheers and laughter could be heard, each different aspect of the reaction of the crowd were distinct to each fighter.

As the announcer raised Goten's hand in the air, meanwhile Sharpener crawled away, humiliation gnawing at him like a predator on its prey.

**oOoOo**

A few hours later everyone that had moved on to the Adult Division gathered in a vacant arena. "Welcome all you fighters, and let me say congratulations on making it to the Tournament through the qualifying round," the announcer praised. Gohan stood next to Vegeta in the group of the twelve other fighters as he scanned the competition.

He began to feel uncomfortable, as he didn't spot Videl or her father, although he the Demi could live without, but not seeing his mate was very unnerving to him. He hoped that she was okay. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms again, not having to worry about anyone bothering them.

He knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, all he had to do now was wait until the time was right. If his plans to drop out of High School pulled through he would just have to wait a few months before Videl completed her senior year. They could then go off to be with each other, forever.

"Gohan? Gohan? Is there a Gohan out there?" the Demi heard the commentator inquire. "Huh? Oh, sorry," Gohan quickly ran over to the box where you could pick your number that would decide where you would be fighting. After some fishing around, he finally decided on a ball that he would choose.

"Number twelve," the Saiyan read off, as he saw the two tournament workers writing down his name under that number. Checking where number twelve was, he saw that he was facing thirteen, to his surprise he was fighting his mentor, Piccolo.

After a few more minutes of everyone going through the drawing process a familiar name was called, "Videl?"

Looking with the announcer, Gohan, and unknowingly, Goku, looked for Videl to appear. The deceased Saiyan wanted to see the girl that his estranged son was seeing and supposedly mated to.

The sound of someone coming brought hope to the hybrid warrior, but it turned out to be one of Mr. Satan's assistants, claiming to draw for both 'the Champ' and Miss Videl. Mr. Satan's number was fifteen and Videl was number 10.

The number of spaces left on the board had dwindled to three leaving the numbers six, fourteen and three left to be determined. "Spopovitch, would Spopovitch please come up here?" the man asked.

Gohan watched as the huge man he bumped into earlier stand and head over to where he was called. As the massive Majin walked passed the Z-Fighters, Gohan clashed eyes with the villain, realization setting in to where he had seen him before.

The Majin picked number six and walked back, the dangerousness radiated from him as he had cast uneasiness as he walked by. As the other names were read off, the Z-Gang were completely aloof to it, their minds wrapped around a possibly new threat.

Back in the main arena the announcer stood center stage his microphone being brought up to his mouth, ready to speak. "Alright you fighting fans, are you ready for the main event?" An echo of excitement replied back to him immediately.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Here is the line up for this afternoon's tournament. In the first match we have Krillin versus Pintar. Then we have Kibito fighting Jule. Next Goku will square off against Vegeta. In the fourth match Spopovitch faces off with #18. After that Videl fights Shin. Then Gohan versus Piccolo, after that match we have Mighty Mask against our inner city champion, Sharpener. We'll conclude our first round with the World Champion, Mr. Satan versus Yamu. How does that sound?"

Another wave of cheers could be heard. "The first round will start in thirty minutes, so feel free to head to our numerous concession stands to get some refreshments and hang tight until all the excitement begins."

**oOoOo**

From behind the large poster that held the WMAT emblem on it the fighters all stood waiting and getting ready. "I'm going to go look for Videl," Gohan announced as he began to go off to find her.

"Stop, Gohan," Vegeta commanded his voice lowered as he said his next sentence, "How can you even think of that girl at a time like this. We have to think of a plan."

"He's right Gohan," Piccolo agreed. Hanging his head, Gohan complied with their whim. "The obviously are looking for new victims, I mean they wanted Gohan's energy, maybe they need more," Piccolo suggested. Unknowingly to our heroes, they were being watched.

"Kibito, it seems our friends are on to this development. I see we've underestimated them," Shin determined. Nodding to his master's insight, Kibito decided to put his two cents in, "We might be able to enlist them on our mission." "Yes, of course, but we need to wait until this all plays out, and then it begins."

"The first match will begin right now, would Krillin and Pintar come on out please!" The David and Goliath duo both walked down that stone pathway until, the giant, Pintar shoved Krillin out of the way, saying that the better of the two fighters should be first to enter the ring.

"Begin!" The ground shook under Pintar's mammoth weight as he charged towards the once Monk. Having the agility to dodge his giant opponent, Krillin easily maneuvered around him.

Waiting until the time was right Krillin, made it to the back of his contender and tripped him by kicking him in the back of the knee, sending him falling out of the ring.

**oOoOo**

Up in the stands, the non-participating Z-Fighters were cheering for their lifelong friend. "Yay!" little Marron cheered, "Go Daddy go! I bet he's gonna go to the finals and win!" Yamcha chuckled and patted the little girl on the head, "I bet you're right. Your Dad is a great fighter. One of the strongest in the World, Marron, you have every right to be proud."

**oOoOo**

"Well," the announcer forced out with little surprise strung through his voice, "I must say I'm not surprised to this WMAT tournament veteran easy beat his competition in the early round. Well done Krillin!"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Krillin made a peace sign as he walked out of the ring, back to where his fellow competitors where assembled. "Nice job Krillin," Goku praised, patting his best friend on the back.

"Thanks, Goku, but that is probably the only match I'll win," the once bald man admitted.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Krillin," Piccolo advised as he turned back to Shin and Kibito.

_"Kibito is going to be fighting Jule, who doesn't seem to be much of fighter. Kibito and Shin concern me however, their power much like Spopovitch and Yamu are both exponentially higher than I would expect from any of the earthlings, I guess we'll have to wait and see,"_ Piccolo thought intently.

The voice of the tournament commentator could be heard from inside the fighter area, "Kibito and Jule, come on down!" The red skinned fighter along with the narcissistic blonde headed towards the ring.

The commencement of the fight had instigated and Jule made the first move.

Running towards his foe, the human threw an easily blocked punch and was thrown out of the ring with great ease.

"Um… and with that Jule is eliminated and Kibito advances to the next round." As the mysterious fighter reentered the personal area for the competitors he received a quick nod from Shin and they both stood as still statues. "Next match we have is bound to be exciting, we have Goku and Vegeta facing off. Would both these fighters please come to the arena now."

Gohan gave his friend a brisk nod as small smirk forming on his handsome face.

"I'll make you proud, brat," the Prince promised as he stepped past the wood block.

"This will be interesting," Piccolo exclaimed.

"That's for sure," Krillin added.

Gohan nodded in agreement, he knew that this battle would never finish, but it would only start something more.

**  
End of Chapter Seventeen **

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I implore all of you to forgive me for my belated chapter. I had no idea that it would be this late for the update. I have been so busy with High School and numerous sports and friends and family plans; my writing had fallen to the near bottom of my priority list. I regret to inform you that the next chapter will be up in a month or so, at best. I also would like to apologize for the relative shortness of this chapter; the story will be much more interesting. As I said in my earlier author's note the next chapter will be the commencement of the Buu Saga. Chapter Eighteen: Chaos of Epic Proportions. Here is also the line of up of the tournament, I did throw this together at the spur of the moment, not much thought was put into it. But don't worry half of the matches won't even take place.  
**

**1st match:**

Krillin V.S. Pintar

**2nd match:**

Kibito V.S. Jule

**  
3rd match:**

Goku V.S. Vegeta

**  
4th match:**

Spopovitch V.S. #18

**  
5th match:**

Videl V.S. Shin

**  
6th match:  
**

Gohan V.S. Piccolo

**  
7th match:**

Mighty Mask V.S. Sharpener

**  
8th match:  
**

Mr. Satan V.S. Yamu

**Another thing I wanted to point out is how I didn't mention many of the characters in this chapter, but this chapter is bridging the two sagas together so I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way before continuing. Constructive criticism is better than no review so please tell me what I can do better and what you liked or didn't like about this chapter. I know beggars cannot be choosers but if I could get 25 reviews for this chapter it will only speed up the process. Although I will never resort to with holding chapters to get reviews, I am just asking. P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W! I can't say this enough: You guys rock my socks!**

**Blue Night**


End file.
